Paper Angels
by LAeyeball
Summary: Time and circumstance befall us all... the angels are drawn by pure chance into a mystery they need to resolve for themselves.  Only to discover that no-one is completely on your side.  Lessons learned, angels!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! A new fic for a new year! (yes i know, it's March already, but this has been on the boil for a few months!) Please bear with me in that I borrowed the opening from the end of "Angels in Waiting". I really like these scenes and always thought they were underrated. The rest of this fic might be short-lived. I don't know yet, where this will take us all. But if you like the chase, enjoy the challenge and relish the hunt... then maybe, just maybe, you'll stick with me!**

* * *

><p>Kelly headed up the angels as they breezed into the office the next morning, finding Bosley predictably once again going through the books.<p>

"Up, Bosley!" Kelly called, as she approached his chair.

"W-what?" A sheepish Bosley stuttered. Kelly caught hold of his discarded suit jacket smartly, on her way towards him.

"Get up! Put on your coat!" She briskly reached his chair and held out his jacket for him.

"Why?" A startled Bosley did as he was told, throwing a ledger back down on his desk.

"Coz you're going somewhere!" Kelly answered, grinning. The phone rang just as he stood and allowed Kelly to help him into his jacket. He didn't even have time to reach across his desk and take the call, as Kris pinged the speaker switch.

"Hi Charlie, we just got here."

"You don't even have to pack," Sabrina chimed in, "we brought you a whole new wardrobe, you can go straight to the airport, huh?" She gave Bosley a winning smile, as Kelly finished helping him on with his jacket, then came round to the other side of the table to join Sabrina and Kris.

"And you better hurry, because your plane leaves in less than an hour." Sabrina and Kelly both checked their watches, then Kelly handed over a brown envelope to Bosley.

"Here's your ticket and some extra cash!"

"But where am I going?" Bosley accepted the envelope in bewilderment.

Charlie answered his question.

"I'm sending you to the Bahamas for a few days, Bosley."

"The Bahamas? To do what?" Bosley was almost beside himself.

"To do absolutely nothing." Charlie replied.

"Nothing? I don't understand!" Bosley was still trying to make sense of this very sudden surprise.

The girls smiled, then Sabrina leaned forward a little, in mock secrecy.

"Pssst! Bosley, it's called… a vacation!"

" A vacation?" A hint of a smile touched Bosleys lips, as the idea of a very welcome break beckoned cajolingly before him. Then the idea fizzled a little. "But I've got all this bookwork to do!" He protested loudly, half expecting to have to shrug his jacket back off and get back down to work. But Sabrina kept the dream alive.

"That's okay - we're gonna take care of the bookkeeping!" She assured him, still smiling.

Bosleys sense of fair play was distressed. "No, no no! I lost the game, you won! I'm supposed to do all the bookwork! What you're doing doesn't make sense!" He finished, feeling genuinely troubled by all this sudden change of plan.

Kris shrugged. "Well that just goes to show ya!"

"Which is?" Bosley still protested.

Kris looked mischievously around the group.

"We're not all as predictable as you are!" Kelly and Sabrina joined in Kris's joke as Bosley shook his head in submission.

"Have a good time, Bosley." Charlie warmly gave Bosley a final thumbs up to be on his way and Kelly grabbed him away from his desk and the latent bookkeeping.

"C'mon Bos!"

You know, I am crazy about all three of you?" Bosley chirped, as the girls ushered him out of the office.

"Or did you know that too?" He joked.

"Oh we know everything about you Bos…"

"You're predictable!" Kris laughed, as Bosley half turned in amusement on his way out the door. And five minutes later, Bosley was away. The girls came back into the office after waving Bosley off, feeling very pleased and content, even though at least three days paperwork loomed before them.

Sabrina sighed as she went around to the bar to make coffee.

"Ah, Bosley is going to have a great time, isn't he?"

Kelly was hovering over his desk, picking up the ledger and other various folders.

"It's about time he had a break!" She felt a little twinge of guilt. "You know, I do take him for granted occasionally. I should never do that."

"Yeah Kelly, you're right." Kris agreed from the sofa. "This is a team - we should never just assume that Bosley is around just to … well, you know … do the paperwork."

"Yeah, he's a good man. From now on…" Sabrina said thoughtfully, as she sorted out the drinks, "…let's try not to hedge Bos into his chair so much. I'm as guilty as anyone. Kelly's right. He deserves more."

The morning wore on, and all three angels knuckled down to the books, finding more and more reasons to give Bosley credit where credit was due. This was not as simple as people thought. Although all three angels were more than competent at their own personal financial budgeting, they realised that accounting for a business that handled so many unorthodox matters which crisscrossed so many national or cultural backgrounds, it wasn't always just as simple as dotting the I's and crossing the T's. They had to hand it to both Bosley and Charlie.

By lunch time, even Sabrina was beginning to get a headache. Kelly and Kris had both succumbed to carbohydrate deprivation by around 11am and were feeling the effects that not even intravenous caffeine could have assuaged.

"Okay. I'm ravenous!" Kris lamented, from her sitting position on the floor, surrounded by open folders, sheets of jotted notes, typed notes, various pencils and a calculator. "I need to eat. Seriously."

Kelly checked her watch.

"Right. It's 12.30. Okay, what's everyone want? Are we ordering in?" Kelly looked up from the big ledger she was poring over, at Bosleys desk.

Sabrina shuffled a big fat wad of computer printout into some kind of neat pile that she could readily pick up on, and placed it on the couch next to her.

"You know, I fancy going over to the pub on the corner of Eighteen and Grand - you know, where Bosley goes?"

"Oh, yeah - Cheerio." Kris looked up. "I've been there before, the foods good, even if the coffee is a little…" She shook her hand in the air to emphasize her feelings, "ah-aaah!" She grinned.

"Well I've drunk enough coffee this morning to fill the LA river!" Sabrina joked. "And I like the food there too! What do you think, Kelly?"

Kelly looked up and threw her pencil down and smiled. "C'mon, let's go out and eat! I need a change of scenery! You two go ahead, I'll just call Charlie and let him know we're out to lunch."

"Don't forget the answer machine." Sabrina called over her shoulder, as she and Kris headed out the door.

"So, the steak sounds real nice!" Kris enthused, as she pored over a more inviting cut of paperwork. "Yeah," she nodded almost to herself, "I'm going for the steak with fries and salad."

She looked up from her menu, and cast a glance towards Sabrina and Kelly, who were still on the verge of decision making.

She grinned as they both looked up from their browsing and met her enquiring look.

"And to follow…" She added, casting her eyes back down to business and flipping the menu to the desserts with a flourish, "Hmm, ooh, let me see…"

Kelly and Sabrina simultaneously glanced at each other with raised eyebrows, knowing full well that the size of steak that Kris was ready to order would be enough to fill a Jill-sized lion for a month.

Sabrina snapped her menu shut with determination.

"Okay Kris, we'll do this your way - steaks all round and a house dessert to follow!" She smiled mischievously.

Kris looked back across the table at Sabrina, a challenging glint in her eye.

"I could _eat_ you under this table today, Bri, I am so hungry!" Kris grinned. Kelly looked at Sabrina then back at Kris, feeling a little more easy that her two friends were finally beginning to gel.

Since Jill's long absences in Europe had become more frequent, Kelly had been more worried recently about Kris and Sabrina's relationship. In her heart, Kelly knew that Sabrina missed Jill badly. Hell, so did all of them. But for some reason, Bri had taken it hardest. And Kelly knew, that it had told on her and Kris's relationship, even though Bri would never ever admit such a thing. No, it was not Sabrina's style to give in to anything as petty as one-up-man-ship. Sabrina had treated Kris as welcomingly and as endearingly as she knew how, Kelly had noted. It was just that…

"EVERYONE FREEZE RIGHT NOW!"

A commanding voice boomed across the restaurant, as three men rushed through the door, armed and taking every single occupant by complete surprise. One of the men went straight to the bar and the tills, whilst the other two split up, one heading for the rear of the premises, the other hanging back, around the diners tables. As cries of anxiety and shock went up, a shot was fired, bringing the majority of diners to silence, save for a few whimpers from frightened females.

The man who had hung back around the tables suddenly made himself more known to his intended victims.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! This is what's generally know as… a stick up!" The man shouted, then lowered his voice a little to suit the quietude of his audience.

"Put all your wallets and purses out on your table! Do it now, and you will not get hurt!"

Kelly, Kris and Sabrina sat still, tense, yet ready. Each one of them already honing in to each others grasp of the situation, each one already feeling each others need to act, yet waiting for the exact moment to present itself, waiting for the moment when they could act without endangering the lives of those around them. The moment was not yet. They eyed each other, acknowledging everything, giving nothing away.

"So, come on, lovely ladies, let the dog see the rabbit!" The man either in charge or designated as booty grabber, was obviously British. His accent stuck out a mile. So did the weapon he was brandishing, as he made his way among the tables. If anyone amongst the diners had been a weapons expert, they might possibly have noted that one of the gang was carrying an antique flintlock pistol.

"That's it, grandad! Get your wads out and hand it over! You really don't need all this cash to yourself do you?" The thief intoned mockingly, as he scooped handfuls of bills away from his frightened and disturbed victims and shoved them into a rucksack.

Sabrina heard the man snickering under his breath as he approached their own table. Her back was to the action behind, so she kept her head down but cast her eyes upward to see how the front was guarded. Damn. Yet another armed man, nervously keeping watch there. This was just not looking good.

"Right, ladies! You're next!" A seemingly chirpy voice broke through her thoughts. Sabrina looked around the table. Kelly and Kris were ready, that she knew. But what was the play? She didn't know right off. Tensely, she turned and looked right at their aggressor.

"Hey lady!" He seemed to be put off-guard by Sabrina's sudden scrutiny. But as briefly as Sabrina had turned to him and turned away, she got and filed an almost complete mental note of his appearance, including the weapon he was waving around.

"What yer lookin' at? Get your purses on the table! NOW!" The chirp in his voice was gone, replaced by anxiety and need.

Kelly checked Kris.

Then slowly, almost methodically, each angel produced their purses, and laid them on the table top, in front of themselves.

The thief smiled. Boy, candy from a baby? That's an understatement, he smiled to himself. He stepped around to the top of the table and took up a position nearest the entrance. He checked his man over at the bar, neatly retrieving the takings from the two tills, with no fuss what so ever. He had good men. He turned his pistol and his full attention to the table of good looking women in front of him. My, what a score! On a different day…. He mused silently.

"Okay girls - empty those purses - now!"

Kris was the first to make a move. She was nearest. Kelly and Sabrina immediately picked up their own purses and either unzipped or unfastened. Then, as one, unflinchingly, they slowly allowed the contents of their purses to drop down - into their waiting grasp.

Kelly was first to take the Brit by surprise, as she deftly brought her gun up from the table to the thief in one smooth movement. She met his eyes unflinchingly. A second later, the thief found himself covered by three guns to one.

Seconds ticked by, as the Brit realised he'd just been outsmarted. His countenance fell. His pistol wavered in the air. He saw three guns pointed right at him, from three switched on girls whom he'd mistakenly assumed were just three harmless floozies. Nuts.

"Okay, girls!" He began to back-peddle. "Tell you what!" And with that, he ducked, lunged and came up with a handful of Kris by her hair.

"Shoot!" Bri cursed under her breath. She hadn't anticipated this. Yet she kept her gun aimed right back at the Brit. But now, as she and Kelly looked on in alarm, the Brit had the muzzle of his gun - whatever it was - stuck right into Kris's temple.

"Hey girls, I got you!" He laughed, seemingly very sure of himself. Kelly and Sabrina kept their own guns trained on the felon, not at all perturbed. Another few seconds of silence fell.

Then an even darker silence fell across the whole restaurant as everyone was suddenly aware of the drama being played out at the table nearest the door.

"Hey, c'mon!" The Brit shouted agitatedly back across the table, shattering his own quiet. He tightened his grip on Kris and made sure of his intentions as he made a big show of pushing the business end of his immaculate flintlock pistol further across Kris's hairline.

"I'm not a violent guy, but if you don't give up… "

Sabrina gave Kelly the signal she had been waiting for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear all, thanks v much for all your reviews - you know how much it helps me! I love writing, just can't get enough time to research, check and get things as good as poss!**

**Short update - longer to follow - after my holiday!**

**Again, Thank you all v muchly! ;-)**

* * *

><p>Kris could smell the spicy aftershave of her attacker mingling in with the unpleasant odour of fresh nervous sweat also coming from his direction, and on top of that, the richer aromas coming from the kitchen. The cloying warmth inside the restaurant was helping to exaggerate these odours into one sickly bouquet and Kris was fast losing her appetite. She winced as she felt the pistol being jabbed to her head. Why me? She wondered exasperatedly, as she looked across the table to Sabrina and Kelly. They were both professionally holding their eyes and their guns on their assailant, not backing down just yet, but Kris caught their barely noticeable glimpses towards her, letting her feel somewhat re-assured.<p>

Then Kris's eyes darted back to Sabrina as she addressed the man behind her.

"Ah, in case you haven't noticed mister, it's still two on one. You're still one short." Sabrina looked the sandy haired Brit right in his eyes, unflinchingly. She noticed more about the weapon he held to Kris. It looked like something right out of a British museum. The name 'Dick Turpin' suddenly sprang to mind, unbeckoned. She smiled a little.

"What's so funny, love? You're forgetting about my mate over there at the bar…" He turned his head a little in that direction and opened his mouth to call his busy friend, but Kelly cut him off.

"You utter one word, and I blow your head clean off." Kelly got Bri's nod to play the attacker at his own game. She didn't even need to raise her voice to make sure she was perfectly understood. The man heard the absolute promise in Kelly's smooth voice, laced with inflection that shouted pure menace, and his mouth closed shut.

"My friend here is a crack shot." Sabrina added, matter-of-factly. "So, if you call your friend, there'll be a lot of shooting and a lot of blood…" She paused momentarily to let this fact sink in. "…Or if you harm our friend in front of you, there will also be a lot of shooting and a lot of blood. Now," Sabrina continued with more momentum "given that you're not a violent type and I take it you really don't want to lose your head, don't you think it would be wise to just quit while you're ahead?"

The man pulled his head fully back to facing his would be victims, then grinned. He then let go of Kris and she stepped away, thankful of the relief of pain from her scalp, but wondering just how the hell she had dropped her gun so carelessly. She couldn't see it anyhow. Damn. No doubt, Sabrina would have a word to say on that later. She mentally kicked herself for her lack of control. It wasn't like her at all. She backed away a little into the shadows, wondering if she could use this change in tactics to their advantage, but the man kept his old fashioned pistol still pointing in Sabrina's direction however. Sabrina saw that Kris was okay and allowed her gaze to take in more detail of the mans clothing as she figured out the next move. His grey suit seemed inexpensive, she decided, but she wasn't ready to draw any conclusions yet.

"Okay, ladies, you win. For now." He kept smiling at Sabrina and Kelly, while totally ignoring Kris, who had manoeuvred herself further away from the table, but ready to intercept the man at the bar, who seemed to be having difficulty with one of the tills.

"I'm going to leave now," The Brit informed them. "and you're going to let me." He smiled benevolently, as he backed away towards the door. Kelly glanced questioningly at Bri, then returned her attention back to the Brit.

"Because if you don't, there most definitely will be a lot of shooting and a lot of blood…" He waived his gun menacingly at the crowd of diners who had quietly and unobtrusively huddled themselves together at the far end of the restaurant.

Sabrina nodded at him, and he once again turned his head to his colleague.

"Hey Marty, we're leaving! Just grab what you've got and let's go!"

Marty looked over to the front table. "Okay boss." He made his way across the room quickly, with a not quite bulging bankers bag, noticing for the first time the situation that was being played out there. He frowned as he got near, unaware that Kris had followed him back to the table and was now standing beside Kelly's shoulder.

"What's going on, boss?"

The 'boss' just smiled. "Like I said…we're leaving." He hoisted his own fuller bag in view of the girls. "We got what we came for!"

"What about …"

It was the Brits turn to cut his colleague off in mid sentence. "It's okay, he's out the back remember?" There was a note of impatience in his voice, yet both Kelly and Sabrina each noted that this member of the gang didn't seem to quite have his wits about him.

"So!" The Brit addressed the angels. "It's been absolutely marvellous getting to know you lovely ladies!" He resumed backing up towards the exit as he spoke, Marty copying him.

"I am really looking forward to bumping into you again in the near future, but 'til then…."

They reached the door and Marty opened it for his boss, who gave them a mock salute.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't!" He winked at them then disappeared out of the door, Marty hot on his heels.

Kelly, Kris and Sabrina immediately dashed to the door and rushed outside, only to see a blue car screeching its' way out of the car park, almost hitting an oncoming vehicle as it lurched away into the traffic.

Sabrina ran, following the retreating vehicle, then slowed to a stop at the entrance, once she had the licence plate. She growled in frustration then turned to see Kelly throw her hands in the air.

"I don't believe it!" She cried. "We've just been hit!"

"Oh, Charlie is just gonna love this!" Kris muttered standing with her hands on her hips, watching the car disappear down the street.

"Did you get the plate, Bri?" Kelly regained her composure and walked towards her companion, but the feeling of being made a fool of was mocking her further. Kris was right - Charlie _was_ going to love this. She grimaced inwardly.

"Yeah, 295 BDU. But we all know it will be a rental vehicle and almost impossible to trace on anyone!" Sabrina had already decided they were onto a loser, it seemed. Her frustration had very quickly turned to despondency. Kris walked up.

"C'mon Bri, they took us all by surprise. There wasn't much we could do." She tried to placate Sabrina, who couldn't look Kris in the eye.

"No, I guess not." Sabrina replied flatly. "Oh boy." She muttered.

"Hey, it could have been a blood bath in there." Kelly reminded Sabrina. "That guy could've blown away half of the diners if he'd have wanted!"

Sabrina shook her hair out of her eyes and nodded. "Yeah I know, it could've been worse! C'mon, let's go back inside. Someone will have called the police by now. We'll need to make statements."

Kris and Kelly both groaned at the thought of possibly being interviewed about the whole messy affair by some of their former colleagues. Kelly guessed that Sabrina was not only disheartened at the thought of being mocked by the police department - and likely her ex-husband - for letting a few thieves get one over on them, but also at the prospect of this being _their_ first ever unsolved case. Because likely, they would be treated as victims and told to stay out of it. Not that a police directive usually stopped Sabrina, Kelly mused.

As they walked back towards the restaurant doors, Kris's stomach growled so loudly that both Kelly and Sabrina were both startled out of their unproductive thinking.

"Sorry." Kris shrugged and smiled. "Hmmm, I wonder if the owner…"

Both Sabrina and Kelly knew exactly where Kris was going with her remark. She usually kept an eye open for freebies.

"Forget it!"

"No way!"

Kris pouted. "Well, we did save the diners…!"

"Oh Kris!" Kelly chided her friend good naturedly as they made their way back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, sorry for the delay - I had a little holiday with me family! So here's another instalment! I hope you all enjoy - I'm looking forward to cracking on with this fic! And I'm also enjoying reading all the other new fics that are popping up, aswell as looking for updates on unfinished ones! Keep going everyone!**

**:-)**

* * *

><p>The officer sat comfortably at one of the larger tables inside the restaurant, making a few notes in his book, as he listened, somewhat amused, to the answers to his questions. Directly opposite him sat Kelly, with Kris and Sabrina either side of her. They had been answering the officers questions, mostly repeatedly, for the last forty five minutes and Sabrina was beginning to lose her patience.<p>

"Like I said, Officer Maybourn, we had no choice - the man threatened the rest of the diners…"

She shrugged and played her palms out upwards. "…what would you have us do?"

She sighed in exasperation at the officers obvious enjoyment of seeing Charlie Townsends girls finally getting the sharp end of the stick, for a change. Kris, Kelly and Sabrina had been subjected to every joke, every witty barb, and every patronising comment the officer had been so self satisfied to come out with.

Officer Maybourn once again smiled patronisingly at Sabrina, then looked across at Kelly.

"Of course, you only being private detectives now, you did exactly the right thing. Wouldn't want a bloodbath now, would we, girls?" He looked back down at his notes, already ignoring any response from either of the girls.

He continued to speak, as if consolingly, with his head still down as he made more notes. "And of course, you're not police _women_ anymore," he exaggerated the word 'women', "which means you had no jurisdiction to act with force anyway…_ladies_." Maybourn only then looked up to add the last word with yet more emphasis and smiled almost apologetically at them, then dropped his focus back to his notes.

Kelly glanced at Kris, who also seemed to be sharing the uncomfortable feelings of her colleagues at the table. She had been drumming her polished finger nails on the wooden surface for the last ten minutes. Which was now annoying Kelly. But she was even more aggravated that Officer Maybourn seemed able to ignore the nerve-grating noise. She turned back to the officer, Officer Edgar - Eddie - Maybourn, one of their fellow trainees at the Police Academy. A thick set man in his late twenties, he didn't suffer fools gladly, didn't see the point of women on the force, didn't have much time for many people actually. Kelly wondered if he had married. She looked down at his left hand. Seemingly not. Probably a good thing. She couldn't imagine him being a homely type. She could imagine him having been the school bully, constantly pulling down the lesser physically developed boys in his class and generally pushing people around and getting into trouble.

Officer Maybourn looked up and caught Kelly staring at him.

"Anything else further to add, Miss Garrett?" He smiled smugly without showing his teeth. "I mean, are you sure this guy wasn't wearing buckles on his shoes, or was brandishing maybe a Sabre in his other hand, for instance?"

Sabrina looked away, disgusted with the officers lack of respect during this whole situation.

"Oh yeah," She heard Kelly responding in kind, "Come to think of it, he was! Gee, sorry, I forgot!" Kelly didn't usually resort to sarcasm, but this man definitely deserved a come back, or two.

Sabrina turned back, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Look, the man was carrying some kind of very old pistol that could have been stolen from a museum - are you going to do any checks on that? The fact that he's British - does that narrow the field down for you any? The fact that he actually didn't hurt anyone maybe gives you the idea that just maybe he really isn't the violent type - does that give you any clues at all of who you need to look for here? Or perhaps you'd like us in on the investigation - give you a little help?"

Sabrina's voice had risen as she'd fired off her own questions back at Maybourn, and others still being questioned in the restaurant had gone quiet and were listening.

Maybourn suddenly became very serious, unaccustomed to being yelled at by a freaky overconfident girl PI, and felt his own hot rush of temper turn his cheeks warm.

"Miss Duncan," He began in a low menacing voice, "I can assure you that every possible lead will be followed up on…"

"Good, then off you go and do that, Officer Maybourn!" Sabrina cut him off mid-sentence.

"I'll even give you a clue to start you off - the door's in that direction!" She thumbed behind her.

"Now don't you take that tone with me…" Maybourn began to fume, poking a chubby finger at her.

"If you need anything further, call our office!" Sabrina yet again cut him off then flicked a business card across the table, and before Maybourn could get another word out, she stood up and walked out of the restaurant, Kelly and Kris immediately behind her.

Once in the fresh air, Sabrina took in a deep breath then blew out in utter frustration, waiting for either Kris or Kelly to remonstrate with her over losing her cool. But instead, when she turned around, she saw Kelly and Kris leaning on each other, about to erupt into giggles. Sabrina was bemused.

"What? What's so funny?" Then Kris laughed out loud, quickly followed by Kelly and they both stood there hopelessly giggling and grinning.

"Oh come on you two!" Sabrina even smiled herself. "Let's get back to the office before I really lose it for good!" She took another deep breath and sighed, watching Kelly and Kris walk over to the Cobra they had arrived in, trying to pull themselves together.

"…did you see his face?" Kris spluttered, as she reached the drivers side of her car.

"I thought he was going to explode right over the table!" Kelly guffawed, then got into the passenger seat. Sabrina climbed into the rear, behind Kris, and sat back, still wondering why they found her outburst with the police officer so funny. She herself was actually feeling a little foolish and also a little worried. Kelly looked back to Sabrina. "Bri - it's the way you said it! Oh brother, is it ever!" She grinned again and Kris allowed herself one more giggle before she composed herself, started the engine and set off.

As they turned towards the exit, Sabrina saw Officer Maybourn come stalking out of the restaurant with two more officers, his cheeks still flushed, his jaw twitching, as the officers accompanying him appeared to be paying a lot of attention to the gravel they walked over.

Kelly caught hold of Sabrina's arm, just as she reached for the door knob outside the office door.

"Bri - are you okay? I mean, back there at the restaurant - you kinda lost your cool there - is anything wrong?"

Sabrina turned to see both Kris and Kelly studying her, waiting perhaps, for some odd reason why the usual cool as a cucumber Sabrina had let fly at an officer of the law. Even if it was funny to see. Sabrina mentally ticked the empty box that was labelled "Friendly Concern" which had materialised at the back of her mind, after the restaurant. Check. Good to know her friends were still right behind her. Still, she couldn't think of a single reason why Maybourn had rattled her cage so much. Hormones? Was she late? The thought quickly dissipated and that particular box remained unchecked, as she focussed back on what had happened.

"Sorry guys!" She smiled reassuringly. "But I'm okay. Really. Just, you know, Maybourn made us feel like idiots, back there!"

"Okay-y…" Kelly relented.

Sabrina grabbed the doorknob and went into the office, and almost jumped when Kris gave a huge groan from behind her.

"The accounts!" Kris groaned again. "Oh I'd completely forgotten about all of this!" She wandered over to where she had previously been sat and half heartedly picked up a file, grimacing, as though a nasty smell emanated from it.

"Well I think we ought to call Charlie first, and let him know what's just happened over at Cheerio's." Kelly flopped herself down on the settee and glanced around her, feeling pretty weary and wishing she could just go home, cook dinner then flunk out in front of the TV. But she was pretty sure that was so not going to happen.

All three angels started a little when the phone rang, interrupting all their thoughts. Sabrina was still hovering by the bar, so she headed to Bosley's desk and answered the call.

"Hello, Townsend Investigations?"

"Hello angel!"

Sabrina wasn't surprised. "Hi Charlie - hang on…"

She flicked on the loudspeaker then replaced the handset.

"Good afternoon, angels!" The note of seriousness in Charlie's voice had everyone's attention even more than usual.

"Hi Charlie." Kelly and Kris chimed in.

"I hear you had a little trouble ordering your steaks today, angels…?"

For the thousandth time, each of them wondered just how Charlie always had his finger right on the pulse.

"Oh Charlie - we've been held up, almost robbed, ridiculed and joked over, made to feel like grass root greenhorns - and we still never got anything to eat!" Kris listed off on her fingers her version of events. "And I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" She folded her arms and sat back, feeling like she would pass out from hunger if the day wore on much longer without sustenance.

The chuckle that reverberated from the speaker was genuine.

"I knew you would be ready for something substantial angels…"

A knock at the door had Kris, Kelly and Sabrina swivelling their heads in that direction. Kris took the initiative, already ahead of the others in her anticipation of "something substantial".

"Come in!" She stood up and made her way to the door. It opened and a Chinese gentlemen clad in chefs whites appeared, with both arms full of Chinese takeaway food, which immediately filled the room with its rich enticing aromas.

"…so I ordered in for you." Charlie finished. Three cries of overwhelming appreciation went up, and for the next five minutes, the angels forgot all about Charlie's reason for calling, and busied themselves over the wonderful lunch they were about to hungrily devour.

Charlie patiently waited, then when the room became a little quieter, he interjected.

"So back to business angels."

"Sorry Charlie. Of course." Sabrina swallowed her current morsel and set her dish aside, dabbing at her mouth with a napkin.

"It appears you've made a little impression on a certain Los Angeles police officer today Sabrina."

Sabrina caught the note of caution in Charlie's voice. Oh boy.

Kelly turned towards the speaker. "Charlie, his attitude was completely uncalled for. Sabrina just…"

"I know, Kelly." Charlie kindly interrupted Kelly's defence. "But I think Sabrina, after all is said and done, there is a fence to be mended here…don't you agree?"

Sabrina bowed her head in agreement then spoke up.

"Charlie, I'm sorry, I was over the top. And you're right - Officer Maybourn will get an apology." When I'm good and ready, the afterthought bristled through Sabrina's mind in without hesitation.

"Well then I'll look forward to informing Chief Brandon that - once again - the LAPD can expect and will receive full, expedient and well mannered cooperation from Townsend Investigations."

"Of course Charlie." Sabrina suddenly felt like she'd let down her own father and disappointed him in some hugely unsavoury way. She felt her cheeks glow with embarrassment and suddenly, she lost her appetite. She kept her head down and pushed her dish away. Kelly and Kris both looked at each other, and shared looks of guilt that they both felt, but were not entirely sure why.

After a moment of uneasy silence, Charlie then cleared the air.

"Now, angels, I also have a … a small case for you."

Kelly was the first to respond.

"But Charlie - what about all the…" She waved her arm in an arc that took in most of the room "…the accounts that we are supposed to doing while Bosleys away?"

"Hmmm, well it can't be helped angels. Duty calls. Perhaps I'll need to send out for an accountant as well! But for now, I have something a little … enticing for you."

"Enticing?" Kelly repeated, wondering what was coming.

"Have any of you visited the National Maritime Museum in Philadelphia recently?"

Sabrina was forced to look up and trade bemused glances with Kris and Kelly at this somewhat odd question from Charlie. They all shook their heads and shrugged at each other.

"Uh, that would be a no, Charlie." Kelly provided, somewhat unnecessarily she thought. When was the last time any of them had time off, let alone enjoy a trip east?

"Well until just recently, it housed a superb collection of Elizabethan firearms and other similarly dated weaponry which was on loan from the British Museum in London. That is, until about a month ago, when some of this very valuable collection was stolen."

"Philadelphia, Charlie? Isn't that just a little bit out of our way?" Kris spoke up, unsure of what Charlie had up his left sleeve now.

"Of course. That's why you're not going to be hitching the red eye to the east coast any time soon."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Sabrina jumped in with both feet, startled out of her feelings of shame by this little revelation. "Elizabethan firearms!" She looked up and around at Kris and Kelly, and saw by their expressions that the penny had just dropped.

"You're handing us an olive branch, Charlie?" Sabrina asked, suddenly feeling a little lighter.

"Angels, as you all know, I don't usually advocate one up-man-ship. Yet I find myself strangely under-whelmed by the treatment to which my employees are subjected to, from time to time, by those in authority. If there is any chance that you can link the Philadelphia thefts to your own misfortune of today, and come away smelling of the proverbial roses once again, then …" Charlie paused to allow his statement to sink in "…not only I, but the Curator of the National Maritime Museum will be, I'm sure, quite grateful."

"But Charlie…" Kris once again was ready to raise her objections. "…surely both museums have their own investigations in full swing…?"

"I didn't say they haven't, angels - but the National Maritime Curator is an old friend of mine - he just asked me to keep an eye out this way. You never know what might turn up in your own back yard, eh, angels…"

"Right Charlie." Sabrina looked across at Kris and Kelly as she stirred the remains of her take out with a fork. "Looks as though we might be helping Officer Maybourn with his investigation after all." She said, thoughtfully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go, chapter 4 - enjoy and please review - it helps me improve! :-))**

* * *

><p>"So, how do we search for a missing Elizabethan pistol from the London Museum…here in L.A.?" Kelly asked as she got up from the table from which they'd all been eating and wandered towards the mess they had left when they went to lunch.<p>

"The old needle in a haystack springs to mind…" She spoke her thoughts out loud, as she began picking up folders and sheets of accounts from off one of the chairs. Kris and Sabrina joined her, collecting everything together and neatly shuffling them into logical piles on Bosleys desk.

"Well, we could start by calling the Maritime Museum in Philly…but before I do anything else, I guess I'd better head over to Central and eat humble pie at the foot of Officer Maybourn." Sabrina tapped the top of her pile of folders lightly with her index finger as she thought about what she would say and how she would say it. Would the officer even accept her apology, she wondered. So what if he doesn't - not the end of the world. Charlie could live with it, she decided. She looked up to see Kris putting her jacket back on.

"Where you going, Kris?"

Kelly looked up also, at Sabrina's question.

"Oh," Kris frowned. "I need to go back to the restaurant - I hope my gun is still there. I feel such an idiot - first for dropping it - then leaving without it." She felt quite embarrassed but tried not to let Kelly and Sabrina see how stupid she really felt. Or how worried she really was.

"Kris, you were held at gunpoint," Kelly reminded her, "we don't always kick like Bruce Lee when that happens!"

Sabrina nodded her head in agreement. "Kelly's right. We weren't expecting any trouble - we were just trying to order some food, like normal hungry people do. Hey, any one of us could have done the same." She looked Kris in the eye and smiled. "Forget about it. Just go see if you can get it back, huh?"

"Maybe the owner is holding it for you?" Kelly suggested.

Kris relaxed a little. "Yeah, maybe. Okay, I won't be long. See you." She turned and walked towards the door.

"Hey, hold up - I'll walk down with you…" Sabrina caught Kris up. "Kelly, maybe you could …"

"I'll call the Museum in Philadelphia while you're gone." Kelly smiled and waved the two girls off. They continued out of the door and went down to their cars. Sabrina's was parked at the kerbside as usual, just in front of Kelly's Mustang, but Kris had left hers just around the corner when they returned from the restaurant, as someone had brazenly parked a blue VW Beetle in her spot and not left much room to manoeuvre. The fact that it was still there niggled at her and she mentally kicked herself for forgetting to run a DMV check on the plate earlier, and then getting it towed away. She promised herself she would do exactly that as soon as she got back. As she was about to get into her Cobra, she heard Sabrina groan loudly and utter an oath. She looked across the corner at Sabrina, who was looking down at her nearside wheel, scowling.

"Flat!" Sabrina exclaimed, exasperated. "Now when did that happen? It was fine when I parked up!" She shoved her hands in her pockets and sighed aloud.

Kris walked back to the Pinto and looked at the puddle of rubber by their feet.

"Aw, bad luck huh? Wanna lift?" Kris offered. "I can drop you off, head over to Cheerio's and then pick you up?"

Sabrina nodded. "Thanks Kris. I have got a spare in the trunk…" She said as they walked to Kris's car. "I can change a wheel, but I might just call Auto-Joe's. I'm kinda feeling unlucky today!" She joked, as they got into the car.

The waiting area at the front desk of Central Station was an all too familiar sight to Sabrina. She didn't even glance around the pale coloured walls, saving herself the bother of being bored with all the usual Police Department posters that were Blu-Tacked randomly around them, warning the public of the general menaces of society. Instead, as she waited for Officer Maybourn to take his own sweet time to come and see her, she decided to pass the time of day chatting to the desk sergeant about anything she could think of to hold his attention. She hated waiting around with nothing to do. It really was a waste of her valuable time. So someone else would have to suffer instead.

"Here you are, Miss Munro. I thought you would be back to collect it." The restaurant owner at Cheerio's smiled kindly as he handed over Kris's gun.

"I'm just so very, very sorry you and your friends had to endure that awful incident …"

"Oh, Mr Johnson, there was nothing anyone could do," Kris assured him, "it was just one of those things." She smiled also. "We're just all so grateful no-one was hurt."

"Of course, of course." Mr Johnson agreed, his expression a mixture of worry and relief.

"But please, next time you or your friends choose to dine at Cheerio - it will be on the house." He smiled a hopeful smile, indicating that he really did wish his regular customers to keep calling.

"Oh, that's very kind Mr Johnson, but…"

"I insist!" Mr Johnson grinned boyishly, and Kris just couldn't say no.

"Thank you!" Kris held her hand out and they both shook on it. "And thanks again for holding this," she patted her pocket, where she'd stowed her gun, "I can't apologise enough for leaving it."

Johnson waved away her apologies, knowing that this young woman was the one who had been terrorised at gunpoint by the thieves. Kris left the building feeling immensely relieved. She just didn't know what she would have done if someone - perhaps even a child - had picked it up and … she shuddered. Kris, what the hell is wrong with you today, she demanded of herself. But no excuse was good enough. Maybe, like Bosley, she needed a break? Again, she chided herself and changed her thinking, checking her watch on her way across the car park. Three twenty five. Jeez, where had all the time gone, today? She sighed as she opened her car. She couldn't wait to get home, take a long soak in the tub, maybe have a little nightcap, then relax with the novel she was burrowed into at the moment. She loved to read great fiction. She had total respect for people who could spin a great yarn. She wondered briefly if she could ever find the time or the inclination to do something like writing? It wasn't as if she didn't have the material, she thought, with some amusement. She started the car, then her thoughts turned to Sabrina and her meeting with Maybourn. She wondered if Bri's encounter had been as productive as her own.

Kelly replaced the receiver, then was thrown back against the bookshelf with such force that thought wasn't allowed. She blacked out on impact and dropped like a rag doll to the ground as all around her, hellish razor-sharp missiles flew through the room from the imploded windows, some to embed themselves into soft furnishings and paintings, others to shatter into many small injurious fragments and spread like glitter over almost every square inch of available surface.

"So I've just wasted nearly half an hour," Sabrina complained irritably, as Kris drove them both back across town, "waiting for Maybourn, when all the time, he was actually out on the street!"

Kris wasn't at all surprised. Jill had filled her in on a lot of the chumps she'd encountered whilst at the Academy. Maybourn was one of them. Kris shook her head.

"What a jerk!"

"Yeah - and so is the desk sergeant - he knew fine well where Maybourn was!"

Sabrina thought about how eager the desk sergeant appeared to have been, to engage her in conversation, and she made a noise sucking air through her teeth, disgusted with the childish conspiracy and disgusted with herself for falling for it.

"Hey Bri," Kris tried tactfully to change the subject, knowing what Sabrina would be thinking, "did you hear anything from outside, while you were in there?"

"What? What kind of thing? I dunno - why?" Sabrina was a little confused at this sudden change of topic. Then Kris's question jogged Sabrina's memory. She recalled the desk sergeant talking on the phone to someone about an incident being reported across town. There had been a big flurry of uniform activity soon enough. That's when Sabrina had made herself scarce, deciding to save face a little and wait outside for Kris.

Sabrina waited for Kris's response, wondering what the hullabaloo had been about.

Kris kept her eyes on the road as she recalled the bang she'd heard over the hum of city noise, as she'd left Cheerio's on her way to get Sabrina.

"Oh, just - I heard a huge bang somewhere across the city like a car backfiring, but you know, really loud - almost like…" Kris thought some more about the noise as she drove "…like an explosion maybe."

Sabrina then sat up straighter in her seat and peered out of the car windows at the sky, looking for signs of smoke, or even flames. It would be just the icing on the cake, she mused, if, today of all days, some far left wing screwy nut job had decided to blow up City Hall.

"Yeah well, there's always room for improvement even uptown." she joked. "Here, let's put the radio on - maybe there's some local news…" She turned on the radio and found a channel, then sat back to listen, as she continued to let her gaze sweep the Los Angeles skyline for anything out of the ordinary, but as yet, the area they were in was too built up to see much. Kris drove on, a niggling feeling in her stomach beginning to work its way upwards.

Kris edged the Cobra cautiously into the avenue where Townsend Investigations was located, and then pulled it to a screeching halt as near to the agency as Kris could get it, when she at Sabrina both realised at once where the explosion had actually taken place. Seconds later, they both scrambled from the car and ran towards the battered office, gut-wrenched in panic.

All the emergency services were present, but any initial activity seemed to have died down. The Fire Department had apparently just finished dowsing two flaming vehicles and a few police officers were taking statements from witnesses. The fumes and smoke from the cars were enough to make close bystanders feel nauseous and most were now drifting off, having seen all there was to see. Sabrina was caught by an officer as she tried to go further, unsure of where to look first - the soot blackened building or an ambulance parked nearby.

"Sorry miss - it's dangerous here - you should stay back." One of them ordered. She looked and saw Kris receive the same treatment, even as she heard her shout Kelly's name upwards to the floor of their office. Sabrina tried to focus and stood her ground, looking the officer in the eye.

"What happened here? Can you tell me what happened to Kelly Garrett…the woman in our office?" She said forcefully to the officer who held her arm. She heard Kris's voice rising with anxiety as the police officer who caught her, continued to impel Kris backwards. She heard police radio chatter all around her, but took none of it in. She smelt the stench of burnt out vehicles but didn't quite acknowledge who they belonged to. She heard the other police officer try to assure Kris that he would find out about her friend, but she couldn't turn to help Kris. Not yet.

"She looked again at the burnt cars and an unbeckoned thought, with it's ice-cold back-draft, almost seemed to slice her heart in two.

Was there a woman in the building - is she alright? I need you to tell me. Please." Sabrina asked, slowly, clearly, in control. The unthinkable thought which had just nearly caused Sabrina to sink to her knees, continued to taunt her, ducking and diving through her mind like a boxer, feigning and weaving, looking for a way to hit home.

The police officer seemed unsure, then released his grip a little.

"You're one of Townsends people, right?" Sabrina saw the look of professional acknowledgement on his face and pressed for an advantage.

"That's right sir. Please. I'll back right off. I'm backing off right now." And she stepped a few paces backwards. "But please - just tell me if Miss Garrett is okay?" The plead in Sabrina' voice finally hit home with the officer.

"She was brought out unconscious by the Fire Department, but there's no major fire damage to the property…" the officer began to explain. Sabrina felt her eyes water. What was the man telling her…? She waited for what seemed like an eternity to her, before he continued.

"… so she likely hasn't suffered any burns. I think she's been taken to Memorial Hospital with concussion. I can check, if you wait until the buildings been declared safe, miss." He motioned for her to step back towards some die-hard onlookers.

Sabrina obeyed and turned to find Kris standing some feet away, her hands to her ashen face, trembling with shock. She finally discovered that she could move her legs without her knees giving way, and quickly made her way back to Kris and took her by the shoulders.

"Kris, I think Kelly is going to be okay!" Sabrina now tried to assure her.

"H-how - I- Oh God Sabrina…her car… what if…?" Kris dropped her hands from her face but held them clasped together under her chin, as if in prayer, as her shocked gaze went from the smoke damaged building, the windows blown out, to the blackened, smoking hulks of crippled metal that used to be the Pinto and the Mustang. Sabrina then embraced Kris in a hug, rubbing her arms up and down Kris's back to try and stop the shaking.

"Kris, Kris, listen, I just spoke to an officer who saw her come out of the building ..she got a bump on the head, but she's gonna be okay!" She stepped back to look at Kris's face and see if she was registering any of this.

"She probably got a little bang on the head from falling off her chair at the ruckus," Sabrina tried to encourage Kris with a little humour, "but she'll be okay! Huh?"

Kris looked at Sabrina and felt something lift, as she saw Sabrina's brown eyes shine at her with some measure of relief. She almost managed a smile. And in that instant, as she met Sabrina's gaze, just as she was wondering how Sabrina always managed to stay calm in a crisis, she saw a tiny, tiny something in her friends usually guarded expression, that she couldn't ever remember seeing before. Something that looked a lot like fear.

Kris's mind clicked back on the job.

"The cars were rigged with explosives, then?"

"Looks that way." Sabrina agreed, thankful that Kris seemed to be back in control. "Come on, let's get a ride to the hospital. I think I'm owed a favour."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for being patient with me on this new journey! I have lots in store, but am just struggling to lay the groundwork at the moment. Hopefully it'll come clearer soon! And sorry for a short chapter - I want to keep updating on a weekly basis, just so you know I'm still around - for all you die hard fans! Thank you so much for reading, and if you can leave a little review it would mean a lot to me, thanks!**

* * *

><p>Kris could sense Sabrina's nervous anxiety as much as she could feel her own, as they both waited for a doctor to bring them news of Kelly. As far as they knew, she was yet to regain consciousness. She gazed around her, needing to do something, unable to sit still for much longer. The Emergency Department waiting area was cluttered with people, some talking quietly to each other, some gazing around bored, as they waited either for a relative, or to be seen themselves. A few others read magazines that were left on a small table for the public to browse. A typical day for a waiting room in a typical city hospital. For Kris, Sabrina and Kelly, this had been anything but a typical day. What had started out as a very boring day in the office after they had seen Bosley off, had slid quite remarkably into a nightmare. A domino sequence of events had knocked into each other all day long, culminating in some kind of explosion putting Kelly in hospital. Kris looked at Sabrina sitting next to her, just as fidgety, but seemingly a long way off in thought.<p>

"Bri?"

"Huh?" Sabrina swung her head round to meet Kris's questioning look.

"You okay? You looked miles away."

"Ah, yeah." Sabrina gave a tight smile. "I guess I was reminiscing." She glanced up to see if there was any sign of a doctor. But no-one was coming their way.

"Reminiscing about Kelly?" Kris asked, a little puzzled. Then she remembered. "Oh. You mean, the last time she was in hospital?"

"Yeah, after that kid shot at her. I gotta tell ya, boy, Kelly was lucky that day!" Sabrina looked back at Kris, seeing her own anxiety mirrored in Kris's eyes.

"If the kids aim had been just the slightest bit…" Sabrina shook her head in disbelief, even now, of how narrow Kelly's brush with death had been.

Kris recalled what Jill had told her about that day. She remembered how worried and scared her sister and Sabrina had been then.

"Hey Bri." Kris said softly. "Kelly's going to be okay. I know it."

"Yeah!" Sabrina smiled in gratitude at Kris, thankful for her support. She knew Kris was as worried as she herself was. She shouldn't be doing the moody silence thing on her friend, she told herself. She forced herself to brighten up.

"You're right, she's gonna be fine! Kelly's a workaholic! She won't let a little bump on the head stop her, huh?"

Kris gave Sabrina a small grin. "No!" She agreed. Then another worrying thought struck her and she touched Sabrina's arm.

"Hey Sabrina, wait a minute…how are we going to tell Charlie about Kelly? And how are we going to get in touch with Bosley and let him know Kelly's been hurt?"

"I've been thinking about that too…" Sabrina bent a little and rested her forearms on her knees, clasping her hands together.

"We could try Chief Fenton, at the Fire Department, or Chief Brandon at Central…"

Kris winced. Having to go cap in hand to Chief Brandon right now wouldn't be Sabrina's idea of fun, she realised.

"Yeah." Sabrina muttered, as if she had just read Kris's thoughts. "But I don't see any choice. And Charlie needs to know, we've already left it long enough."

Sabrina stood, and was about to go and find a phone, when she heard Kelly's name called out.

"Garret? Kelly Garret?" A male voice intoned over the murmur of the waiting room, causing Kris and Sabrina's heads to snap up in the direction of the voice. Kris immediately got up and they both hurried over to the doctor, the conversation regarding Charlie suddenly forgotten.

"Hello there, ah…?" the doctor, a thin balding man in his early fifties, looked between Kris and Sabrina for a brief introduction.

"I'm Sabrina Duncan, and this is Kris Munroe. We're here for Kelly Garret?" Sabrina provided quickly.

"I'm Doctor Mundy. I've been examining Miss Garret. Now I can tell you that all the tests we've carried out so far with Miss Garret have shown nothing untoward. She has a few cuts from the glass that must have flown around her…" He looked back down to a chart he was carrying and seemed to browse down it.

"…but she isn't actually conscious yet." He looked back up at Sabrina and then Kris, ready to provide any answers to questions regarding the usual implications of this statement.

"Can we see her?" Kris asked, just desperate to get even a glimpse of Kelly. Just to be sure with her own eyes, she was in one piece.

"Well," the doctor began, patiently. "She won't be …"

Sabrina, also eager to see Kelly, unintentionally interrupted him. "Please, doctor Mundy, just a brief visit. We just …need to see her."

The doctor had this conversation so many times, with so many relatives or friends, but he acquiesced, knowing that the two ladies before him wouldn't be a cause for concern for his patient.

"She's been moved to room 316. If you have any further questions, you can check with the nurse on duty or have me paged. Please do try to be brief." He smiled, then turned and called out the name of another patient across the waiting room. Sabrina and Kris headed for the elevators.

They emerged onto the second floor and began to look for room numbers, quickly finding the direction they needed to follow. Kelly's room wasn't too far. They passed the nurses station, giving the nurse there the information she asked for, as they did so, then quietly entered room 316.

Kris heard Sabrina utter a soft sound, as they both approached the bed and looked at Kelly.

There were two small patches on her chest, which had wires feeding back to a machine monitoring her vitals. Apart from that, she seemed intact. Just like she's sleeping peacefully, Kris thought, as she looked down at her friend. Although she was pale, she noticed. Then she noticed the small cuts on her arms and hands, that the doctor had told them about. Kelly was not going to like that, when she woke up, Kris decided. Kelly really had lovely skin and took good care of herself. She hated getting scratches and bumps.

"Here." Sabrina whispered. She had taken a chair from the other side of the room and was putting it by Kris, for her to sit down. She hadn't even noticed that Sabrina had left her side. She murmured her thanks and took the chair, sitting as close to the bed as she could get. Sabrina resumed her station next to Kris, though standing, she took in everything Kris did. She watched Kelly's chest rise and fall in an even relaxed rhythm. Why aren't you awake Kelly? She asked silently, looking at Kelly's deceptively serene face, willing her to wake up this minute. Then she looked at Kris and watched her trace a finger ever so gently near a small red cut, grimacing as she did so. There were narrow strips of medical tape covering a few cuts that must have been too open, but most were dry and already knitting together.

"Come on Kelly honey, open your eyes, huh?" Kris said in a very hushed voice.

Mind reader, Sabrina thought, and smiled a little. Kris turned her head slightly towards Sabrina.

"Do you think people can take in a little of what's being said, even when they're unconscious?" She asked.

"Yeah, maybe - I dunno." Sabrina answered, honestly. "Why, are you thinking of telling Kelly that her Mustang is resting in the scrap yard next to my Pinto?" She joked.

Kris humphed a small chuckle. "Might wake you, huh Kelly?" She watched Kelly's eyes for a flicker, but there was no movement.

"I guess not." She said, almost to herself.

"Excuse me, ladies…" A nurse had popped her head around the door. "Would you like another chair?" She asked, kindly, gesturing towards Sabrina.

"Oh, uh…" Sabrina looked over to the nurse. "Are we alright to stay? The doctor said we shouldn't be too long."

"Oh, Doctor Mundy always errs on the side of caution, of course. But I can see that you're taking great care with your bedside manners so…" she winked at the two visitors "… no harm if you stay a while longer. Miss Garret might actually respond to your voices." She smiled and disappeared, then reappeared moments later with another chair for Sabrina, who gratefully thanked the nurse and sat herself down on the other side of the bed.

No sooner had she sat and made herself comfortable however, than she sat straight back up again and tutted to herself.

"Kris, I have to go and try contact Charlie." She stood up, an apologetic look on her face.

"I'll be here." Kris said. Sabrina headed for the door. "I'll be as quick as I can." She whispered back to Kris, who nodded.

"Bri?" Kelly could just make out a blurry image of Sabrina near the door. It looked like Bri. Tall, skinny, dark blob at the top.

"Hey Kel!" The dark blob at the top said in a warm voice, as it got closer.

She tried blinking to clear the blurriness and found that yes, it was looking definitely like Bri. She felt a hand take hold of her own and squeeze it lightly. Kris?

"Oh thank God! Kelly!" Kris spoke up, thankful she didn't have to whisper any more.

Kelly tried to lift her head off the pillow. Darn, was she in hospital - again? What on earth …Ow! She abruptly stopped the forward movement of her head and laid gently back against the pillow where she should have stayed.

"Hey, take it easy Kelly! You hit your head!" Kris patted her shoulder.

"No kidding! Ow! It hurts…a lot!" Kelly let out a groan of pain.

Sabrina had crouched back down at Kelly's bedside and was looking at her fondly, very relieved to see Kelly peeping out of her slightly bloodshot but still lovely green eyes.

"Not good, huh?" Sabrina said, gently stroking a finger down Kelly's arm. Then she smiled. "Jeez Kelly, you know if you had P.M.S. you shudda just said, we would have just opened the windows for you!" She joked, and Kris cast her a good-natured 'trust you' glance across the bed. Kelly furrowed her brow.

"What?"

"Oh, the explosion..," Kris began, "…uh, someone blew up the cars out front of the office. That's how come you hit your head and wound up in here." She explained.

"Oh." Kelly still didn't understand and tried to remember what Kris was talking about. She couldn't. She sighed again.

Sabrina saw that Kelly was struggling. "Kelly, I'm gonna go get the nurse, then I have to try call Charlie. I'll be back as quick as I can, okay?"

Kelly experimented with a slight nod. Sabrina got up and walked to the door.

"Wait!" Kelly exclaimed suddenly, from the bed.

"What, Kelly?" Sabrina turned, suddenly worried that something else was wrong.

"I got a phone call…!" A flashback swept through her mind like a mini tornado, as she remembered taking a call from someone with a strange voice. She tried again to lift her head, but it hurt too much.

"It's okay Kelly!" Kris re-assured her. "Just lie back and rest okay? Bri's going to fetch the nurse."

"But I think it's important…" Kelly tried to remember what the caller had said, but there was a dark emptiness where the words should have been.

Sabrina continued on out of the door, needing to have some medical assistance for Kelly. They could ask her about the phone call later, when she felt a little better. Where was Bosley when you needed him, she mused, as she headed towards the nurses station.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi-de-Hi Campers! Sorry for the little delay in updating. I am currently working on getting my internet fully up and running. Hopefully things should be sorted this week, then I can post as often as I wish! Or as you wish! Thank you so much Vore De Ville and Lilikap for your pleasant, up building reviews, every review is precious to me! Even if you don't review, thank you for reading and hope you stick with me! (I check my stats you know!) Have a good week, everyone!**

**:-)**

* * *

><p>"Here you go, Kris." Sabrina brought two mugs of fresh coffee over and held one out to Kris.<p>

After Sabrina had called and asked Chief Brandon at Central for help in contacting Charlie, she'd then turned back to find Kris looking for her near the phone booths. Kelly had been given a sedative after becoming agitated with not being able to recall much of why she was in hospital. Doctor Mundy had been paged and Kris had been kindly advised to let Kelly rest. Now they were both at Sabrina's apartment, waiting on a telephone call.

"Thanks Bri." She gratefully accepted the mug and took a small sip, relishing the hot, strong liquid as it made it's way down her throat. Boy, she had really needed a strong drink of decent coffee. No one ever actually liked machine coffee, did they? She watched Sabrina set her mug down on a coaster on an occasional table near the sofa, then hover by her telephone.

"I'm surprised Chief Brandon was so …" Kris thought about the correct word to choose "… helpful!" She smiled up at Sabrina.

"Yeah." Sabrina agreed. "He actually seemed quite disturbed by our news." She looked over at Kris, perched anxiously on a nearby chair. Kris looks really frazzled, she thought, distractedly. Her hair had dropped, she noticed, courtesy of a few missing clips, and was hanging in her eyes a little. Kelly's hospitalisation seemed to be telling on her. Sabrina's heart sank a little further. Having Kelly in the hospital had given both of them a scare, but now she felt protective of Kris as well. She gave Kris a kindly gaze.

"Are you okay Kris?"

Kris shrugged. "Ah, yeah! I'm okay! Bad day, eh!" She smiled, trying to convince Sabrina that she was handling all of this days events just like she would have handled any other day. And actually, she was, she realised. Okay, she was worried sick over Kelly. But that was normal. The day had turned out about as far from normal as it could get. But… She looked up and saw Sabrina watching her. Waiting her for her to …what? Start showing some cracks? Kris eyed Sabrina carefully. Sometimes she wondered if Sabrina thought she wasn't up to this job. She felt her mouth twitch sideways. A long time facial tick that she'd still not been able to completely overcome. She smiled immediately, to try and hide the tell tale sign.

"Kris, it's okay!" Sabrina smiled back warmly, seeing a little of Kris's distress. "You're right, it's been a hell of a day, huh!" She sighed and turned back towards the telephone, willing it to ring, wishing Charlie would hurry and contact them. And just as this thought overrode all others in that moment, she found herself suddenly startled by the loud bell of a call as it noisily jangled into the small silence of her living room, bringing her focus back on track. She snatched up the receiver, pulled an earring out of the way, then spoke into the phone.

"This is Sabrina Duncan…"

Kris sat up straighter, waiting to hear.

"Charlie!" Sabrina then exclaimed. "Kelly's alright Charlie. We've just come from the hospital. She's resting…."

Sabrina listened further. "…no, I don't think so Charlie… u-huh…"

Kris set her coffee aside, stood up, and walked over to Sabrina, who watched her approach.

"We're okay too Charlie…but the office…"

Kris suddenly felt strange - like she'd been dislocated from a well-oiled machine, somehow. No Bosley. No office. Kelly in hospital. Right then, she just wanted to hear Charlie's re-assuring voice. She stuck her hands deep into her jeans pockets and patiently listened to Sabrina's end of the conversation.

"Well, Charlie…." Again, Sabrina eyed Kris. "I don't think any of us are gonna back down on this one…"

Kris didn't exactly understand the whole meaning behind Sabrina's statement, but she shook her head at Sabrina anyway, to show unity. No, she was certainly in no mood for backing down on anything right now - whatever it was.

"And the only lead we might have is with Kelly about a phone call she thinks she had, just before the bombs went off…" Sabrina grimaced at Kris. "…No, she can't really remember much at all right now so it looks like we'll have to call the museum back, in Philadelphia - do you have the number Charlie?" She scrabbled around for a pen and some paper and jotted down some numbers…right... Okay…we will… thank you Charlie, Bye bye."

Sabrina hung up and looked at Kris, sighing.

"Charlie wanted to know if we still want to pursue this case."

"What?" Kris was perplexed. "Why?"

Sabrina nodded in her own agreement at Kris's question.

"Well Charlie is worried that we may have co-incidentally bitten off more than we can chew!" Sabrina threw her hands up in a gesture of bemusement.

"But wait a minute!" Kris interjected. "_We _didn't actually do the biting! We never even started anything - whatever _thing_ this is!" Kris rolled her eyes in emphasis and threw her hands out in agitation.

"I know!" Sabrina agreed. She couldn't agree more. This whole case - if anyone could call it that - this whole day was just one big nightmare!

"I know, and I just don't get it!" Sabrina repeated. She sank down onto her sofa to think. Kris followed suit, and resumed her position on Sabrina's chair.

"Bri - we are the victims here, I know. But I'm not about to go running when Kelly's nearly been blown to bits! I want to know what the hell is going on here and I'm not going to wait around for Officer Maybourn to figure it out!" Kris's voice was controlled, but her tone was adamant.

Sabrina rubbed her hands over her face. "No. Me neither."

Sabrina's tone told Kris all she needed to know. This huge mess was not going to be left to fester. Nor was it going to be exhaustively investigated to a successful completion by any other agency than themselves. Sabrina looked across at Kris.

"We're going to get to the bottom of all this, Kris. Whatever _this _is." Sabrina stood up and went back to the phone.

"I'm going to call the museum again and get the details we need about the robbery." But she first scribbled something down on paper, then handed the paper out to Kris.

"Here Kris - it's a number we can contact Charlie on. Take a copy in case we get split up."

Kris went over, looked the number over then shoved the paper into her jeans pocket.

Sabrina then picked up the phone and dialled.

The man sat by the girls' bedside, watching her sleep. Just as he'd done every day and night since she was born. Apart from the three months he had spent in prison. Those terrible ninety three days when he had not been able to lay eyes on his only daughter for even a moment. It had almost broke his heart. Again. He ran a hand through his almost shoulder length fair hair and sighed, looking down at his precious one, seeing a measure of peace on her beautiful, but delicate little face. He drank in the sight of his wonderful little sleeping angel, who was his whole life. His whole being. His whole universe. He wondered again, as he gazed down, how God could give such an incredible precious gift, then threaten to take her away again. As he had done with his wife. He lowered a hand down over the cot and tenderly brushed a wavy lock of dark hair away from across his daughters eyebrow. A tiny frown appeared ever so briefly, then disappeared, at his touch. He smiled knowingly. Sweet dreams, precious. He marvelled for the thousandth time at her dark hair and complexion. He was fair haired - although showing flecks of grey now - and so her mother had been. But Beth had appeared with the looks from a few generations ago, on her mothers side. Italian. It never ceased to amaze him how genes could jump about like that. How, they could also bring forth harsh unfairness as well as such fair beauty. Beth had been diagnosed with Hodgkins Disease not long after her third birthday and the doctors had told him it was most likely hereditary. It had struck down his father in his early thirties. Now his beautiful Beth was battling with all her little might through her tender infant years. Yet, even through the treatments and sickness, Beth had smiled and given, touching everyone with her own little joys she managed to find in every day life. Even the little things, such as a ladybird flying in through an open window and landing on her bedspread. Or her delight at an unexpected visit from someone. Or even just being able to enjoy honey spread on her toast occasionally, when she was feeling better and able to keep down richer foods.

He sat for ten more minutes gazing, thinking, wishing, hoping. And praying. Then he bent and kissed his daughter on her warm forehead.

"I love you, sweetheart." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'll be back soon." He whispered.

He left the room quietly, and made his way out of the hospital, his heart heavy as lead.

The following morning, a dark blue car drew up and parked near to the Townsend Agency and Kris and Sabrina got out, both anxious to be back on their familiar territory, but both acutely aware of the need for caution. After calling the museum back to get the required information the previous night, Sabrina and Kris had decided to start fresh in the morning. They were both feeling pretty wrung out, yet they both admitted they felt the need for a little companionship, so Sabrina had offered for Kris to stop the night. Kris, for her part, had frankly decided that she didn't care to be on her own that night and Sabrina had also admitted she was a little worried about both their safety.

Today though, Kris thought, as she swung the car door shut, was a new day. She drew in a deep breath and let it out quickly, looking around at Sabrina. Things had to start looking up.

They walked the few hundred yards to the Townsend entrance, their gazes falling on the boarded up windows and sooty brickwork. But when they drew level with the entrance, their attention was taken also by the two scorched patches of concrete on the road adjacent to the office. Kris wrinkled her nose. There was still a very slight smell of burnt fuel and rubber emanating from the road. She looked across the corner to where her Cobra sat, gleaming a little too proudly it seemed.

"You wanna go check it out?" Sabrina asked her, following Kris's line of sight and knowing how much she loved the Cobra.

Kris thought for a moment.

"Nah, it looks okay. Let's see if we can go inside, huh?" She nodded towards the office. It wasn't something she was actually looking forward to. It was ten fifty am. They had called the Fire Department first thing that morning to find out if the building had been declared safe. But they still had to wait for a final inspection and assessment. They had been told however, that so far there had been no signs of structural damage noted by the Fire Officer in charge, who had been at the scene yesterday.

They stepped up to the entrance itself and Sabrina peered through the open door and saw three uniformed men - presumably the assessment team, judging by the paraphernalia they carried - coming towards her, crunching glass and plaster underfoot.

She stepped back outside, Kris behind her, to allow the men out.

"Good morning, Miss…uh…Duncan, isn't it?" The first of the men greeted her and scribbled something on a clipboard of paper.

"That's right. Good morning!" She smiled a quick courteous smile then looked meaningfully over the mens' shoulders to the inside.

"So, what's the verdict Sir?" She looked back at the team leader.

He smiled and held out the clipboard and a pen.

"We're happy to say the building is sound and you can now gain access…obviously, please be careful of the glass. Please can you sign here, and then you can take the top copy for insurance purposes."

Sabrina signed the form and the men left her and Kris alone to face the mess.

They cautiously entered into the main office where the lights had needed to be switched on, and both gasped at the starkly lit scene before them.

"Aw Kris!" Sabrina exclaimed, as she slowly and carefully crunched her way across the glass littered carpet to the middle of the room. Kris followed Sabrina, then fanned out to the left of her towards Bosleys' desk when she had spotted something on the floor. Something that made her shudder inside when she got up close and was able to see it better. Some drops and smudges of crimson. It was Kelly's blood. Kris stood, unable to take her eyes off the stains, her mind suddenly assaulted by images of Kelly thrown down there, knocked senseless and getting cut to ribbons in the process.

"God!" She muttered. Sabrina was by her side in a few strides, looking down at what had grabbed Kris's attention.

She put an arm around Kris's shoulder.

"C'mon Kris. Kelly's safe now, okay? She's going to be alright. C'mon now, huh?" She turned Kris away from the spot, distracting her by changing the subject and pointing out what needed to be replaced, and then coming up with ideas on how they could redecorate the office. Kris welcomed the distraction and looked around at the mess, but actually seeing that it was an excellent excuse to have some of their own way with the décor. She grinned, in spite of herself and the situation. She could just see Bosleys' face when he got back from his vacation, to find the office drenched in vivid hues of blancmange, lilac and azure… She caught Sabrina grinning back.

"Okay," she shrugged, "maybe not blancmange…" she grinned again. Sabrina raised a quizzical eyebrow at her. Then almost jumped out of her skin when the phone rang.

"Jeesh, my heart!" Sabrina joked, patted her chest, then turned back towards the desk. It was cluttered with all kinds of debris and there was no sign of the squawk box or the phone, but the direction that the persistent ringing came from told her she needed to look back to the floor. She crouched at the far side of the desk and pulled the phone out from underneath a pile of fallen books, and lifted the receiver up to her ear, carefully brushing off and avoiding the tiny shards of glass everywhere.

"Hello? Townsend Agency?"

"I'm sorry… your friend got… hurt…" A wave of static chipped through a strangely muffled voice at the other end, then the line went dead.

"What? Hello?" Sabrina then drew the receiver away, looking at it in disbelief, as if it had just performed some kind of magic trick in her hand.

"Sabrina…" Kris began, alarmed, "Who was it? What's wrong? Is it Kelly?"

"No!" Sabrina put the receiver back down and looked at Kris, stunned. "Someone just apologised for Kelly getting hurt!"

"What?" Kris exclaimed, incredulous. "You mean, whoever caused all this mess…" she waved her arm around, "…and put Kelly in hospital - just called to say… sorry?" A note of anger now crept into Kris's voice.

"I don't believe it!" She continued, her voice rising, belying her crowding emotions.

"Kris…" Sabrina stood up to face Kris, and saw temper flaring across her friends normally calm and friendly features. She reached a hand out towards her, unnerved.

"Sabrina! Who ARE these people?" Kris looked around the office, the awful feeling of dread returning from the previous day. Someone was watching them. Someone knew they were here. She felt Sabrina's hand touch her arm and involuntarily flinched, causing Sabrina to pull back a little. She caught the look of uncertainty on Sabrina's face and suddenly felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry Bri! I didn't mean to… it's just that…"

A ghost of a smile touched Sabrina's lips. "It's okay, I know Kris - we're being watched." She cleared her throat tensely. "C'mon, let's go."

Kris didn't need any further encouragement. She led the way out. Sabrina followed, casting a quick glance over her shoulder, feeling a terrible stab of guilt at their hasty exit. This was yet another lesson learned. The one place where they had almost always felt safe and secure, the place where, as well as conducting business, they came together as family; laughed, joked, forged deep friendships…this place suddenly gave them both the creeps. This place was suddenly the last place either of them wanted to be.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I would just like to say - A HUGE THANK YOU to all who are currently reviewing, commenting and making this fic all seem worthwhile! Thank you to Lk, VDV, Gm, and everyone, you know who you are! I love you all for making this journey so… possible!**_

_**Please, please, please - help me continue and make my little life a little happier! - just by leaving a little review!**_

_**Ps sorry this chapter is late & a little short - I had a bit of a weedy weaky Sunday! ;-)**_

* * *

><p><em>He sat opposite Beth's physician in the small but well lit room, a breeze catching in the slatted blinds, making them rattle. The doctor was talking, and he could hear fearful words tumble from the specialists mouth, ghastly words, words he's always dreaded he might hear but thought he might never have to. He heard the words but still was unable to believe what he was hearing.<em>

"_Secondary tumours…liver…metastasised…" The doctor droned on, as if he was reading out a shopping list._

"_But you said she was doing well! You told me that!" He leaned forward in the chair, his fear and indignant anger coiling up around his throat, seeming to tighten his windpipe, threatening to strangle him._

"_I'm so very, very sorry - we just never expected this…"_

"_NO!" He blurted, almost sobbing. "There HAS to be something you can do!"_

_He found himself breaking out of the small stuffy office and running down towards Beth's room, his vision becoming blurred by his tears, the overhead lights shining to brightly and also making his eyes sting._

"_Beth, I'm coming baby, hold on!" He panted, suddenly consumed by the thought that he might already be too late. He skidded around the corner and charged into the room, desperately seeking to find his daughter waiting there for him, as she always was. But the room was completely empty._

"_BETH!" The anguished shout echoed out through his bedroom and across his sparsely furnished apartment. He sat bolt upright, hair sticking clammily to his forehead by tiny rivulets of sweat, his breathing ragged and loud in the otherwise quiet room. He tore the bed sheet away from him, wondering if that was what had somehow made him feel like he was being throttled. The dream… _

"_Beth!" He whispered, then groaned and laid back down in the darkness of the early hours, replaying the dream over and over in his mind, the overtones of it gnawing at his insides like a ravenous dog, until mercifully, his exhaustion began to overcome him. _

Kris jumped in the Cobra and started the engine, checking the street for signs of watchers, just as Sabrina herself was doing, as she fastened her seatbelt.

"I don't see anything, do you Kris?"

Kris checked her rear-view mirror again before answering.

"No. Nothing out of the ordinary." She sighed. "He's probably long gone by now anyway." She pulled the car away from the kerb and they headed towards the city, towards Memorial Hospital, both worried that Kelly may be in some danger.

"Uh, I dunno - he might be following us." Sabrina felt too edgy. She hated the thought that she was being watched. Was Kelly being watched, in her room? That thought left a cold feeling prickle down her spine.

"Step on it a little, huh, Kris?" She murmured, still glancing around, and behind them.

Kris nodded, not needing to be told.

Kris entered Kelly's room first, as Sabrina checked at the desk to ask who else, if anyone, had visited Kelly.

"Kelly!" Kris was very much surprised to see her friend not only awake and out of bed, but fully dressed, looking out of her window at something.

She set her bag down on the end of the bed and approached Kelly, anxiety written plainly all over her face.

Kelly turned to greet Kris but was interrupted by Kris's anxious questioning.

"What are you doing out of bed? Did the doctor say you could get up? Shouldn't you be sitting down, or something?"

"Kris! Hey, slow down! Nice to see you too!" Kelly held her arms out to Kris to try and placate her. "I'm feeling a lot better today! Really, I'm okay!" She smiled.

"Oh! That's great!" But Kris still wasn't convinced. "What were you looking at?" She gestured towards the window. Then suddenly remembered why they had high-tailed it so quickly back to the hospital.

"Hey, has someone been watching you? Is somebody out there?" Kris's voice was tight with worry and she went to the window and peered out, almost expecting to see someone down below, hurrying guiltily away. But all she could see were flower beds and a small pond.

"No! Why?" Kelly seemed perplexed. "Kris, you're scaring me - what's wrong?"

"Kelly!" Sabrina appeared in the room, equally as surprised as Kris to see Kelly out of bed and dressed.

"Are you okay? Why are you out of bed?" She asked, walking over to join her two friends.

Kelly sighed, exasperated.

"Look, I'm alright!" She patted both Sabrina and Kris on the shoulder and tried not to feel to hemmed in by her friends concern.

"I had a really good night and I feel really fine today. Really. Please don't worry, okay?" Kelly tried to convince them both. Even though her head still throbbed and the lights made her vision dance a little.

"And," she began, gesturing for them to sit on the bed while she talked, "I remember what happened at the office. I remember the phone call, just before the explosions."

Kris and Sabrina sat, somewhat reluctantly, and listened. Kelly pulled a chair up and sat opposite them, feeling a little unsteady on her feet, but not at all wishing to show it. She wanted to get out of there - asap.

"I had just hung up from Charlie's museum contact, when the phone rang again, and someone with a really muffled voice said that he was sorry…!" Kelly shrugged her shoulders at Sabrina and Kris.

"And that's all he said, then he hung up…and then…" Kelly's brow creased and her eyes glazed a little, as the incomplete memory of exactly what happened to her after she replaced the receiver held her thoughts captive.

"Kelly?" Kris broke the silence.

Kelly snapped back to the present. "Sorry."

"Hey, no need to apologise!" Sabrina smiled. Then frowned.

"The thing is Kelly - we got a similar call just a little while ago back at the office."

Kelly looked at Sabrina questioningly.

"We went back to check over the damage - and someone called - like you just described - to say they were sorry you got hurt!"

"That's why I thought someone was watching you in here Kelly…" Kris tried to explain. "…someone must have known we were there, when they called."

Kelly thought about this for a moment.

"Do you think it has something to do with what happened at the restaurant?"

"I don't know," Sabrina answered, "but I do know I'm getting tired of being led around by our noses!"

Kelly drew in a deep breath then stood up. "Come on. I have to get out of here and we have to get to the bottom of this." She said defiantly.

"Have you seen my car keys?" She added suddenly, looking absently around the room.

Kris and Sabrina both stood up quickly, both realising that it was not a good idea for Kelly to be leaving right now.

"Um Kelly, why don't you wait for the doctor…" Sabrina slid a hand around Kelly's arm.

"I'm alright, Bri!" Kelly snapped. "Will you just stop fussing?"

She drew her arm away in agitation, but in that instant, Kelly knew she'd erred, in more than one way, and she dropped her head, already ashamed that she'd snapped at Sabrina. She looked back up to see both Kris and Sabrina holding her gaze steadily.

"Uh, okay Kelly." Sabrina's voice was smooth, but Kelly noted all too well, the slight edge that had crept there. "We're just concerned about you, that's all."

"The office isn't exactly a pretty picture you know, Kel." Kris added, her own memory serving her very well. Then she looked pointedly down to Kelly's arms, where the cuts were giving up their glaring evidence of the previous days' incident.

"I - I'm sorry." Kelly said, quietly. "I - I didn't mean that to come out like it did."

She looked earnestly back at Sabrina, then Kris. "I guess I'm just a little fractious." She shook her head at her uncalled for outburst.

"I'm really sorry. But I'm fine, and I just need to get out of here…"

Kelly tried to shrug off the weight of the apology, knowing that, by Kris and Sabrina's patient expressions, that her apology had been accepted. Without a word. She had good friends. She had great friends. She ought to remember that more often.

And…" She looked down at her rumpled and bloodstained clothing "…I could really do with a change of clothes, you know?"

"Okay Kelly." Sabrina nodded, wisely allowing Kelly to decide what was best for herself - even if it didn't sit right with her. "We'll take you home and call Charlie from yours while you freshen up. I called the museum back earlier … we need to start the legwork on the stolen antiques. And we called Charlie on the way here - he's trying to get the number and location of our mystery caller."

"Fine."

Kelly headed towards the door and Kris and Sabrina followed, casting each other suspicious glances. They couldn't stop Kelly from signing herself out from hospital, but she couldn't stop them from being right behind her, just in case.

The ride over to Kelly's house was mostly made in silence, much to Sabrina and Kris's concern. Apart from Kelly highlighting her worry regarding Charlie's reluctance for them to continue investigating all that was currently going on, Kelly had remained fairly tight-lipped as they had travelled across town. And both Kris and Sabrina knew that when Kelly had something to say, she would normally say it. Both Kris and Sabrina were relieved when they pulled up into Kelly's driveway.

Kelly promptly headed for the shower once everyone was offered drinks. Sabrina took this as a sign to get busy.

"Kris - I'm going to call Charlie okay?" Sabrina took charge, her usual energy brimming over, as she felt the need to be right at the heart and pulse of everything. Kelly wasn't right. Kris was worrying. Bosley wasn't around. She needed to be grounded by Charlie.

"Okay Sabrina. I talked to the telephone company and they won't release details of the call made to our office unless we issue a warrant." Charlie's response was pretty much what Sabrina expected.

"Private number, huh, Charlie?"

"Exactly, angel."

"So. I guess we need to go back to Central." Sabrina's voice was flat. She looked over to Kris, who rolled her eyes in her exasperation.

"That seems the logical approach right now, Sabrina." Charlie added, somewhat unnecessarily.

"Right Charlie." Sabrina paused for a second. "Oh Charlie? About the stolen antiques from Philadelphia. I have a list of all the items that were stolen, along with some interesting facts about some of them."

"Okay Sabrina. Is there anything that catches your eye?"

"Well Charlie - the antique pistol we saw being wielded at Cheerio's. Either it's a cheap replica - or it's the real deal." Sabrina answered. She cursed inwardly. That went without saying.

"What I mean Charlie is that," She tried again to explain her thoughts, "I think the guy who knocked off the restaurant really is carrying an antique. The thing is Charlie, I think he's carrying much more than just one piece."

Kris sat patiently, not quite understanding where Sabrina's information was coming from. Meanwhile, she had heard Kelly's shower switch off, and knew that Kelly wouldn't be long in joining them in her front room. She just hoped that Sabrina had more answers than questions, so that Kelly would have something firm to latch onto. She heard Sabrina sigh once more into the phone.

"Charlie - we need more time to trace all the missing artefacts from the museum..." Sabrina was restless, anxious… and more than a little worried.

"…and I think that most of the pieces are with our friend the Brit. We need to track him down Charlie…we need to track him down now."

Charlie caught all of this at once.

"Angels - do whatever you have to. After all, this _is_ … your case."

Sabrina and Kris grinned at each other.

"Thank you Charlie!"

Kris had stood up and hurried to join Sabrina at the phone.

"Thanks Charlie!" She chimed in, just before Sabrina replaced the receiver.

Kelly finished dressing, then made her way out of her bedroom and into the front room where she saw Sabrina perched on the end of her sofa, Kris standing right along side of her. She fluffed at her damp hair, wanting it to dry out quickly, but not wanting to be bothered right now with her hair dryer.

"So, what's going on? What have I missed?" She aimed the jovial remark at Kris, knowing that she always, always had an ally in Kris, no matter what.

"Have you spoken to Charlie?" Kelly insisted, when Kris didn't respond in kind. "What did he say?"

She really didn't like the look that Kris tried to aim at Sabrina. And, when she looked Sabrina full in the face, she really didn't like the blank look that she found there either.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! First of all BIG HUGE THANK YOU to all who are reviewing - VdV, Gm, Lk, Bq AND ANON! I can't live without your reviews you know! And also Just to say sorry for lack of updates recently - had a lot going on work-wise and was away all last weekend! Phew, busy busy! Plus also, myself and Lilikap have kicked off another fic - "Of Angels & Peacocks"! Please review! Will be updating on this shortly too!**

**So hope you're all still gonna stick with me here - you know I always get a bit behind, but I always finish what I started! So hope you like - sorry its short but - Please review, review and help me improve!**

* * *

><p>He had always loved Liz, right from Second Form at school. Liz was smart. She knew things, she read a lot more that he did, but didn't seem to push herself academically. He never knew, back then, what it was that Liz saw in him when he asked her out finally, in the Third Form. But she said yes… and they both knew it was right. Not just a bit of a fling, mind you, but…right. They spent much time together after school, perched on the wall of the entrance gates, just talking, talking… about so many things….how they would change the world if they could. How no-one would ever have to pick coal off a beach just to get by. How everyone would be able to afford to have their own house… and so many other things in-between. So many things they would put to rights if they could. And all the while they talked, they ignored all the wolf whistles and giggles of their school mates and friends. It just didn't matter.<p>

Yet both their parents were not at all happy with any of this. Both sets of parents tried in vain to break their relationship and stuck their noses in, until eventually, both age sixteen, they ran away together and made their way up to Gretna Green and were wed.

A year later, Liz conceived.

Liz had never really wanted a gaggle of kids at her ankles. But when Beth was born, she realised something fundamental about her ideals. If she really wanted a better world, maybe her own child could also help make a difference.

At school, Liz had always been quietly rebellious of the system. Oh, she wasn't the disruptive type. She didn't give the teachers a hard time. In fact, quite the opposite. She was very respectful of her elders and betters. Yet she was generally able to respond quite eloquently on matters that she held dear to her heart. Without causing scenes or disruption. That was Liz. She was amazing. She wanted to change the system. But she also decided that going through University - even if her parents could have managed to provide for this - was not the answer. Liz was a little afraid she would conform and become part of the establishment, and not against it.

He had decided, during one of their "Wall Assemblies" that Liz was the only girl he would ever truly want. He would quite literally, if necessary, follow his Liz to the ends of the earth. And when they were married, he once and for all knew that somehow, Liz would find "the ends of the earth" and he would never, never leave her side.

"Okay Kelly, well Charlie has given us the go ahead on this case." Sabrina replied, watching Kelly. Kelly shrugged.

"Great! What does that mean exactly?" Kelly moved further into the room, aware that both Kris and Sabrina were watching her. She felt irritated, but tried to let it pass. She sat down on one of her chairs and focussed on the conversation at hand.

"Well…" Sabrina replied "…it means that we now have Charlie's full approval to chase down everyone we think who is connected with the robbery in Philly. That obviously now includes the British guy at the restaurant with the fancy gun."

Kris noticed that Kelly was frowning.

"Kelly? Are you alright?" Kris was still worried.

Kelly shot her a warning look. "I'm fine Kris! Really!" She then turned her attention back to Sabrina.

"So where do we go from here?" Kris felt a little hurt, but decided to let it ride for now. Maybe what Kelly needed was something to do. She kept quiet.

Sabrina cleared her throat, but tried to keep the conversation business-like, for Kelly's sake.

"Right, well the phone company won't release any details of our mystery caller without a warrant…so it looks like we'll be requiring the services of Officer Maybourn…"

Kris and Kelly groaned aloud.

"…I know!" Sabrina continued. "But I think we need to get over there and get it over with, huh?" She looked over at Kelly, who nodded her agreement.

"Kelly - Sabrina - do you mind if I call Charlie and see if we can come up with another angle on this?" Kris eyed Sabrina meaningfully.

"Kelly?" Sabrina threw a questioning look in Kelly's direction.

Kelly looked up from staring at her telephone.

"Uh, sure Kris. No problem." She smiled and looked across at Sabrina.

"So Kris, you just wait here at Kelly's 'til we get back, huh?" Sabrina asked innocently.

"Yeah, I thought maybe you and Kelly could hit Maybourn with all of your superior feminine wiles…!" She grinned across at Kelly, but noticed disconcertingly that she seemed to have zoned out again.

Sabrina caught Kris's head-nod over in Kelly's direction and stood up.

"Okay, let's get going. We've got a lot to do. Kelly - you ready?" Sabrina kept the business-like tone in her voice and was only slightly relieved when Kelly snapped out of it and stood up herself.

"Right. Let's go. See you later Kris." Kelly nodded her head and headed for the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something Kel?" Sabrina reminded her.

Kelly turned to see Sabrina holding her handbag out to her. Kelly smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks Bri."

"Don't mention it."

Thirty minutes later, Sabrina was back at Central ,with Kelly. They had been told that Maybourn was definitely in the building and that he would be along very soon. Sabrina could only take the desk sergeants word for that. They waited patiently for almost thirty minutes before Officer Maybourn finally made his way down to greet them.

"Ah! Well if it isn't the Townsend girls!" He grinned almost from ear to ear, as he swaggered over to where they were seated. Sabrina and Kelly both stood up as Maybourn approached. Sabrina took a quiet deep breath and extended her hand.

"Officer Maybourn - thank you so much for seeing us. I really appreciate your time!" She managed a genuine smile, despite herself. Maybourn however, didn't return any courtesy.

"Well, what can I _do_ for you today, ladies?" He asked, and placed his hands on his hips in an all to commonplace stance.

Sabrina looked at Kelly, and saw irritation in her friends face also. She then took a small step closer to Maybourn.

"Is there somewhere we can discuss some - information which I believe you'd be quite interested to be in possession of?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Maybourn gave Sabrina a slightly scornful grimace.

"Oh - you have some information - for me?" He replied, in a stage whisper, and winked, another grin then spreading across his swarthy features.

Sabrina was growing very weary very quickly.

"Officer Maybourn…" Kelly suddenly interrupted the unprofitable situation that seemed to be arising between Sabrina and the police officer.

"…we came here to try to mend some fences and also to discuss a way in which we could both help each other get to the bottom of the restaurant robbery..."

Sabrina looked across at Kelly, surprised that she appeared to be finally getting focussed on things.

"…do you have any more leads on the case, Officer?" Kelly continued, avoiding Sabrina's gaze. Sabrina also noted the silky smooth tone to Kelly's voice which she really didn't like.

Maybourn stopped grinning and looked seriously at Kelly.

"Actually, I don't think that…" He began, not wanting to divulge the progress of his case to any outsiders, much less these two broads.

"Well I think that you ought to get thinking, Officer Maybourn, because we have a nice …" Sabrina then carried on where Kelly left off, leaning in conspiratorially again towards Maybourn "…_juicy _lead for you. Of course, we could keep you in the dark…", she then turned to Kelly, "…what do you think Kelly?"

Kelly shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"Gee, I don't really care. And I'm bored. Are you bored, Sabrina?" Kelly replied, sighing and looking around for the exit. Sabrina's radar pricked at these odd words from Kelly, but she needed to play along in order to get Maybourns attention.

"Yup - bored. 'Bye Officer Maybourn. Thanks for the chat." Sabrina and Kelly turned to go.

"Uh, wait!" Maybourn called them back, unsure of things a little. "Okay…what have you got?" He decided to call their bluff.

Sabrina and Kelly both turned around.

"Well, for starters, what have you got?" Sabrina eyed Maybourn expectantly.

"Oh come on don't play games with me girls, I aint got all day here!" Maybourn was getting tired of their antics. "Just lay your cards on the table okay? Tell me what you have, then you and I can be friends already, okay?" Maybourn's demeanour was descending into "I don't give a damn" territory again and Sabrina decided that she really needed the police on their side right now.

"Alright then. Mind if we sit?" She indicated the chairs they had been previously occupying. Maybourn then realised that the waiting area was a little too public.

"No - come though here." He walked them through some doors and then into a small office, and gave them chairs to sit on in front of a desk.

"So…I'm waiting?" He said impatiently as he swung in behind the desk, and they sat down, in small dreary sergeants office.

Sabrina cleared her throat.

"Well our employer, Mr Townsend has been informed by a very good friend of his, that some antique armoury was stolen from the National Maritime Museum in Philadelphia about a month ago…"

Maybourn wasn't slow on the uptake.

"You what?" He spluttered, disbelieving what he was hearing. "You had this information and you didn't come forward immediately?" His face seemed to pink, and both Sabina and Kelly eyed each other.

"Officer Maybourn first of all…" Sabrina tried to placate him.

"First of all, _nothing_!" Maybourn began to rant, wagging his pudgy finger in Kelly and Sabrina's direction. "Don't you realise you've been with-holding information? Don't you realise that's against _the law_? Don't you realise I could…"

"Please …Officer!" Sabrina put her hand up and raised her voice a little to try and stop the tirade. "Please - sir - will you just hear us out?" She added a pleading note to her voice to try and calm the man before them down, before he actually had a coronary. Maybourn took a deep breath and let it out in a loud rasp.

"We had every intention of coming to you with this information…" She continued, "…yesterday, when our office was nearly blown sky high? We came to talk to you then but you were… unavailable!" Sabrina finished, trying to sound exasperated. Which she was, but for a different reason.

Maybourn 'hmped' a response, but seemed to calm himself a little, recalling his own antics yesterday.

Sabrina took this as a good sign and pressed on.

"And my friend here, Kelly has been in the hospital with concussion from that incident! We've all been pretty tied up over recent events Officer Maybourn, so I really am sorry that we haven't gotten back to you sooner!"

Maybourn sighed again, but now was more calm and in control. He looked from Sabrina to Kelly, trying to read their body language, trying to detect whether or not they were just trying to pull the wool over his eyes. But he did know that Miss Garrett had been hospitalised.

"Okay!" He relented. "So, just who is this contact of your boss's?

"The museum curator." Sabrina supplied politely.

Huh. Okay, You need to get me more information than this. I want a full inventory of everything that went missing up there, you hear? I want to know every darned little detail you know. Get it?" He scowled at them both as if he were scolding some school kids. The thought wasn't lost on Sabrina. She glanced at Kelly but Kelly held her expression in neutral. A good thing.

"Now here's something for you then." Maybourn interrupted Sabrina's line of thought.

"This British guy has been reported having been involved in at least five similar robberies over the last month. A blond haired English man with, quote, "A very old gun" has been reported by the victims of the robberies - all in restaurants across town." Maybourn scratched at the stubble on his chin.

"It's almost like he's waving a flag at us - like he wants to get caught!" He said, almost to himself. Then he looked back across the desk at his visitors.

"So - if you can get me a picture of the kind of weapon he is carrying, I can get it flashed across the local news…"

"Wouldn't that scare him off?" Kelly interrupted Maybourn, who then gave her a condescending glare.

"Like I told you - I think this guy _wants_ us to find him!" He said, impatiently. "We're gonna do this the way the Police do things…" He gave them another scornful glare, "…or I leave you out of this altogether…?"

Sabrina nodded her head in acceptance.

"Right. Oh - we need a little help with a telephone number that's unlisted… can you get a warrant out to the telephone company for an unlisted number that made a call to our office this morning?" Sabrina asked politely, hoping that they were now smoothing out relations between the Townsend Agency and this particular thorny officer.

Maybourn was now finished with the girls however. He was walking towards the door to hold it open for them. He had a lot of things to be getting on with. But he decided that it would be better to help these girls rather than hinder. It could work in his favour.

"Sure - leave me the details with the sergeant at the front desk and I'll get back to you." He pulled the office door open and showed them out. Sabrina and Kelly were glad to be out. They left the details of the phone call as requested and went outside to the rental car. Now that they were outside, Sabrina noticed that Kelly seemed to be withdrawing again. She got in the drivers side with Kelly next to her, and pulled out of the parking lot of Central and, when they had joined the general stream of traffic, she decided to see if Kelly wanted to talk.

"So - anything else on your mind, Kel?"

"What?"

Sabrina risked a quick glance sideways. "Uh, just… you know - you keep going kinda quiet…"

Kelly looked out of her window. "Oh."

"Oh?" Sabrina repeated, as she turned into one of the main routes across town. She paused, but Kelly kept silent. Sabrina coughed a little nervously. What was going on inside Kelly's head right now? She wished she knew.

"So." Kelly suddenly spoke up. "I'm slowing the investigation down." She said, matter-of-factly. "I'm sorry I inconvenienced you. Sorry to be such a nuisance to you."

Sabrina rocked her head back in surprise, keeping her eyes on the road.

"What? Kelly - what the heck are you talking about?" She cried, almost dumbfounded.

Kelly continued to stare out of the window at the passing scenery.

"Nothing."

"Kel - I don't understand! You were in hospital - you…you think _that_ inconvenienced anything?"

Kelly stayed silent.

Sabrina grew alarmed. "Kelly - talk to me - please - tell me what's going on! I can't understand if you won't talk to me!" Sabrina kept watching the road, but at the same time kept sneaking quick little glances to Kelly. Maybe she ought to pull over somewhere.

"Talk to you about what, Bri?" Kelly suddenly turned away from the window towards Sabrina, looking puzzled.

"Uh…" Sabrina's alarm bells were now jangling ferociously. "…about what you just said - about how you're feeling right now?"

Kelly shrugged and seemed genuinely puzzled by Sabrina's remark.

"Sabrina, I don't know what you're talking about…" Kelly replied, her tone light and somewhat jovial. "I didn't say anything."

"Uh - yes you did Kelly." Sabrina responded in a low voice. Crap. What was going on here? She needed to pull over.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kelly suddenly shouted, angrily, making Sabrina jump in her seat.

"Stop this car! Right Now! I need to get out!" Kelly was shouting again and Sabrina's alarm was racing toward full blown panic.

"Okay Kel, okay, calm down I'm pulling over!" Sabrina cried, trying to keep her own voice level, but hardly succeeding. She swerved into the inside lane of the freeway and checked her mirror to make an emergency stop on the shoulder.

"God damn it, pull over NOW!" Kelly almost screamed, and caught hold of the door handle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear everyone! Boy I am so lucky to have guys like you to review and keep me going! I love you all! **

**If you liked this chapter then…cool! Got lots more in store! **

**Hope you're all having a fun weekend - I will try to update as regular as possible!**

**Take care and … keep me company! :-)**

* * *

><p>He crossed the busy street and walked towards his car, his cap tugged low. It was another fine warm Californian day, and he could do without wearing a baseball cap most of the time outside. He felt too warm and clammy. He jiggled his hand in his jacket pocket, fishing for his car keys as he reached the car, but pulled up short when a figure stepped in his way.<p>

"Boss would like a word, Charlie." The voice was amicable, yet insistent. He looked up to see "Iron" Hansen blocking his path, staring at him expectantly.

Charlie wasn't his real name. He wished they hadn't tagged him with that label. But being British usually got you "Charlie" or Charlie-boy".

"I've been busy today, Iron. I need to go and see Beth." He replied, and tried to step around Hansen. Hansen stepped again in his way and put a hand on his shoulder, gripping it with force. Hansen was named "Iron" not particularly due to his strength, but rather due to the fact that his use of a car iron was more than efficient. He tipped his cap up to get a better look at Hansens face and saw nothing but the usual cold impassive blue eyes beading on him.

"The boss waits for no one." Hansen pointed to another waiting vehicle a few meters away.

"If you know what's good for you - and your daughter - you'll come with."

He shrugged and walked towards the waiting Buick.

Horns blared aggressively as Sabrina yanked the steering of the rental car and screeched violently off the carriageway onto the shoulder, trying to grab a fistful of Kelly's blouse as she did so. The car behind continued blaring as the driver thankfully negotiated safely past Sabrina's dangerous manoeuvre.

"KELLY FOR GODS SAKE STOP!" She yelled, and slapped her arm in front of Kelly, catching her on the chin accidentally. Kelly's head shot back a little in reaction and she cried out more in surprise than in pain. Sabrina screeched the car to a halt, throwing both of them forward towards the dash, Sabrina's arm absorbing some of Kelly's forward impact. Sabrina yelped in pain as her arm bent awkwardly. Gonna have to start wearing seatbelts… the thought flashed through her mind as she then thankfully pulled on the hand-break. She turned her full attention to Kelly now that the car was motionless.

Kelly was sitting bolt upright, her hand still clutching the door handle, her face white, staring straight ahead.

Sabrina took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Kelly?" Sabrina almost whispered. They were both in some state of shock.

"Kelly, can you hear me?" Sabrina slowly moved her hand towards Kelly but sensed that she didn't dare touch her, in-case the contact triggered off another reaction.

Kelly couldn't understand why they had stopped so suddenly. She had been thrown forward but caught by Sabrina's arm. And she had a vague memory of being slapped. She looked at the door, at her hand gripping the chrome handle, feeling her clammy palm becoming cramped. She released her tight grip but then finally pulled the handle and opened the door, and watched it swing out a little. She heard Sabrina draw in a small breath, but she didn't get out of the car. She felt mesmerised by the small motion of the door and her gaze fell on the gritty asphalt below, the smell of hot rubber assailing her.

Sabrina's hand moved closer in on Kelly, and then she slid her arm across the seat behind her protectively. Ready to grab her in an instant. Kelly seemed oblivious. Sabrina's heart still raced.

"Kelly…can you hear me?" She repeated. "Talk to me Kelly, please, huh?. What's going on?" Sabrina's soft, pleading, insistent tones seeped into Kelly's consciousness, pricking at her fraught nerves. What? What was the matter? But for some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off the asphalt. Her vision blurred, and she realised with surprise that tears were welling up and rolling down her cheeks. Why? Why was she crying? Why was Sabrina upset? She blinked. And in that instant, a flashback swept like lighting through her mind, then was gone. What the…? Had she just tried to get out of a moving car? Her memory answered her own minds question and Kelly felt a cold fist wrap around her heart.

Oh no no no no! She sank back into her seat, and onto Sabrina's waiting arm.

"Bri, I - I …" Kelly couldn't hold it together any longer. She was utterly confused, frightened out of her wits and suddenly, nothing made any sense. She dropped her head into her hands and began to quietly weep. Sabrina's heart sank at the sight of her stricken friend. She immediately drew Kelly into a hug and held her tightly. Kelly's body felt rigid under Sabrina's touch.

"Shhh, it's alright Kelly. You're safe now, huh?" Sabrina's mind whirled with the possibilities of what was actually still wrong with Kelly. The thudding of her heart was gradually subsiding, as she embraced Kelly tightly, almost too tightly, frightened of how close Kelly had been to … she couldn't even think about it.

"It's alright…" She repeated, as Kelly groaned to herself through her hands. "It's going to be okay, huh?" Kelly lifted her head and Sabrina saw she was trying to regain control of herself. She loosened her grip and allowed Kelly some space.

"Kelly, we have to go back to the hospital, okay?" Sabrina still had an arm around Kelly's shoulder.

Kelly tried to blot her tears up with her blouse sleeve. Sabrina reached into her glove box and found a clean tissue.

"Here." She offered it to Kelly.

"Thanks!" Kelly wiped her face and took a deep breath.

"Kelly…" Sabrina urged gently. Kelly finally looked back at Sabrina and Sabrina was relieved to see some sense of normality return to Kelly's expression.

"Sabrina… I … I just don't know what happened… I am so sorry…please…" Kelly began to try and explain and apologise, but she found she had no words to express herself.

"Sabrina…please… help me…" Kelly hugged herself, her gaze returning to scenery outside the car and Sabrina's heart almost broke at the child-like state that Kelly had now almost deteriorated to.

"Sure Kelly, we're going to the hospital now, okay?" Sabrina automatically dropped her hand to where her car phone would have been, but her hand found empty space. Damn. She would have to call Kris from the hospital.

She saw Kelly nod acceptance, and patted her shoulder before taking her arm back to the wheel and starting the car.

"At-a-girl!" She uttered thankfully.

Hansen threaded the Buick through the streams of traffic. It was mid afternoon but Los Angeles traffic was building already. He checked his rear view mirror and saw that Charlie seemed to be lost in thought. Well tough luck feller. Hard days come with the territory. He returned his focus to the road in front.

He sensed rather than saw Hansen checking him out but kept his gaze steady as he reflected on what brought him here, to this city, to this life.

Beth. She was all he could think about, now. Nothing else really mattered now. He thought back to when Beth was born. Liz and himself were overjoyed. They never really had anticipated their feelings at becoming parents. Yes they had been scared, yes they were anxious over how they would survive, with jobs so scarce and himself not trained in any particular trade, but they hadn't really actually _thought _about how they would _feel_ when Beth finally arrived. And blimey, were they blown away by it all. He smiled as he recalled the day of her birth. Beautiful Beth. Just like her mother. In so many ways. An old stab of pain hit him then. It never got any better. Oh Liz, why did you have to leave us? His smile faded as other, desperately sadder memories juggled for space in his mind. Three years after Beth was born, Liz had been diagnosed with stomach cancer after a prolonged illness. Just three short months after her diagnosis, she was dead. His life had just been blown apart, as if by a nuclear explosion.

But somehow, bit by bit, with the reluctant help of both his and Liz's parents, he had managed to get back on track. Beth had been cared for very well by both sets of grandparents whilst he had gone out and got a job at a local post office, sorting mail. He had been lucky. He often wondered if Liz's dad had put a good word in for him. He had been a big wig on the local council then. But nothing was ever said. Just as well. Sometimes better to think he got the job on his own merits.

But just as he thought his luck was turning, everything blew apart - again.

It went to show…it's not what you know, it's who you know. And he had known some pretty rough types from school. He'd tried to keep out of running with the gang, especially since he spent most of him time with Liz. But for some reason, bad company kept returning like a bad smell. The good for nothing troublemakers that he'd really thought he'd left behind, turned up out of the blue one day and demanded his 'help'. His 'help' consisted of getting involved with their plans to rob the post office where he worked.

He clenched his fist in his lap as he recalled the events that led to his imprisonment. Of course, he absolutely refused to give any help whatsoever. Which didn't go down well with Big Harry, the gangs strong - but not strong upstairs - leader. Big Harry had told him to pass on some details regarding the safe and times of cash delivery etc but nothing was ever going to make him divulge this information. His life was different now. He had Beth, he had a respectable job and he even had supportive in-laws! He was going to be a decent man and as great a father to Beth as he possibly could. And that's exactly what he told Big Harry. But Big Harry had other plans.

Two days later, the post office was robbed, and the police were onto the gang like a shot. Unfortunately, Big 'H' never forgot a snub, and when he was arrested a week later, he told the police that he had an accomplice at the post office. That was the turning point, right there, right then. Of course he protested his innocence, but when the police searched his house they found information regarding the post office premises and the safe. Information that should not have been available to him and that would have assisted in the robbery. Planted information.

Nick got two years for aiding and abetting but was released after three months. He never found out why, but again, suspected his father-in-law was quite an influential man.

Then when he was released, Beth was lost to him anyway. He didn't see her once while he was inside. Both his parents and his in-laws refused to bring his precious Beth to see him. Not once was he able to set eyes on her for three whole months. How many more times could he bear to be torn apart like that? Afterwards, he failed to gain employment full stop. He now had a prison record, even if the sentence had been unjustly served. Even if he had been innocent. He felt totally alone. Social services were now in fully involved in deciding what was best for Beth, along with the grandparents. Nick had no say so whatsoever.

The car swerved suddenly and Nick was thrown out of his thoughts and back to the present.

"Hey, Hansen!" He growled from the back seat. "Watch it mate!"

"Sorry man…" Hansen muttered over his shoulder "…cab just pulled out in front of me! Jerk!"

Nick switched his thoughts to why he was being called back to 'the office'.

Kelly stared up at the ceiling of the hospital room, trying to remember why she was there. The sedatives she had been given were wearing off and her anxiety was returning all too easily. She tried to move her arms but something wasn't right. Her mind was hazy yet she knew that she should at least be able to move her limbs, even if she was in hospital. Unless… she tried to think, tried to focus, tried to recall - anything, dammit! She breathed in and out slowly. Alright Kelly, slowly count to ten and then try again. She counted to six and then her patience snapped. She wriggled around, again trying to bring her arms up so she could see them in front of her face, but something held them down. Oh boy! She brought her gaze down from the ceiling to rest on her own body. What the…?

"Hey!" She called out weakly. No good. She coughed to clear her throat and took another deep breath.

"HEY!"

Two nurses came hurrying in and saw her distress.

"Hey what the heck is going on here? Get these things off me!" Kelly wriggled her wrists in the restraints.

"Please Miss Garrett, calm down, it's alright, please calm down!" One of them said, going to her side and trying to placate her. The other nurse checked the monitor she was hooked up to.

"Please Miss Garrett, you need to stay calm. We're only trying to help you." She said evenly. She looked down at Kelly sympathetically, but Kelly didn't want sympathy. She wanted out of there.

"What the heck is this?" She cried, anxiously. "Why am I in these things? Get them off me! Now!" Her anguish was quickly turning to anger.

"Please Miss Garrett, they are for your own safety while we run some tests." The nurse nearest her checking the monitors now put her hand on Kelly's arm and looked at her earnestly.

"Your friend brought you in here, don't you remember? She said you tried to get out of a moving vehicle. She also explained that you suffered from a head injury recently. So we're running some tests and we're going to run some more x-rays shortly. We just want you to be _safe _here that's all."

Kelly heard the word 'safe' and knew exactly what the nurse meant.

"Well that's fine but you really don't need to tie me down to do that!" Kelly snapped. "I'm not a psychopath!" She took another deep breath and let it out, feeling more and more claustrophobic as the seconds ticked by.

"If you don't undo these…" She jiggled at the cuffs to indicate her extreme displeasure "…I really will start yelling!"

The nurse gave Kelly a disapproving look.

"Miss Garrett, please - if you start yelling, we'll have to sedate you again and I can't promise you will remain in this section of the hospital. Do you understand me, Miss Garrett?"

Kelly blinked and was quiet for a moment as the nurses words sunk in. Oh, you have to be kidding me! Kelly's mind swirled with the ramifications of the nurses words. This was so not good. She looked at the nurse who seemed to be in charge.

"Look! I'm not crazy!" Kelly blurted. "I just…" She just what? She couldn't even remember what she just…! Was she going crazy? No, no way!

The nurse waited patiently for Kelly's response, and tried not to appear too intimidating, feeling some regret that she herself had possibly taken a rough tone with her patient.

Kelly shook her head in confusion.

"I just don't remember everything, that's all!" Kelly said, more steadily. "Please - I don't need these on. I'm not going to do anything. I'm not about to throw myself out of the nearest window for Pete's sake! I just need … I get claustrophobic and this…" she wriggled at the cuffs again meaningfully, "…this isn't helping at all!"

The nurse seemed to nod in understanding. She glanced over to her colleague who had been hovering nearby.

"Will you fetch Doctor Jacobs, Judy?" She asked.

Kelly gave a small sigh. Then tiny little flashbacks began to hit her. Sabrina. Her hand at the door as the car travelled at speed. A struggle. She moaned softly to herself. What the hell? What the hell was happening to her? She allowed her head to drop back onto her pillow and again returned her gaze to the ceiling. Where was she anyway? Where was Sabrina and Jill? Why was she on her own all of a sudden? Her head hurt. Maybe she should sleep. She left the ceiling to its own devices and closed her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**So here it, next chapter - sorry to make you wait. And I am sorry there's no action in this - better luck next time! Ha just kidding!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It actually was an office, of sorts. An abandoned building downtown. Once used to be a dancing academy. Now left empty and sliding into disrepair. Nick suspected the boss rented the building and used it for some nefarious goings on which he wasn't privy to. He didn't care. He followed Hansen up the few flights of stairs to where he was being called in.<p>

"Charlie Boy!" Houghton greeted him as he entered the small bare 'office'. Houghton - his thin frame leaning casually back in a faux leather chair - was no fool. He had known for some time that Charlie had been too careless. Things needed correcting. He tweaked at his dark moustache.

"Here, Charlie - take a seat!" He offered affably to his employee.

"Ah Mr Houghton… I'd rather…" Nick began hesitantly.

"SIT…Nick!"

The command - along with the use of his real name - was more than enough to give Nick the creeps. He sat without hesitation opposite his boss.

"What can I do for you, Mr Houghton?" Nick tried to break the ice that appeared to be forming. He was no fool either.

"Charlie…" Houghton stopped himself. "…Nick…some things have come to my attention." He pulled himself forward in the chair and looked intently at Nick.

"I am seriously concerned about your…" Houghton paused for the word "… profile around town."

"Boss…? Mr Houghton…," Nick corrected himself, feeling some heat rising from within, "what… what are you getting at? I've been doing all you asked… all you … requested?" Nick tried to quell the fear rising in his gut…

Houghton leaned forward, his blue eyes glinting.

"Of course you have, Nick. Of course you have." Houghton shifted a little in his chair and then leaned closer over his desk at Nick, clasping his hands together.

"It's just that… you have been leaving a bit of a … trail …behind you…know what I mean?" Houghton didn't smile. His look was dark.

Nick thought quickly. Damn. He'd been too careless. Reassurance was needed.

"Look, Mr…"

Houghton cut him off.

"Nick." The word was spoken softly, yet with all the intensity of a snake about to strike.

"You cross me… you're dead. Okay?" Houghton kept his eye contact with Nick for a few seconds, then leant back in his chair.

"Now stop dicking around and just do your job, Charlie Boy. Alright?"

Nick swallowed. He'd just dodged a bullet, he reckoned.

"Of course, Mr Houghton. I got carried away. Won't happen again. Sorry Sir." He felt embarrassed. Like he was in front of his old headmaster again. He shifted on his feet. Houghton sensed his discomfort and sighed .

"Okay Nick - hadn't you better go see your daughter? I reckon she'll be waiting for you, huh?"

Houghton then allowed himself a little smile towards Nick, who nodded, turned and walked out, feeling like an idiot.

Sabrina tapped on the door to Kelly's room, Kris beside her. They quietly went in, not really expecting a response. The morning sunshine was blocked out by the blinds that were still drawn down. Kelly looked across at them both.

"Hi!"

"Morning!" Sabrina said warmly.

"Hi Kelly, how are you today?" Kris said, walking to her bed. Sabrina walked to the window and began to open the blinds.

"Don't!" Kelly said, a little wary.

Sabrina stopped and turned, surprised.

"It's a lovely morning, Kelly! Just letting some sunshine in, huh?" Sabrina left the blinds however, and walked over to join Kris.

"So, how are you feeling today?"

"Alright, I guess." Kelly sat up straight on the bed. She was sick of being there. She wanted to get out and be back home. Or working. Whichever. It didn't really matter as long as she was out of the damn hospital.

Kris smiled. "Have the doctors come up with anything after your tests?"

Kelly pulled the bed sheets back and swung her legs over to get out of bed. Kris immediately stuck her arm across Kelly to try and stop her, and Sabrina stepped over to help.

"Hey Kelly!" Kris stood up. "Where are you going?"

"What!" Kelly became cross and pushed at Kris. "I need to go to the bathroom, okay? Do you mind?"

Kris blinked, then lowered her arm, looking at Sabrina.

"Sorry Kelly! I just… you know…!" She shrugged, not wanting to say what she really thought. Which was that Kelly was going to run out on them.

Sabrina also stood back a little. "Sure Kelly. Sorry, huh?" She smiled, and Kelly stood up. She was still in a hospital gown, so she wasn't going to go anywhere dressed like that, Sabrina guessed.

They watched her disappear out of the door then they both sat down on Kelly's bed.

"Think we ought to… see if she's okay?" Kris asked, anxiously. She went to stand up and Sabrina stopped her.

"No… wait, Kris." Sabrina was just as anxious, but she knew that they could spook Kelly so easily. And she was more worried about what could happen next if they did.

The door opened and a nurse came in with some medication and a small cup of water, and Kris and Sabrina then stood up.

"Oh…hello?" The dark haired nurse came over. "Where's Miss Garrett?" She asked, frowning.

"Oh Hi - Kelly's just gone to the bathroom…" Kris replied, trying not to sound worried.

The nurse looked pointedly to the bathroom in the room.

"Yeah - I guess she just wanted… a little privacy…" Kris offered.

"Of course… I'll go and see if she's alright. She really shouldn't be out of bed by herself though." The nurse seemed a little annoyed. Sabrina and Kris exchanged worried looks.

"Sorry we didn't know…" Kris watched the nurse put the items down and leave.

"Great!" She turned to Sabrina, who sighed and shrugged.

"So, we didn't know!"

A few minutes ticked by as Kris and Sabrina waited, and talked about how best to handle Kelly. But they also needed to talk with her doctor, and they decided to do that when Kelly got back.

But Kelly didn't re-appear still.

"Come on!" Sabrina and Kris hurried out of the door and almost bumped into an annoyed Kelly as she returned with the nurse, looking generally unhappy.

"Oh! You're back!" They stepped back and allowed Kelly in, and the nurse indicated the bed.

"I'd like you to take your medication now, okay Miss Garrett? While your here?" She added.

Kelly pulled an exasperated face. "I just went to the bathroom! Anyone would think I just escaped from Colditz!" She climbed back into bed under Sabrina and Kris's watchful gaze, and then took the offered tablets. She took a sip from the cup then handed it back to the nurse, who nodded her approval.

"Thank you. Doctor Mundy will be along to see you in a little while. Please try to rest Miss Garrett, okay?" She then glanced at Kris and Sabrina. "'Bye for now…" She said politely then left the girls alone.

Kelly sighed, then quickly and discreetly dropped two tablets out of her mouth and into her hand, trying to cover it with a cough, but Kris and Sabrina had both caught what she had done.

"Kelly!"

Hey, What are you doing?"

Kelly dropped the tablets onto the table by her bed.

"I'm not taking any of that." She replied, calmly.

Sabrina sat on the bottom of the bed, and gave Kelly an intense look.

"Don't you think there's a reason why you've been given them?" She asked, in a calm tone also. It wouldn't do any good to get upset with Kelly, she realised. They needed to all keep calm.

Kelly hadn't answered. She had laid down and closed her eyes.

"Kelly?" Kris asked, patiently.

Kelly opened her eyes and looked at Kris. Her patience was wearing thin. All she wanted to do was get out of here, but they wouldn't give her clothes back! Said they were being laundered! She felt honestly like she was being held hostage here!

"I am not taking any of those. I am _not_ depressed!" She said, her voice rising a little.

"Depressed?" Sabrina thought for a moment. "They're anti-depressants?"

Kris looked puzzled too. "Why anti-depressants? Have you been diagnosed with… depression, Kelly?"

"No! I am not! I have not!" Kelly sat up a little. "So I am _not_ taking them!" She neglected to tell them that one tablet was actually a sedative. She didn't want to take that either.

"Hmmm…" Sabrina pondered over Kelly's prescription. They really did need to talk to Doctor Mundy.

"Well, maybe they're just to try and keep your mood on like… an even keel?" Sabrina wondered. "You know, until whatever's going on is…" she shrugged, not knowing what to say next.

"…Fixed?" Kelly supplied. "I don't even know what's wrong with me!" She cried, the anxiety and frustration now immerging. "All their tests came back fine! They can't even tell me what's wrong with me!" Kelly slumped back on the pillow and closed her eyes again. Her headache was getting worse.

Sabrina and Kris exchanged looks again.

"Well I guess you just need rest then huh?" Sabrina stood up.

"Can you do something for me, Bri?" Kelly opened her eyes, but winced with the brightness of the fluorescent lighting.

"Sure, Kel, anything!" Sabrina smiled.

"Can you bring me some jeans and a sweater? Oh… and some shoes?"

Sabrina wasn't expecting such a request.

"Where are your own clothes, Kelly?" Kris asked, looking around the room. Sabrina stepped over to Kris and stood beside her.

"They said my clothes are being laundered…I think they're lying." Kelly sighed. "So… will you?" She looked at Sabrina, expectantly.

"Uh Kelly - sure, I'll bring some stuff in tomorrow and…"

"NOT tomorrow! Today!" Kelly's voice rose again.

"Uh, Okay, Kelly calm down." Sabrina tried to keep the stress out of her voice. "Why do you need clothes today? You're supposed to be resting?"

"And anyway… we don't have your house keys." Kris added. Kelly's bag wasn't in the room.

Kelly abruptly shot up and out of the bed, knocking into Sabrina, sending her stumbling backwards, as Kris stumbled into the table. Sabrina managed to regain her balance and stood facing Kelly, who was standing, clenching her fists, and glaring at Sabrina.

"All I asked you to do was fetch me some clothes! Why can't you just do this one thing for me?"

Sabrina looked back at Kelly, her eyes going wide. Oh boy! This was so not good.

"Kelly… please!" Kris placed her hand lightly on Kelly's shoulder, but Kelly angrily shrugged it off.

"Get off me! Don't touch me!"

She advanced towards Sabrina, who stood still, totally unsure of Kelly now.

But she stood her ground and waited. Kris seemed to be in shock, from what she could see over Kelly's shoulder. Fix that in a minute. First, fix Kelly. Kelly drew right up to Sabrina, her eyes gleaming with…something not … quite Kelly. A chill ran through Sabrina. Kelly looked… she didn't even want to think the word. All these thoughts flashed through her mind as she watched Kelly take a deep breath and raise a fist. But that's as far as she got. Sabrina watched the fist unclench and the hand drop, then looked up to see Kelly's eyes widen in shock and her jaw drop.

"Sabrina? Oh no,,,Bri?" Kelly managed to stammer out, before she stumbled back a few paces, clutching at her face.

"Kelly!" Kris pulled herself out of her trance and gently took hold of Kelly from behind her. Sabrina quickly covered the distance between them and took her hands away from her face.

"Kelly, Kelly - look at me!" Sabrina tried to catch Kelly's eye. "Huh?"

Kelly's breaths were coming in short sharp gasps.

"Hey it's alright! Look at me Kelly! It's okay!"

Kelly lifted her head and met Sabrina's gaze. "God Bri I almost…" She gasped.

"But you didn't! You took control!" Sabrina allowed Kelly to drop her hands and rested her own lightly on Kelly's shoulders as Kris still held her around the waist.

"Kelly - you did it - you got back control!" She grinned at her friend. Kelly smiled a little. Sabrina saw Kelly was back - she sighed in relief.

Kelly turned to Kris. "I - I'm so sorry Kris…I -"

"Hey Kel, its okay! Don't worry! Nothing happened, okay? You're alright now, you're gonna be fine!" She gave Kelly a genuinely relieved smile and hugged her warmly. Sabrina looked on, smiling also. Boy, that had been close. Too close. She didn't know what would have happened if… ah! Let it go Bri!

"You wanna come sit down for a minute Kelly? You look like you're gonna fall down otherwise!" She joked a little.

Kris led Kelly back to the bed and let her sit, before sitting right beside her, with an arm still round her shoulder.

Then the door swung open and the nurse re-appeared. And became immediately concerned.

"Miss Garrett? Kelly are you alright?"

Sabrina then briefly told the nurse that Kelly had just had a minor episode, but decided to leave out a few details, to spare Kelly's embarrassment. She would get Kelly to tell the doctor herself, later.

"You should be asleep Kelly." The nurse looked down at her. "I gave you a sedative. Hmm…" She thought to herself for a moment. "I'll speak to the doctor about the dosage. I'll bring you another one." She then left them alone again.

"Thanks Bri."

"Don't mention it."

"Thanks Kris."

"Anytime, Kel…"

Kelly looked over to the window.

"Hey Bri - can you do something for me?"

Sabrina quirked an eyebrow up.

"Uh sure Kel - what d'ya need?" Oh no… please…really…

"Will you open the blinds - let a little sunshine in?" Kelly grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear all, please let me first apologise for leaving Paper Angels on a back burner. Had a lot on my plate recently...I do sincerely apologise! And secondly - again, sorry it's short. I will continue to update and finish the story, but it just might take a little time! **

**Thanks to Lk, Garmun, Vorre De Ville, BQueen and others for your encouraging reviews and for pushing me...! Please push me more so I will get on and finish this heh heh!**

**Cheerz!**

* * *

><p>Sabrina felt quite relaxed and a little less worried for Kelly, she realised, as she carried the dishes back into the kitchen. She had made dinner for them all, and they had enjoyed each others company, chatting about random things, things that made them laugh. Some old cases. Kelly had seemed a little more relaxed herself. She hummed softly to herself as she stacked the plates and took a bottle of wine from the fridge. Boy, it was good to relax!<p>

She wasn't aware that the room had gone quiet behind her, as she pulled the cork on the bottle at the sink.

She wasn't aware that a figure had approached silently from behind, and had retrieved the bread knife from the kitchen table on her way past.

"Oh c'mon..." she muttered as she struggled with the cork and bottle in her grasp. Why on earth didn't they just do wine bottles with screw caps anyway? A slight sound behind suddenly caught her attention. She turned and almost dropped the bottle.

Kelly was standing right there, facing Sabrina, a cold distant look in her eyes.

Sabrina gasped in fright.

"Jeez Kelly!" You scared me to death!" Sabrina let out another gasp of surprise. "What is it? Are you alright?!"

Kelly stared intently, yet somehow vacantly at Sabrina.

Sabrina was flustered at Kelly's startling appearance behind her.

"Oh - sorry Kelly - what can I get you…do you want something?"

"Yes Sabrina, I do want something...I want you to have this..." And she thrust the bread knife deep into Sabrina's abdomen without another thought. Sabrina's eyes grew wide with shock, as she stumbled backwards into the kitchen sink unit.

"K-Ke...what..." Sabrina stuttered. She looked down to see only the handle protruding from her stomach, and at first, thought it was a joke, as she stared down. But then the blood that oozed and began to gush from around the embedded blade told Sabrina that this was no joke.

"Oh….Jeez… my...God…."

Sabrina tried to press her hands around the knife handle, but it was no use. She felt herself slipping, her consciousness slipping, the dark of a terrible blackness descending ... she slipped down, felt her life slipping, fading...no more ...

"Nooohhhhh!" Sabrina finally cried out as she dropped to the cold floor, her body jerking, as almost every nerve synapse in her body fired in unison.

Sabrina clutched at her stomach in the darkness, but she felt no pain and ... she felt...whole. The clamminess of her hands was the only moisture to be found on her midriff. She gulped back tears, and gulped in air, as she felt almost choked.

"Ohmygod...jeezjeezjeez..." She tried to sit up from the floor in a spinning world of chaotic thought and confusion, yet managed to find her bed and, pulling herself back onto it, to lie exhausted there, catching her breath, her nerves shred almost to total incapacity, the nightmare still real to her very core.

As she lay on her back, staring into the dark of her bedroom, Sabrina replayed the last few moments of the dream over and over in her head. The look in Kelly's eyes, the weight of her anger and inescapable resentment toward her, the sickening sight of the end of the knife sticking out from her stomach... the feel of the warm blood running through her hands. Sabrina moaned in utter despair from the images still assaulting her mind, unable yet to peel away the reality from the dream.

Then without thinking, even as her heart raced fit to burst from her chest, she got up, took her clothes off and cornered herself in the shower, rewarding herself with so much steaming hot water to try and wash away every single last detail of the nightmare.

''Jeez jeez jeez...'' she muttered. ''What the hells' wrong with me tonight...''

She allowed herself to relax for a while but it was almost impossible. She slipped back into her nightclothes a little while later. Then as she got back to bed, she knew for sure she would not be able to sleep again that night.

Twenty minutes later she had proven herself wrong.

''Bri?''

It was Kris' voice. It brought her back to reality. Quickly her hand dashed through the labels and grabbed a bottle from its place. She gave it to her blond friend.

''You okay?''

''Huh?''

''You zoned out completely!'' Kris laughed and waved her hand in front of Sabrina's face.

''Helloooo!''

''Oh, yes, sorry.''

The truth is she wasn't okay. It was morning already. She might have slept a bit after her shower but still she hadn't shaken the dream off her shoulders. It lay heavy on her mind like storm clouds. She smiled to Kris.

''I'm fine.''

She picked another bottle of wine and got to the register. With short tempered moves she found her wallet and paid. She could feel Kris' eyes on her back. They both got in the white Cobra and Kris pulled out. Sabrina rested the two bottles in the paper bag on her lap. She breathed deeply.

A little later and they were already at Kris' beach house enjoying a relaxing time. Sabrina stopped looking intensely at Kelly, thinking she was getting paranoid. It was stupid. Just a dream. Why spoil the day? She laughed at herself and munched her Chinese meal. Whose idea was that anyway? Chinese with wine...

Kris threw a card at her. ''Come one Bri! You're losing!''

''Oh...'' she said and looked at her own cards. Spades. Darn. She let them down.

''You win. I'm bored of this game anyway.''

Kelly turned on some pleasant music. Kris took the cards away. ''I'm bored too. I'll go do the dishes. You ladies behave yourselves! If Jill finds this place a mess...''

Kelly laughed. She seemed a whole lot more like herself today.

Nice, thought Sabrina.

''I'll do them Kris.'' she heard herself say. Ah well. Let's do something more useful than loafing around like a zombie, Duncan.

The blond smiled. ''Hm... why not!''

She wouldn't bother to ask why Sabrina wanted to. Let her go. She's not herself. Kelly seems better though.

''I got another bottle in the fridge. Can you bring it here when you're finished?''

''Now, don't you go getting drunk, because it's gonna be my fault if Jill finds out!'' Sabrina joked, knowing how Jill would react…even though she was thousands of miles away.

Kris poked her. ''Yeah, you two stop big-sistering me!''

Kelly laughed. ''Jill would kill us if we stopped!''

Sabrina left for the kitchen and Kris sat back on the couch.

''Jill's in Spain.'' she sighed.

Kelly put her hand around her shoulders.

''Oh, don't be like this. She'll be back in no time.''

''I know Kell.''

Kelly gave her one of her reassuring smiles. Kris got up.

''I think I'll go take a shower.'' She announced. The wine she had drunk had formed two red spots on her cheeks. Kelly gave her a small push.

''Go, go.''

Kelly, alone now, sunk deeper in the couch. Everything was okay, as long as someone was with her. Sabrina's sharp whistling from inside was unbearable now, piercing through her ears. And then, it was like lightning, it was not pain, but fear.

It started with a small eruption deep inside and now it had taken on the size of the Hiroshima explosion. She shivered wishing for it to stop.

Slowly it began to rise to her chest, stopping her breath. She had to get out of there. Why? She didn't know. She had to run, run, run. She looked at the door. No keys. Keys, keys, keys, keys!

Where are the keys?! The whistling again. The sound of water from the bathroom.

No, not in Kris' clothes. Where, where, where?! Whistle. Clothes. Shower. Too much noise.

The room seemed to be spinning around. She opened the kitchen door. Sabrina kept whistling.

A bunch of keys stuck out her back pocket. Kelly pursed her lips. She was being kept! They held her there! She had to take the keys from Sabrina before …before what?! She had to run!

Whistling. Shower. The spinning stopped. So did the shower sound. It started again.

Kelly looked around. What to do? Attack? How? Something... somehow...

Her bleary glance found a sharp edged kitchen knife, just next to the sink. Kris had used it to chop some garlic. She stepped forward and grabbed it. Sabrina saw the movement and stopped. She turned around and faced her. Her hands were covered by soap to the elbow.

''Oh. Came for a helping hand?'' she chirped.

Then she took a better look at Kelly. She was not okay, she could tell that before she saw the knife in her hands.

''Hey Kelly. Wanna chop something for me?'' she asked carefully.

Her friend did not look quite there. Mostly like a person who did not know what was going on. Had she taken her medication? Sabrina wondered. She took a step back to show she was not hostile.

''Hey now, it's okay huh?''

Kelly did not answer. She came closer and Sabrina stepped back again. Her back hit the wall.

''Hey Kelly, you hear me?!''

Nothing seemed to snap Kelly out of her state now. She wanted…no needed those keys…

Sabrina saw her launch forward and so she did, catching the glimpse of the shiny edge heading for her stomach. They clashed with each other.

Kelly felt blood suddenly. A look of stark dread crept over her features as the small knife clanked at her feet. The only other sound in the room after this was her breath and the keys that also now fell to the floor. She looked at them, confused.

What the… Nausea welled up in her gut and threatened to swell up her throat...

Kris had finally finished with her shower. She dried herself with a towel and smiled at her reflection. She put a bathrobe on and made a move to open the door. There was a loud sound of smashing plates inside and then - a softer sound. Something that really sounded odd. She shot outside and hurried towards the kitchen, towards what she's heard.

Burglars…?

What she found in the kitchen made her blood freeze. Kelly was standing still in front of the fridge, her eyes fixed on something on the floor, her complexion waxy.

''Oh my God! Sabrina!''

She could not bring herself to move as she saw blood around her friend.

''Oh my God, Kelly what happened?!''

Kelly seemed in shock. She had no time to worry about that now.

''Is someone in the house?!'' she yelled to wake her dazed companion.

''N- no.'' she uttered and left for the bathroom, the nausea no longer bearable.

Oh Jesus, what in hell… ? Kris muttered to herself as she dropped to her knees, and carefully, gently, turned Sabrina onto her other side. She could not make out where she was hurt. There was a lot of blood, still actually escaping from a wound somewhere.

Hell…she couldn't' even see where it was running from… no time to mess around Kris come on, find it find it… She felt around Sabrina's abdomen and realised thankfully that, although the shirt at her stomach was drenched in her blood, there was no wound.

Then where…? Then she saw it, as she moved her arm over… a two inch gash had been sliced deep into Sabrina's arm, just below her elbow. Kris quickly grabbed a bundle of towels from a kitchen drawer and, pulling Sabrina into a better position, held her arm up and pressed the towels over the gash, trying to stop the flow. Sabrina was deathly pale. Kris had to get an ambulance called, but … just how? Kelly was off somewhere, useless, and she needed to keep Sabrina's arm raised and attend to the injury. Damn it!

"KELLY!" She yelled back into the house.

"KELLY FOR GODS SAKE I NEED YOU HERE!" Kris waited for a response. Nothing.

"KELLY!" She yelled louder, more harshly.

"GET IN HERE NOW! I NEED YOU! SABRINA NEEDS YOU!"

Finally Kelly appeared, shaking.

"W-what can I do?"

"Come over here!" Kris said, a little more calmly. Kelly did as she was told.

"Now, hold Sabrina's arm up - like this…" Kris showed her. "And press real hard, okay?"

Kelly winced at the sight before her, but something of Kris's orderly voice was getting through to her. She took hold of the towels where Kris had held them. And held on tight.

"Got it?" Kris looked at Kelly. She looked really unwell. Dreadful, in fact. But Sabrina was more important right now. No time.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Stay there like that. I need to call an ambulance. Okay?"

Kelly nodded and held on. Kris disappeared to make the call.


	12. Chapter 12

**Again I find myself apologising for short chapters and sparse updates! Bah...sorry to everyone out there. Things been a tad crap recently... but this fic is by no means being left and ignored...am trying to juggle a lot of stuff at the mo ... sorry. **

**But please keep checking and reading and reviewing coz I aint going anywhere... just... trying to keep on track!**

**Hope you enjoy - better stuff on the way! Promise! -) And thank you all again for sticking with me! xxx**

* * *

><p>The kitchen of the restaurant was in full swing with busy and agitated staff requesting and ordering things across the floor at each other. Crockery piled high as hot and cold food came and went, the relentless odour of cooking hung in the air, not altogether unpleasant but a little cloying nonetheless.<p>

Although it was early evening, a cool breeze had been hustling the rear doors of the kitchen so that a member of staff had wedged open one door slightly, to keep it from slamming shut.

Outside, a car glided to a stop and three occupants remained seated for some minutes, the engine idling quietly.

"Okay boys. Remember the new drill?" Nick turned to his companions. "And remember… no-one gets hurt, okay?" He pulled his head round to check his reflection in the rear-view mirror. A haunted soul if ever there was one. Yet, he needed to keep a clean sheet - of sorts. His own lacklustre eyes stared back at him, as if giving him the go-ahead for yet another heist.

"Are you taking your …uh… trademark with you boss?" His passenger looked meaningfully towards the dashboard, where Nick had placed his coveted pistol earlier.

Nick pondered. He really wanted to. He had grown fond of the old weapon. He felt like a latter day Dick Turpin alright, when he used it. A little light hearted gesture of mocking, at all the expensively clad folk whom he relieved of their similarly expensive jewellery. But the trip out to see Houghton had reminded him that… trademarks weren't always a good thing.

"Nah not this time mate. Okay, let's go."

The three expensively dressed men got out of the car and split up.

The doctor looked apologetically over his spectacles at the two women across the table from him.

"I'm sorry Miss Munro, Miss Duncan, but at this point, it is quite clear that Miss Garrett is not in full control of her actions. Therefore I have little choice but to have her transferred to a more … secure ward."

"Okay, okay I admit," Sabrina began, trying to hang on to what little patience she had left after recent events. "Kelly really isn't herself…" She winced as she subconsciously tried to gesture with her injured arm in its sling. The doctor looked pointedly at her arm. "…but I really think there's no need for Kelly to be placed in a … a …" She struggled to use the term that sprang to mind.

"A mental ward!" Kris butted in for her. "Kelly is not crazy, doctor, I know it!" Kris finished, heatedly.

"Please, doctor, can you review your… um…" Kris cast her glance down to the doctors wad of papers on his desk, one more taking in the term "Psychiatry" on his name plate set there.

"Your decision…? Please Doctor Phillips?" Sabrina jumped in for Kris.

Doctor Phillips leaned back in his chair, taking note of how agitated the two ladies were. To be expected of course. But his profession carried heavy responsibilities and he wasn't about to allow his decisions to be clouded by emotions.

"Ladies, I am very sorry but I have no other choice. Miss Garrett is currently a danger to those around her…" Again he gave Sabrina a look that said it all. "…and could also possibly be a danger to other patients within this hospital. I must therefore ask you both to respect my decision. But please be re-assured, Kelly will receive the utmost care whilst on the ward. We have excellent facilities."

Doctor Phillips stood up.

"Now if you would please excuse me, I do have other patients…"

Kris stood up, her anxiety all to plain. Yet Sabrina remained seated. Kris looked down at her friend.

"Come on Bri," Kris frowned. "We've done all we can. We'd better go contact Charlie and… give him the news."

Sabrina eyed Doctor Phillips as she stood then, cradling her injured arm.

"We'll be back tomorrow, Doctor Phillips… and we will be expecting to see Kelly. And some results from your utmost care and…excellent facilities! You might want to start by finding out what's wrong with her!"

Sabrina couldn't help herself. She turned and left, angry with herself, angry with doctors, and somehow, unrealistically, and remorsefully, angry at Kelly. Kris kept pace with Sabrina as they walked briskly through the corridors of the psychiatric ward, both feeling the urge to run from there, even though they both knew that a sedated Kelly lay in one of those rooms, under supervision.

They finally reached the exit doors to the car park and emerged into the low evening sunlight, Sabrina breathing heavily. She stopped and leant back against the outside wall and closed her eyes.

"Oh Bri! Are you … alright? Your arm…?" Kris now felt torn between going back to be with Kelly, and keeping a close eye on Sabrina. In her minds eye, she saw again, the mess of Sabrina's arm and a totally uncomprehending Kelly standing in shock.

"Sure Kris," Sabrina let out a sigh, bringing Kris back to the present.

"Sure! I'm okay… my arm has a nice hole in it where Kelly just tried to knife me and now Kelly is stuck on a psycho ward! The case we're supposed to be working on is falling apart round our ears… " The tension that had mounted inside Sabrina was becoming overwhelming. Kris understood immediately where Bri's line of thought was leading to.

"Hey Sabrina! Hey, listen!" She stood in front of Sabrina, who then opened her eyes to look at Kris.

"Listen, none of this is your fault, okay? Stop taking the blame for everything, huh?!"

Kris all to well knew how Sabrina always tried to take full responsibility for the team. But they were a team. And teams shared.

"I'm not gonna let you do this to yourself, okay?" Kris said, a note of frustration in her own voice.

"Kelly's attack was NOT your fault! The way this case is going…or not going…" Kris corrected herself, "…is NOT your fault, okay?"

Kris waited for a response. Sabrina shrugged.

"C'mon Kris, let's go … give Charlie the good news huh?" She pushed herself off the wall and allowed Kris to take her uninjured arm and help her to the car.

Kris decided to drive Sabrina home where they contacted Charlie. The response from Charlie was pretty much as they both expected. He now wanted them both off the case. Off any case for the immediate future. And as much as both Sabrina and Kris had protested, they knew better than to argue with him. They both now sat subdued and worried, in Sabrina's lounge, cradling mugs of rapidly cooling coffee.

Kris shifted and set her mug down on a nearby table. Sabrina watched as Kris stood up, looking really tired, she noticed for the first time that day.

"Hey Kris…why don't you bunk here for the night, huh?" Sabrina offered.

Kris turned, rubbing at her sore neck muscles.

"Yeah… I might just do that." Kris gratefully acknowledged the offer, but then a vivid image of her bloodied kitchen splashed through her mind. She turned, not wanting to let Sabrina see her change of expression. Did she really want to go back there and clean up right now? She didn't think so. She felt nauseous enough as it was. And tired. Really tired. All she wanted to do right now was sleep.

"Kris?" Sabrina winced as she stood also, concern deep in her voice.

Kris turned back and plastered what she hoped was a bit of a smile on her face.

"Uh, thanks Bri, yeah that would be great! We both need to sleep huh?" She saw her own tiredness and anxiety reflected in her friends face. And something else she couldn't quite put a label to.

"You need some painkillers? I'll get you some…"

Sabrina watched Kris go into her kitchen and heard the sound of a cupboard being opened, the clink of a glass…the sound of the tap being run… all normal everyday sounds that should bring a sense of rationality and … everydayness… was there such a word, Sabrina wondered momentarily…? Ah well… but things were not normal right now were they? Things were going so very badly wrong and…she just felt so helpless, dammit! What the hell is wrong with Kelly? What the hell is going on?! Sabrina recalled with a stab of…fear? The look on Kelly's face as she came at her in Kris's kitchen…

"Here.."

"Jeez!" Sabrina jumped. "Ow!"

Kris had returned with the painkillers and some water. Sabrina turned back to Kris, the haunted look still evident.

"Oh God Bri sorry! Didn't mean to startle you…!" Kris set the items she had down on the table and turned back to Sabrina, who looked back at Kris, feeling somehow lost. Kris's heart sank further as she now saw a vulnerable and … afraid… Sabrina stare back at her. Kris bit her lip in some slight indecision, then stepped up to her friend and carefully embraced her in a gentle hug. Sabrina returned the gesture by patting Kris with her free arm, whilst feeling a lone tear escape and trundle down her cheek.

She sniffed. "Kelly is going to be okay… we're going to be okay Kris…we're going to get through this …okay?" Sabrina uttered these words to re-assure herself as much Kris.

Kris stepped back, her own tears gleaming in her eyes. She held Sabrina's shoulders lightly.

"Yeah I know!" Kris sniffed also. "And I'm not letting our case go either!"

Sabrina smiled, despite the odds stacked against them.

"Me neither!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ah... yes I know ... I am probably the slowest updater on this website! I am so sorry ... i dunno why you all put up with me...!**_

_**But here we go - next chapter - and it's all going to slot into place in the next chapter or so. Do you have any more patience...? I dunno. I have the zeal to write... just kak keeps getting in the way. I will continue this to the end though, no worries there! I have more stuff to come! Thank you once again to all those keeping me company here.**_

_**Best wishes to you all! **_

* * *

><p>"…<em>the youths are still missing. Their parents are asking if anyone knows the whereabouts of their sons to please contact the police immediately. Also in the news, another restaurant was robbed in broad daylight yesterday on Pico Boulevard. Strakers Steak House was hit by three armed men at around one pm yesterday. The perpetrators are thought to be the same men who have robbed a number of restaurants recently. Police are stepping up their efforts to catch the gang. And now let's take a look at the weather, Jim…" <em>

The announcer was cut dead as a deflated Kris reached down and switched off the radio.

"Great!" Sabrina muttered bad temperedly in the passenger seat next to Kris.

"I know!" Kris sneaked a sideways look Sabrina. They both needed to calm down before they got to the hospital. Kelly needed their full and undivided support.

"Do you suppose Charlie will leave this case entirely with the police, Bri?"

"What do you mean?" Bri brought her attention back to Kris, as she marshalled her scattering thoughts.

Kris's mouth twitched as she decided to voice some thoughts that had been bugging her for some time now.

"Well… do you think Charlie has anymore - uh - agencies - like Townsend Associates - which he operates like - like he does with us?"

"What?!" Kris now had Sabrina's full attention. "What … you mean there are more - huh - angels - in the city of Los Angeles than we imagined? Aw Kris…!" Sabrina huffed impatiently. But even as she was about to totally dismiss what she perceived as a somewhat ludicrous suggestion, Sabrina's own curiosity then kicked in. She silently pondered more over Kris's strange question.

"I mean," Kris continued, eager to voice more ideas, now that she knew she had incidentally changed Sabrina's train of thought. For the better, she hoped too. "not just here in L.A. but… maybe Charlie has some kind of - I don't know - a detective agency in every major city!" Kris shrugged to herself as she spoke, aware that these comments were now not even pertinent to her original point. Yet she just couldn't help herself… Was Charlie Townsend more - dynamic - than they ever imagined…?

"Okay, okay Kris." Sabrina lifted her good arm out in a placating gesture, but immediately regretted the action and winced. "Look, I really do not know if Charlie does have - girls in every port…" She huffed again as Kris snorted at the joke " … but I really do not like the idea of Charlie taking us off this case!"

"You know - we've never ever been taken off a case before Bri - even against some really steep odds!" Kris replied, trying to understand their boss's logic. "But… what if he does have something else up his sleeve? What if - what if - we really aren't the only card game he plays around here?" Kris brought her initial thoughts back into focus. "What if he has - and always did have - a back up plan?" Kris felt even more deflated as she finally admitted out loud what she had been wondering for so long.

Sabrina caught the note of self doubt in Kris's question.

"Hey, Kris, c'mon now - has Charlie ever given us reason to … doubt ourselves, huh?"

"Well then why has he taken us off this case, Bri? Doesn't he think we're up to the job?!" Kris's own anxious frustration now came bubbling up. She tapped the steering wheel in agitation as Sabrina caught the sudden mood change.

"Ah Kris - c'mon, you know we'll never get to the bottom of Charlie?" Sabrina infused a coaxing lilt into her comment. "It's just like trying to get to know The Man Up There Himself himself huh?!" She flicked her gaze momentarily upwards. "Maybe he's just trying to … ya know… cut us some slack here..!"

Sabrina was trying to put Kris at ease, yet in her own heart, she realised, she felt just as Kris felt. Bewildered, hurt and uneasy at Charlie's seemingly easy withdrawal from their case.

"Do you really believe that, Bri?" Kris kept the volume in her voice down and her eyes dead ahead on the traffic as they neared the hospital parking lot, but her tone spoke volumes in response.

Nick felt a strange chill in his gut as he walked out through the hospital entrance doors, his head low. A different baseball cap today kept most of his blond hair hidden. He avoided the usual throng of folk coming and going, preferring to aim instead, as he usually did, for the sanctuary of a large tree towards the parking lot, where a wooden memorial bench was situated. He could never remember the name of the person whose name was on the plaque, on the back rest. As he neared the usually empty bench, he made a mental note to take more notice. Yet as he approached the bench, his mind - his heart - was already back in the hospital room with his beautiful daughter Beth. Nick slumped onto the seat and breathed deeply. His throat felt tight. Beth was everything now. He had nothing else left. The specialists words ran around inside his head again and again, like a torturous ghost train determined to hurtle him off into the blackness that he felt was awaiting him. He looked up into the branches and leaves above him, finding sparkles of sun glittering through, hearing nearby birds above him, squabbling over who knew what. And the tightness in his throat was too much. He dropped his head into his hands and allowed some of the terrible pain in his heart to seep up from his eyes.

"Uh… Sir - are you alright…?"

Nick ignored a nearby voice. He had no reason to hear anyone else's grief right now. His own was more than enough to cope with right now. He glimpsed the pavement through watery vision, trying to blink the detail before him back to clarity.

"Uh … Sir…? Are you okay?!"

The same voice - only nearer. A womans' voice. Was she addressing him? Nick looked up, startled, despite his deeply sombre thoughts.

"Ah jeez, I'm sorry Sir …" The womans' voice tailed off. Nick scrubbed at his eyes and saw two elegant young ladies looking compassionately down on him. He stood up, flustered, feeling intruded on.

"Ah…" He mustered his best local accent ".. uh gee… uh… I'm okay… uh.. It's nothing!" he spluttered, then he tugged his cap down and tried to nod at the same time, to the two ladies who looked back in concern at him.

"It's nothing…" He muttered again, as he hurried past them and away towards his car. He felt embarrassed. He felt his cheeks burn a little. But then - so what? Nick found his car and quickly got in behind the wheel. Who the hell cares anyway? He took another deep breath and tried to calm himself down. Beth, oh Beth! And he had so much riding on the next heist. All of his focus needed to be totally on the next hit… Bloody hell what was wrong with him?! The next hit?! The next heist?! Nick slammed his fist into the glass window beside him, growling in outrage and self deprecating pain. Yet, even as he acknowledged in his mind, that the need for cash had incredibly overtaken his utmost thought to dwell solely on the needs of his daughter, he also found the irony in his source of income… almost laughable. Almost. He took in one more deep breath and coughed out, deciding to go find Hansen. He needed to talk to Houghton.

This part of Memorial Hospital was somewhere Kris never expected to find herself in, she realised, as she and Sabrina waited patiently for a security door to be opened. She felt a little creeped out, wondering what kind of problem-ridden people were - secured - behind these doors. Then she mentally shook herself. God Kris, Kelly is in here! She cleared her throat, suddenly ashamed of herself.

"Kris?" Sabrina cast her a questioning glance. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just - a little nervous I guess." Kris admitted.

"Well, if it helps - so am I." Sabrina also relented. "But people come in here to get better, okay? Just like they do in the rest of the hospital. And this is Kelly we're talking about. We're going to help get her well again and get her out of here."

Kris sighed. No question of that. Sabrina's mind reading abilities were a much needed skill between the three of them, she thought, for the hundredth time. She was just about to reply, when the door they were stood waiting before, buzzed and opened outwards, and a casually dressed woman with a name badge on her blouse, admitted them through.

"Hello!" She smiled warmly at them. "I'm Jane Cresswell. I'm one of the members of staff here who is responsible for Kelly's - Miss Garrett's - care. You can call me Jane." She smiled at them again as she gestured them down the corridor.

"It's Kris and - Sabrina right?"

"Yeah uh - Hello Miss Creswell - Jane - please - how is Kelly?" Sabrina asked, unable to continue through the ward with Jane until she had some answers. Kris had all her attention on the conversation, but couldn't resist glancing in sympathy at a woman who was hovering nearby, curious - almost rudely nosy, she thought - at the new visitors. She turned her head away again, in a little shame, and focussed her eyes on Jane instead.

"Kelly's not very talkative today. Yet. But that's not unusual. We're aware of Kelly's recent - " She paused " - and past medical history."

"Past?" Kris queried, suddenly even more anxious.

"The shooting." Sabrina supplied, already one step ahead.

Jane nodded. "Have you spoken with Doctor Phillips? Her referral specialist?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yes, but he didn't mention anything about Kelly's shooting. Besides, that was two years ago." She paused a moment as the past caught up with her again.

"Are you saying Kelly's - illness - now, has something to do with when she was shot?"

"Well we can't dismiss the possibility." Jane replied, watching the reactions of Kelly's friends closely. It was also part of her job to discreetly assess the visitors moods - for the wellbeing of the patient.

"But Kelly's been fine since she recovered from that incident, hasn't she Sabrina?" Kris remarked, trying to understand what Jane was driving at.

"Physically maybe. But the mind has a wonderful mechanism for burying traumatic experiences. Yet it also has the capacity to unleash the - uh - pain of these buried experiences, when least expected."

Jane looked meaningfully at both Kris and Sabrina.

Sabrina nodded again.

"Let's go and see Kelly okay? Then we can chat more afterwards." Jane smiled again, assured that Kelly's visitors would be of no trouble to her patient.

Kris and Sabrina followed Jane through the ward to what appeared to be a communal lounge which apparently doubled as a visiting area. There were about half a dozen men and women sitting around on the sofas and chairs, seemingly at ease and glued to whatever programme was airing on the TV set in the corner. None of the patients turned any attention to Kris and Sabrina as Jane pointed to some stacked chairs, and watched as they took one each and sat away from the main group.

"Kelly's just been resting. I'll bring her through." She noticed the strained expressions on the womens' faces.

"Try not to worry too much okay? I'll just be a minute." Jane then disappeared out of sight and left Sabrina and Kris to take in their surroundings. Still no one in the room paid them any attention. Kris looked over at Sabrina.

"I thought Kelly would still be … uh… well… you know…?" She whispered, although she wondered why she did lower her voice when it was obvious that the TV was the main attraction here.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She whispered back, wondering herself, why they indeed, were whispering. She decided to raise her voice a little.

"Sedated?"

A woman a few feet away heard Sabrina's comment and turned her head. Kris, who was looking in that direction, saw the stare directed at Sabrina, and flinched. Sabrina clicked on, and decided not to turn her head to look. She coughed, keeping eye contact with Kris. For some reason, Sabrina suddenly had a fleeting and completely unwarranted feeling that there would be a screaming banshee at her back, any moment now. But there was nothing. The TV set droned on. Sabrina breathed in. Then let out a relieved sigh when she saw Kris wink and relax a little more in her chair. She shifted herself in her own chair, in an attempt to portray a more relaxed stance, but doubted that she would convince Jane, the resident psyche analyst. Jeez, just what the hell was Kelly doing in here?! Sabrina's thoughts were just about to whirr into overdrive when Kris patted her on the arm. She looked up to see Jane being accompanied into the lounge by Kelly.

Sabrina and Kris both took in Kelly's appearance with a little nervousness. They both immediately stood up. Kelly was wearing her usual tight fitting jeans and a pair of sneakers. But from the waist up, it seemed that Kelly had forgotten to dress herself properly. She was wearing a cotton floral print pyjama shirt which flopped baggily over her jeans, and, as Kris and Sabrina continued their brief appraisal, it seemed Kelly had suddenly left off being concerned over her own personal grooming altogether.

Sabrina was the first to take a few steps forward, but Jane discreetly spread her fingers out by her side, indicating … what? Sabrina was unsure so she hesitated.

"Kelly? Would you like to sit here?" Jane offered Kelly a nearby seat. Kelly stood, undecidedly, looking anxious and worried, as if the proffered seat was something to be suspicious of.

"Kelly? It's alright. You sat here this morning, remember?"

Jane gently urged Kelly to sit down, as Sabrina and Kris stood side by side, waiting. They weren't sure at all what for. And looking at Kelly's suddenly expressionless face, they weren't exactly sure for how long. All they both had wanted to do since they got here was, to see and hug their friend and colleague. But now, Kelly's all too apparent demeanour told them - back off.

Kris felt hurt suddenly. Kelly hadn't even looked at either herself or Sabrina yet. This was unexpected. It was quite apparent that Kelly was taking more notice of Jane than she was of her own friends. And, Kris knew, if she felt this bad, then Sabrina was feeling worse, even if she wasn't showing it.

"Kelly?" Jane interrupted perhaps everyone's thoughts.

"Your friends are here to see you. Kris and Sabrina?" She motioned to Sabrina for her and Kris to retake their seats.

"Kelly… I'm going to be just over here if you need me okay?" Jane indicated in the general direction of the corridor past the lounge. She looked carefully at a glazed Kelly, before she backed off a little way, to give Kelly's friends some space with her patient. The first visit was always the worst, in any hospital situation.

Kelly had sat down, only because Jane had asked her to. Jane seemed to know somehow, what she was thinking. Kelly now couldn't see Jane. That was strange. She heard some noises from the corner of the room. Ah. TV. She vaguely realised there were other people here. It didn't matter right now. She lowered her gaze. Why did her eyes burn? What was that now, in front of her? Scattered things. Newspapers? News? Papers? News… Papers… the two words kept repeating themselves.

"Kelly?"

..What? Something had interrupted. Kelly blinked. Papers… News… She sighed. No. Nothing. Nothing really.

"Kelly? It's Sabrina and…and… Kris."

…Who? … and… who? Names. On paper? Kelly blinked again. Were the names - on the papers? In front of her? She couldn't see. Too far away. Oh, well.

"Kelly?" The voice came again. More insistent now. And she recognised the voice. Well. Alrighty.

"Alrighty…" Kelly whispered. Her gaze fell to her sneakers.

Sabrina swallowed a lump in her throat. Oh my God, she so dearly wanted to embrace Kelly right now. But knew for sure - it wasn't the right time. She looked to Kris, and saw tears streaming down her younger colleagues face. She turned back to Kelly.

"Hey Kel? We're coming back tomorrow alrighty? Huh?" She stood awkwardly, but waited for Kelly to respond. She heard Kris rise from her chair, next to her.

"Alrighty, Kel?" Sabrina repeated, her tone even more insistent. She waited.

"Alrighty." Kelly replied. Her gaze remained down towards the floor, but Sabrina finally heard Kelly - their Kelly - even if she wasn't altogether loud and clear right now. It was more than enough.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dear readers and reviewers... once again, thank you so much for keeping me company here. Trying really hard to entertain - hope you all still liking! Am sorry its a short chapter again, but I really wanted to update - Garmun, LilikaP, VDeV and all me brill and cool regulars out there thank you so much for keeping me even more motivated! I appreciate every single one of you! Your comments, feedback, welcome as always.**

**You never know - I might even finish by the end of the year! Here's hoping! **

**Have fun fanfic-ing, wherever you are! ;-)**

* * *

><p>Houghton leaned onto his desk, clasping his hands in a gesture of mild impatience. His eyes glittered though. Nick noticed immediately, but didn't allow any body language to show.<p>

"So, Charlie boy, you want out, huh?"

Houghtons' tone remained even, yet there was a slight colouring at his temples, where a frown was just starting to crease.

Nick kept his expression neutral and allowed a brief pause, before replying. He really wasn't in the mood to be intimidated by this man today.

"Boss, you know I'm not a coward, alright? And you know my reasons for coming here today…" at this point, Nick, despite his best efforts, couldn't help his gaze drop to the floor briefly. Then his chin was up again, and he gave Houghton a look. Not quite a look of defiance. Perhaps something close to it. He just wanted to be honest with the man though.

"…I have to …" He swallowed. "…I… need to look after my little girl now."

Hansen, standing near the door of Houghtons' office, looking bored, yet alert, gave a small sound in his throat. Nicks eyes narrowed. But he still held his gaze forward. Not going to give the ugly son of a bitch the satisfaction…

"Hansen…" Houghtons' voice carried a caution.

"Boss." Hansen stood up straighter and began to examine his finger nails.

Houghton sighed.

"Nick… I really am sorry about little Beth but - you know the score. You walk away from me and …" He pulled his hands apart and placed them palm downwards on the desk, keeping his eyes steady on Nick.

"… Hansen will… find you… and it will be the last thing you ever do."

Houghtons' hands remained flat on the desk surface, a cold and uncompromising atmosphere now trailing the end of the conversation.

"Do you understand me?"

Nick nodded and scraped his chair back.

"Boss." He nodded once more then turned and left without waiting for Houghton to dismiss him.

* * *

><p>"Kris," Sabrina sighed, "I really don't think this is a good time to do this!" She repeated - for the third time - by Kris's reckoning.<p>

"I need to get it over with! I can't leave it any longer! Sabrina, the place is a mess and it will probably smell bad by now!"

Sabrina sighed. Kris was right. The cleanup operation needed to be done. She just hoped Kris wouldn't react too badly when she saw everything. Especially just after coming from seeing Kelly.

"Yeah. I know."

"Anyway… too late." Kris pulled the Cobra down the ramp way to her house and parked up. She took a deep breath then got out of the car, quickly followed by Sabrina. And without another word, she walked over, climbed the few steps to the porch, reaching in her bag for the keys as she did so. Sabrina was right behind her. As Kris popped the key in at the back door and turned it, she felt Sabrina touch her arm gently.

"You want me to go first?"

"No! Bri - I'm alright! You don't have to mother me okay?" Kris snapped. Way too tense and irritable, she suddenly realised.

Sabrina shrugged and took a small step back.

"Sorry! Bri I'm sorry! That was …!" She began apologising immediately.

Sabrina smiled and waved her hand towards the inside.

"After you…" she replied not unkindly. Kris turned and stepped over the thresh hold, and flicked the kitchen light on. It wasn't dark… but she wanted full light on … the scene.

"God…!" She exclaimed softly, as she made her way slowly to the spot where Kelly had … what Kris, huh, what? Gone mad?! The scene before them and the thoughts and the memories of the day before, came welling up, making her shudder. She drew her arms round herself.

"Mess huh?" Sabrina's even softer voice from behind her made her jump a little.

"Oh Sabrina! She…you … God, poor Kelly!"

Sabrina herself couldn't help the knot of fear returning, and felt her scalp prickle at the sight of her own blood before her, now dried to a dark shade and beginning to flake a little where it lay in shallower trails on Kris's floor tiles.

"Jeez!" She heard herself mutter. It occurred to her suddenly that this was the second time in only a matter of days, that herself and Kris had both stared at a scarily messed up floor. And both times, Kelly had been involved. They absolutely did not need a third time. She shook her head then snapped herself out of it.

"Okay enough with the floor show!" The joke was out before she could stop it. Oh well.

"Ugh!" Kris had time to utter one syllable before Sabrina took her by the elbow.

"C'mon Kris - mop, bucket, detergent, bleach…? Where's your cleaning stuff? Let's go to work here!"

"Uh… over here…" Kris also snapped out of her daze and turned to one of her cupboards.

Within minutes, both were silently busy scrubbing and mopping away all the evidence of Kelly's attack. It took almost an hour, as both girls went over and over the place scrupulously, thoroughly searching for any more traces of blood anywhere. When they were done, they both leaned against the kitchen work surfaces and looked at each other grimly.

"I'm going to open some windows." Kris said, and went into her lounge. Sabrina hung back, watching her.

"Wanna coffee?" She offered.

"Uh… " Kris opened one window. "No thanks …." She moved across the room and opened another.

"I - I don't feel like being here for too long, actually."

A light breeze flapped gently at the curtains, and Kris breathed in the refreshing air, deeply.

"No. Guess not." Sabrina replied. "Alright…" She pushed herself off the counter and went into the lounge.

"…Uh… I know it's kinda late Kris, but I was just thinking, we ought to try getting back to Maybourn… see if he came up with that phone number…?" Sabrina wondered if the diversion tactic would help any.

"Uh…" Kris looked around the room, as if looking for any further things out of place… any further blood stains, Sabrina thought, watching her.

"Yeah… go ahead…" She motioned distractedly towards the telephone on a small table near her couch.

"Kris, you know I think we got it - all…"

"What?" Kris continued to scrutinise her room.

Sabrina changed tack.

"Ah… you know, we can call Maybourn first in the morning." She decided it was time to leave.

"Well now! I'm a little hungry. What do you say we go and eat out?"

Kris now turned to Sabrina, a surprised look on her face.

"What?" Sabrina was unapologetic. "I just worked up an appetite!"

Kris herself, felt a little weak, but wasn't sure if that was just from the days events. She really did not feel like eating, now.

"Kris, you got to eat something, huh?" Sabrina knew Kris had barely eaten a thing all day.

"Do you always have to read my mind?" Kris half joked.

"Yes I do. I'm good at it! And besides," Sabrina smirked, "you know I'm right. Come on huh? Let's lock up and go eat some Chinese food!"

Kris wasn't in the mood to eat, but maybe a change of scenery would help though.

"Okay, but you're buying." Small victories helped too.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, you don't always have to let me win!" Beth gave her dad the most solemn look she could muster. They had been playing cards for an hour or so. Snap mostly. Because he loved the eager excitement he saw shining out of his little girls eyes as she gingerly laid each card. He gave Beth a silly innocent-father look.<p>

"Who me? You're just too quick for me, sweetheart!"

"You big fibber!" She countered back, grinning.

Nick grinned himself. He loved her so much, it overwhelmed him. And he loved how she still used British expressions she had learned back home. Home! What was home anymore? He reached out and tousled her hair. It had grown more lacklustre even over these last few days. Yet Beth herself, when she was awake and had a little energy, still rocked him with her selfless determination to keep smiling at everyone and giving as good as she got.

"Daddy?" Beth was serious once again.

Nick knew what was coming. She asked the same question every night now. She had never needed to ask it before. Just… uncannily since the doctors prognosis.

"Yes, my beautiful lady!" Nick pretended to swipe a cap from his head, and bowed slightly. "What may one do for one's beautiful princess this evening?" He said in his best clipped British accent.

Beth giggled. She loved her daddy's silly way of talking.

"Did I ever sound like that?" She asked, her more serious question forgotten for the moment. Nick smiled.

"If you did, you know, I really would have bought you a palace, fit for my beautiful princess!" He bowed again, and Beth giggled her squeaky, bubbly, little girl giggle once more. Then he lifted his head and looked deep into those incredible warm brown eyes.

"Beth, don't you ever, ever worry. I will be here all night. Every night. I will be here every time you wake up. And when you wake up in the morning, every morning, I will kiss your pretty little head Good Morning…just like …" He leaned close and planted a gentle loving kiss on his daughters warm head.

"…That!" He smiled. "Just like I always…"

But then he got no further as Beth threw her arms around him and hugged him for all she was worth.

"G'night daddy!" She then shuffled herself down under the bed covers.

"Love you poppet!" He said, smiling as he tucked her in.

"Love you poppet pop!" Beth smiled back. He gave her another kiss on the forehead, then she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Goodnight Sweetheart, I love you." Please, please, don't let me lose you.

"Love you too daddy…" Beth whispered, then she was asleep. Always so quickly now. He leaned back in the chair and watched. And silently wept.


	15. Chapter 15

**Greetings to all. Yep it's another new year. Where does the time go? Heh! So I hope you're all okay and come through your festivities without too much hassle! -)**

**Here's another chapter - again, sorry it takes me a while. Life, the universe, etc! Thank you once again to all those who read and manage to review. It's always deeply appreciated! This fic will get finished, have no fear. I will not leave it unfinished, so please keep checking!**

**Kind regards to you all!**

**;-)**

* * *

><p>It's time, Sabrina thought determinedly, yet a little glumly, as herself and Kris went through the security checks once again at Memorial Hospital. It's time they were a team again. Time they were all together, fighting fit and ready to take on the bad guys, and all that that came with the territory. And it was high time Bosley was back, she also thought, wishing they already had his stoic presence to rely on. Hang on… wait there... back up. What was that thought? All that came with the territory? Sabrina's mind was bouncing. And she didn't like it. It meant the stress was beginning to show. She sighed. Kris, at her side, as ever these days, looked up to her usually cool companion.<p>

"Bri?"

A different woman greeted the pair as they entered the secure ward where Kelly was resting. Sabrina gave Kris a quick reassuring glance before the woman introduced herself and gave a brief update on Kelly's progress. Sabrina had taken a liking to the lady who had been on the ward yesterday. Jane… someone, she recalled. This … carer… seemed a little too abrupt for Sabrina's liking. She mentally then reproved herself. These were not easy careers, she guessed. Still, she pondered, as herself and Kris followed her through to the communal area… one needed certain… qualities. She realised with self deprecation, that her mind was unfocussed once again. Crap. She took a deep breath. Both herself and Kris had simultaneously, breathed and sighed out, she was then abruptly aware of. She looked at Kris with concern.

"Hey, Kris, you alright?" She questioned softly.

Kris nodded, an uncertain smile playing around her lips. Sabrina knew that smile well. She gave Kris's arm a quick squeeze, as they continued on to meet up with Kelly.

The small contact spoke volumes to Kris. She was about to respond, when the lady in front, interrupted them both and gestured over towards someone sitting by a bookshelf, reading. It seemed.

"There's Kelly now," the lady gestured again, "go ahead - I think you will find Kelly a little more alert today." She gave the visitors a slight wink before retreating to leave them alone together. Kris and Sabrina watched her go, both feeling a tiny tingle of abandonment, before they turned their full attention now, to their long time friend.

Who was this now? Kelly found herself distracted from the page she was trying her utmost to digest. The words were recognisable. They were somehow strange, yet familiar, understandable and even comforting. Was this fiction or someone's reality? She did not care. She glanced slightly up and away from her page, saw a slightly different viewpoint than… than… when? She decided it did not really matter when. She then brought her focus back down to her page. Yet the words became blurred, out of focus. Why couldn't she read the words now? Then she realised… someone had just spoken her name. This one thing out of place again had blurred the words for some reason. She allowed the words to blur even more out of focus, yet still held her gaze across the sentences. Until the black ink… almost became a red colour. She almost smiled. Red. Red? A memory then. A man. He seemed sunburnt. His hair…curly. The suntan…too …red! She smiled a little to herself then. A red man - and his name was… Kelly blinked then. Surprised at herself. At a memory of the name! Yes! His name…was… Red! She was sure of it! A muscle bound type! The silly name! Yes! She smiled further. Giggled a little. Well really now! It was a funny thing! She allowed a snort of laughter to fall from her mouth… allowed the book to fall from her grasp. It dropped to the carpeted floor with a soft 'whump' and she was a little startled to find it being picked up by someone. She looked up. And met a pair of steady brown eyes.

"Hi Kelly!"

It was… Sabrina. Kelly found herself smiling in response. Sabrina was reading over the book title. What did she find of interest there, Kelly wondered, vaguely.

"S-Sabrina…?" Kelly found her voice… for the first time in many hours, she realised. It felt weird. Yet, Sabrina's presence… seemed to … boost her a little. A good thing, the thought flipped and retracted, then disappeared, as Sabrina's warm voice cut across her thoughts.

"Kelly! Hey kiddo! How are ya?!"

A pause.

"Childhood's End…by Arthur C. Clarke…?!"

"Arthur who?"

Another voice cut in. Kris' voice? Really? Kelly shifted her eyes sideways. Oh my! It really was Kris! Kelly's smile grew a little wider. Was the day… finally… looking up?

Kris, having given Sabrina the head start in greetings, now felt more than just obliged to… join in … if not first … then second contact somehow. She reached over towards Sabrina and gave her some eye contact, in order to ask for the book. Sabrina obliged, and Kris now found herself stupidly leafing through some pages of the lengthy novel, without even giving any regard whatsoever to its' contents. She looked up from the book and was suddenly and awkwardly aware that both Sabrina and Kelly were now looking at her. She grinned.

"Arthur C. Clarke huh? Boy Kelly… why didn't ya say you were a big Sci-Fi fan?"

Kris was not totally unaware of the author and his related background in things of cosmological importance, however, but the book Kelly had been … reading … was now gently deposited back in her lap.

"Here… ah… ya wanna read some more?"

Kris suddenly felt like she had intruded perhaps, into some quiet world of Kelly's. Yet Kelly looked down at the book and found that she suddenly didn't care for the title. Strange. She hadn't even noticed that, on sliding the thing from out of the book case. She really didn't care much for anything right now, much less this. She took the book, stood up, much to exchanged looks between Kris and Sabrina, and replaced it back where she had taken it from. Then she took a deep breath and faced her … colleagues. No, wrong word, she decided. Friends.

"Hi." Kelly looked them both up and down, taking in their neat, well dressed, manicured appearance, for the first time, she realised. They both looked… out of place in … this place, she decided.

"Uh… Hi Kelly!"

"Hey!"

Both her friends responded in unison. She eyed them a little warily. What did they want, really? Were they here to check up on her? Find fault? Find something to report back to … her keepers… with? Well. Whatever. She didn't care, she decided.

"So… uh Kelly…" Sabrina took the initiative once more, "…how are you feeling… today… huh?"

"I'd like to go for a walk outside." Kelly ignored Sabrina's question. "They said… I could go outside for a little while today. But I …" Kelly then began to walk away from both her friends and head towards the ward entrance.

"…I have to be… accompanied…" she continued, to no-one in particular. She had been needing some fresh air for … how long? She wasn't sure but it felt like a life time.

Kris and Sabrina immediately caught up with Kelly and kept stride with her, as she strode with focussed intent to the office near the security door.

"Kelly, slow down huh?" Sabrina tried to catch Kelly's attention without really wanting to catch her arm. She had no idea right now, of Kelly's mood. Kelly … oh God Kelly... Sabrina so wanted to take her by the shoulders and just talk to her. Talk her round, talk her down, like she used to be able to… not so many moons ago. Yet… she feared now… this tactic of reaching Kelly was for now… a no-go area. So instead, she looked to Kris.

"Hey Kris! We could do with some …change of scenery, right?!"

"Sure Bri! Hey Kelly…?"

Kris now stepped slightly ahead of Kelly, knowing that Kelly really could go no further now, without … some kind of… official consent. Yet… Kris' own stubborn concern became more apparent. She flashed Kelly one of her most brilliant Munro smiles.

Maybe we could take a little walk… downstairs… and look …" Kris now glanced to Bri for some support -

"…look through that little art display we passed… me and Bri… on our way up… what do you say?"

Kelly felt her skin go tight at her temples. Do … what?! Look at… what?! She spun on her heels back to her… so called … friends.

"Don't… patronise me!" She spat, unreasoning anger rising from out of nowhere.

"Uh … Kelly…?!" Sabrina shot a hand out, as if warding off … some attack. Attack? Oh my God… would Kelly actually…again? Sabrina shuddered inwardly as realisation clamped down like an iron grid over her senses. Of course she would. Stupid. That's the whole reason Kelly was in this place now! Sabrina automatically drew her other arm defensively over her abdomen and she unwittingly took a step backwards.

"Kelly…it's okay." Another member of personnel appeared from the office then, acutely aware of what had just taken place.

"No… it's NOT okay! I just want to go outside for some fresh air… is that too much to ask?!"

Silence.

Kelly realised now, with utter shame, that everyone within proximity… was now staring at her… acknowledging her outburst. The fight immediately left her then, and nothing seemed to make sense. It … was just… just… she just wanted…

"Kelly? It's alright - it's just me, Leslie."

Leslie, a more mature woman, perhaps in her early forties, approached Kelly professionally, without hesitation.

"So. Kelly. What is it?" She kept a light, neutral tone to her voice, yet gave eye contact to her friends, to back down, for the time being. Kris and Sabrina were already retreating however. Nothing more needed to be … acknowledged. Kris remained next to Sabrina, her anxious frown giving away her worry. She didn't wish Kelly to see her worried, but… she couldn't help it. She cleared her throat, tried to lighten her expression. Kelly didn't answer Leslie, but looked up, anxious and nervous, towards Kris and Sabrina. Kris's heart ached. This was just all so… unfair!

"Kelly?" Leslie tried again to get Kelly to communicate with her. Even though the tension had now evaporated, Leslie needed to re-assure her, make sure she knew she was free to talk about anything she wanted.

Kelly finally tore her gaze away from them and turned to Leslie.

"I - I'm sorry… I just needed some fresh air!" Kelly threw her arms out in a gesture of defence. "I just wanted to go outside - just even for a few minutes!"

"Alright Kelly. It's alright." Leslie took a small step closer, but kept her arms down by her sides, neutral, but caught Kelly's eyes. She sensed her agitation, but so far, on the ward, Kelly had not been violent.

"Tell you what Kelly. Let me just make a little phone call, then we'll see about taking a walk outside - okay? Is that okay with you?" Leslie kept eye contact with Kelly and waited for her reply.

Kelly allowed her own arms to drop down, and she clasped them loosely in front of her. And then shifted her attention away from Leslie now.

"Yeah. Sure. Alrighty." She sighed.

"Alrighty"? Sabrina's ears pricked. She grinned briefly at Kris, who returned the sentiment. Well now, if that wasn't a good sign, she didn't know what was.

It's time I got back, Bosley thought to himself, as he let himself into the office. He whistled a merry little tune through his teeth, as he was greeted by the oh-so familiar sights and smells that never got old for him. Ah, just like home! He undid his tie a little, but not completely. It was late afternoon, and the girls probably wouldn't be back. He wondered, for the hundredth time since leaving, how they had gotten on without him. Oh John! Stop! They would be fine! Charlie always takes care of everything! He removed his jacket as he approached his desk, sliding it off his shoulders, and draping it neatly over the back of the chair.

"Okay Charlie, I'm home …" He muttered contentedly to himself. He made a move toward the loud speaker, then changed his mind. It felt better - more personal - when talking quietly through the receiver. He picked up the phone and pressed the speed dial button for Charlie.

"Good afternoon Charlie!" Bosley's enthusiastic greeting was spontaneous as soon as he heard his boss's voice. Yet suddenly, his smile dropped as he then noted the tone in Charlie's greeting.

"Charlie? what's wrong?" Bosley sat forward in his chair, all the carefree feelings dissipated, and a familiar weight rested back down onto his shoulders. He listened.

"I see…" His frown deepened.

"Why didn't you…?" A heavy sigh at the response. He listened, somewhat impatiently now, but still with complete respect.

More than a minute ticked by as Bosley listened further still to the rest of Charlie's update. He had a lot to say to Charlie right now. How could he not have contacted him? How could Charlie have left him out of the loop like this damn it?! Bosley was not given to outbursts of temper, and he held his utter dismay in check.

"Alright Charlie." He sighed deeply.

"I'll be in touch. G'bye." He replaced the receiver and leaned back in his chair for a moment, to take in all that had just been related to him. And to also give himself a moment to calm down a little. Charlie knew fine well he would immediately cut short his little vacation to get back and look after the girls - and the job. Charlie knew that. And that's why he kept quiet. Bosley - poor old John Bosley, the aging desk jockey, had needed a vacation! Damn it! When would people respect _his _wishes? Okay okay John, time for that later. He needed to find Bri and Kris now, and … Kelly … poor Kelly! He felt hurt that Charlie could keep this kind of news from him! Again, he remonstrated with himself, and sighed. Charlie said they might still be at the hospital as he hadn't heard from them for a couple of hours.

He leafed through his contacts pad and found the number for Memorial Hospital.

"Welcome back, John!" He muttered to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi all, oh my gawd what a massive long break again. Am so sorry! Someone kick my butt! And sorry its short again, but hope you like! If anyone wants to come over n put a rocket up me butt,..feel free! heh!**

**Will not leave this incomplete though! I WILL see it through to its end.. thank you all for sticking with me, especially Garmun, Lilikap and all you folk who can bear the wait!**

**Love yaz! Thank you for reading & commenting - it means so much!**

**;-)**

* * *

><p>Los Angeles had seemed exciting, vibrant and full of colour, when he first arrived here. The air seemed fresher, hell it was as warm as toast here almost every day of the year! He had breathed in what felt like a fresh new beginning, for him and Beth. He stood at his apartment window and glared out across the late afternoon city skyline. Everything seemed grey now. Grey as old dishwater. With all the flotsam of life floating listlessly in it. He wanted to throw up. The noise of everything going on in the outside world meant nothing to him anymore. Meaningless. Everything that he had found exciting in a new country not too long ago… now utterly meaningless. And he felt ashamed. Ashamed of everything he had become. Everything he had promised himself not to become. Had promised for Beth. He allowed the blind slats to drop as he turned away from the everyday life outside and pushed his hand through his unkempt hair. He needed to get a haircut. He needed to shave. He needed to pull himself out of this fog he was dropping into. But most of all, he felt ashamed that he still hadn't called either Liz's parents or his own. He hadn't been in touch with them since the call he made when he first arrived here. How long ago was that? As he walked through the room and towards the bathroom, Nick's gaze flicked across the telephone on the wall. It seemed to accuse him in its silence. Yet, even now, even now he knew. He knew he was going to lose Beth. It shrieked in his every nerve every day now. There was no hope left. The doctors were trying everything possible but - hope had faded even from their eyes. He hadn't called his parents initially because at first, he really didn't want them to know. His stubbornness had got the better of him. Later, when things began to look doubtful, then he felt too guilty. And he decided instead to fix his focus on hoping Beth would make some kind of recovery. Now… He turned the tap on full and allowed the cold water to splash across his t-shirt, allowing his senses to be startled by the sudden iciness. Who was staring back at him now, he wondered? A coward? He hadn't even bothered with the light, but stared grimly back at the shadowy face before him. He sighed and leaned in closer, to inspect himself. What a bloody mess, Nick. What a bloody mess. He blinked.<p>

"Come on old Nick! Get it together!"

The shadowy face admonished him. Okay. Alright. Am coming! Nick left off the staring competition with himself and ran the hot tap and switched on the light.

Shave. Haircut. Find a nice book to take for Beth because she'd read everything again. Then, when Beth falls asleep. Call the folks back home. Nick. Because damn it, you can't put it off any longer. You really now cannot put it off any more. His reflection wasn't joking.

"… then maybe she can come home …" Kris was finishing her sentence as she followed Sabrina through the office door. But they stopped short when they found a figure sitting at Bosleys desk. A very familiar figure.

"Bosley!" Sabrina gasped, half in surprise, half in delight. Kris stepped level with Sabrina and also was pleasantly surprised.

"Bos! What are you doing back?!"

But their countenances fell somewhat, as they realised that Bosley, who was now rising from his chair, didn't appear to be in a mood equivalent to the 'just returned from vacation and am nice and relaxed' look.

And both Sabrina and Kris knew exactly why. They walked over to greet him, mindful of the slight tension in the air. Bosley came away from his desk and allowed the two angels to hug him and make a little fuss over him for a moment, before drawing back.

"Bosley…" Sabrina began, knowing full well what was coming.

"Ah-ah…" Bosley wagged a finger at them both, silencing Sabrina. "…please… allow me…" He touched his chest briefly with his flat palm.

"Oh boy…" Sabrina muttered, and glanced at Kris. Who respectfully kept her eyes on Bosley.

"Oh boy indeed!" Bosley countered, his expression sober. Kris felt very self conscious suddenly, like she was back at school in front of the Head Principle. Ahh…

"First of all, yes. I had a great few days off!" He smiled unconvincingly and made his way over to the bar to pour some drinks for everyone. Sabrina and Kris followed him with their eyes, turning quietly towards him.

"Long afternoons by the pool. Some relaxing rounds of golf. Eating the things I shouldn't really…" He patted him ample paunch at this point." …enjoying the company of pleasant and intelligent people in comfortable surroundings…no phone calls… no paperwork…mmm I especially enjoyed my time without the paperwork…" He kept his voice light and jovial, poured a cold drink for everyone, and slid two across the counter, towards Bri and Kris. They walked over and took the drinks and nodded their thanks, waiting for him to … say whatever he was needing to say right now. Without interruption. Kris quietly perched on one of the bar stools, cupping her drink in her hands, but Bri continued to stand.

Bosley raised his glass to the two before him.

"Cheers."

"Cheers Bos."

"Cheers."

"Then I came back here… and I called Charlie. And what do you think he had to say to me? Hmm?" Bosleys tone, although still seemingly jovial, now took on a slight reproof.

Kris and Sabrina shared a worried look.

"Ah Bosley…" Sabrina began again. Again Bosley cut her off.

"Ah-ah… please, let me finish…" Bosley sipped his drink then put his glass down and walked out from behind the bar.

"Angels… I'm so very, very sorry I wasn't around…!" He then unexpectedly spread his arms out wide, smiling sadly.

"…Come here…!" The softly spoken words and invitation immediately had Kris and Sabrina accepting the much needed group hug and even though they were taken aback by Bosleys' sincere apology, they both warmly embraced him, both feeling so very relieved to have him back. Kris even felt tears springing up, and she sniffed.

"We missed you Bos!"

"Yeah!" Sabrina agreed. They parted and Sabrina was about to ask Bosley why on earth he was upset with himself for taking some time off, but thought better of it. It wasn't herself and Kris he had felt hurt with, she should have known. It was himself and Charlie. Charlie kept him out of the loop, otherwise he would have been back days ago.

"Do me a favour angels, please? Just don't let me take another vacation!" He grinned sheepishly at them. Then he frowned.

"Now, are you going to tell me… please… what you can about Kelly?! How is she?! What on earth… is going on here with her?!" Bosley took up his glass again and waived Bri and Kris over to the sofas. There was much to discuss. Much to straighten out. Much to get to the bottom of.

Kris was grinning, despite the subject of the conversation. Sabrina noticed.

"What…?" Sabrina prompted, as they all sat down.

"I… heh… it really is great to have you back Bos… it's been kinda … " Kris struggled for the right word.

"…tough, without you. Bosley." Sabrina supplied, honestly. She paused from swirling her drink and looked him in the eye.

He looked at them both sombrely.

And Sabrina, even though there was still so many things up in the air, Kelly still unwell, things to work out, felt a load lifting off her shoulders. Yes, it was very good to have Bosley back. She, like Kris, suddenly felt more like they were a team again. Sabrina allowed herself some moments to imagine Kelly back with them in the office, as Kris then began to fill Bosley in on Kelly's progress.

If she'd read this damned chapter once, she'd read it a hundred times today! She sighed with frustration and laid the book down, feeling the need to walk. Unfolding her legs from the comfortable chair, she flexed her leg muscles before putting her feet on the floor and poking round the slippers she'd left there, with her toes. A sudden yawn escaped her. Hmm. She didn't think she was tired. Still, the air was stuffy here in this place. She stood up with her slippers only half on, then bent to pull them over her heels with her fingers. She was acutely aware of each little action her body was performing. Why? Strange, one normally does these things without thinking. Alrighty. She smiled to herself. She seemed to say that a lot. She wondered why. Silly thing. Perhaps she would stop saying it. She stood up and wandered to the nearest window. What time was it? She checked her wrist for the time, but found no watch. She kept forgetting she didn't have it on. Where the heck was it anyway? She reached the window and looked out. As she'd looked out of this particular window a good deal since being in here. Nothing much had changed outside. The wooden bench was still down there. So was that discarded supermarket trolley she could see poking out from underneath that large bush over there. How had that got there? She had vaguely wondered that, last time she looked out of the window. The trouble was, last time, her mind had been a little foggy and she'd not really come up with any ideas. Now, she really was intrigued. Just what the heck was a supermarket trolley doing lying under a bush in the grounds of a hospital?! She giggled a little, to herself.

"What are you laughing at?"

A voice startled her and she turned to see the woman who had the room next to hers. She smiled. The woman was okay.

She turned back to the window and pointed out the object of her laughter.

"Oh! Heh!" The woman began to laugh. "Would you believe it?!"

" I know! What's it doing there? I mean, who on earth goes shopping around a hospital?!" Kelly began to laugh a bit more. It felt good actually..!

"…so…" the woman kept laughing and pointing at the bits of rusty metal "…you couldn't afford the ambulance here and they brought you in… that…?!" She burst into a fit of laughter and Kelly, a mental picture of herself being wheeled furiously down the street by Kris and Bri, puffing away at the exertion, suddenly burst out laughing herself. At herself. And boy, it felt damned good.


	17. Chapter 17

**Again, I find myself apologising for another very late chapter. But am feeling good about the swing of things here, so please stay with me and keep checking for updates! You just never know, I might surprise you!**

**Thank you all for reading… Garmun, Lk, Vorre, for your kind reviews and endless patience (!) and anyone out there who cares to read… hope you still are!**

**Sometimes… the tortoise does cross the line! ;)**

**Thanks again for being here! X**

**(oh and btw I changed rating to M due to some small infrequent language content)**

* * *

><p>Benny's Bar &amp; Grill had seen better days. The tired looking façade, worn paintwork and generally run down appearance did very little in itself, to attract custom. Yet, most nights, the place was busy. The owner did quite a trade. He didn't particularly mind what brought about the heavy traffic through his doors, just as long as his cash registers pinged merrily all through opening hours. And sometimes beyond.<p>

This evening would be no different, he contentedly surmised, as he watched his staff busy themselves around the place, setting up for opening. As he went about sorting the till floats, he reflected on how much money and energy he had put into this little place, over time. Yet only recently had he began to see the profit he had set out to realise, in the beginning. Boy, it had taken its own sweet time, but finally, things were looking up for him. Maybe in another four or five years, he could sell up and retire. He smiled at this thought that was popping into mind with increased regularity. Heh! Retirement at 50 some years! That sounded good! He allowed a small sigh of achievement escape, as he continued his management routine. Outside, the street began to feel busy, as people began to arrive home from work, or take off for late shifts. Cars passed more frequently, as the day drew towards evening.

Bosley manoeuvred his car into a valid parking space, and turned to Kris and Sabrina, a worried frown on his face, despite the fact that Kelly was being discharged today.

"Are you sure Kelly won't feel a little… overwhelmed with me here?" Bosley asked, a little unsure of the situation still.

Sabrina smiled back from the rear seat and leant forward a little, touching Bosleys arm. Oh boy was it so good to have him back! She didn't feel exactly relaxed now, but just… a little less stressed over everything. It was almost like having her backbone set again after some malady. Now they just needed Kelly back to complete the perfect picture of health.

"Bos, she'll be okay, really. We told her you were coming, but …" She thought a moment, then continued, "…if you like, you could wait here at the car for us?"

Bosley looked from Sabrina to Kris in the passenger seat.

"I… I just feel a little nervous, but - heck! Why do I? This is Kelly we're talking about! Our Kelly!" Bosley became a little more anxious and Kris also patted his arm.

"Hey it's okay Bosley. We've been kinda nervous here too.. Don't worry…" Kris smiled, trying to re-assure him. "But Kelly is a lot, lot better. She's gonna be okay. And you're here now, so … things are definitely going to be okay!" Kris smiled even wider, provoking a self conscious grin from Bosley.

"Alright. Kris and I will go bring Kelly." Sabrina took charge a little. "And when we get back to the car, Bosley, I just know you will be the best thing she's set eyes on in days!"

"You bet!" Kris agreed fervently.

Bosley chuckled a little. "Okay!"

Kris and Sabrina then got out, leaving Bosley to himself once more. He sighed and turned back to face front, and knew that it would be a very long time indeed, before he took off on his own again, for any vacation. He tapped the steering wheel in thought as his eyes roved around the cars and buildings within his vision. The events which had brought them here, as related to him by Kris and Sabrina, were more than alarming. His own imagination had not needed much exercise, as he realised how things must have been recently, for Kris and Sabrina, with himself absent and Kelly in the hospital. The stolen museum artefacts case had seemingly been regrettably neglected, as Kelly's - and also to a smaller extent, Sabrina's health had been the bigger issues of recent days. And the police had not been back in touch with Townsend Investigations with any update or exchange of information whatsoever. Even though Charlie had been in touch with the police, they had once again, been reticent to share their intel. If they had any, Bosley smirked to himself. The case was quite literally at a standstill, at this end, even if the police were pursuing their own enquiries. And that was just not good enough. Not the professionalism one would expect or want from such a highly recommended agency as theirs. Yet Charlie was as ever, the patient and giving boss. Charlie knew where to place his priorities, and for that, Bosley respected Charlie even more. But they were still behind schedule… and Bosley now needed to pick up the pieces of the case that had been left to flutter on his desk. Not that he was complaining, or harried by this situation, or feeling used in any way. On the contrary. He knew the angels valued him in earnest for his own professionalism. But he also knew that keeping the team together came first and foremost…in his book too. He needed to contact the police himself, then get in touch with the museum curator, amongst other things. But the most pressing need right this minute, was making sure Kelly was alright, making sure she felt okay about coming back to work and rejoining the investigation when she was up to it, if that's what she wanted. Even as he was making a mental 'to-do' list in his head, three figures approached his car and he was somewhat startled out of his train of thought as he caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. Uhuh, it was them. He subconsciously straightened his tie, then stepped slowly out of the car, giving his broadest, warmest smile for Kris, Kelly and Sabrina.

A sharp heavy rap at the door startled Nick, and he set down his coffee and walked cautiously up to his apartment door and examined the view through the peephole.

"Shit!" He cursed not too quietly. He also didn't care if his visitor heard him. He unlocked the door and pulled it open, apprehensively.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Nick spat.

The suited figure pushed past Nick and casually strode into his apartment.

"Boss is getting … worried… Nick." Hansen wandered over to Nicks couch and sat himself down, taking care to pull a little at the trouser knees as he did so. He spied Nicks coffee mug on the low table in front of him and flagrantly it lifted it to his lips. Then wrinkled his nose and set it down again.

"You gotta get some decent coffee in the place Nick. I'm gonna be calling more … frequently from now on… for a little while anyway." He added thoughtfully.

He then gave Nick a cold stare. The advice was not a friendly helpful suggestion.

"Hey…!" Nik began, closing the door and turning on Hansen. "Who the hell…"

But Hansen wasn't about to listen to anything from the brit.

"Shut up!" Hansen poked a finger at Nick, then at a seat opposite himself. "And sit down!"

"Don't you…" Nick still protested angrily, fully enraged that Hansen was giving him orders in his own apartment.

"I said…sit down! Nick! I got orders from the boss because he really is pissed at you right now… got it?!"

Nick breathed out heavily, so wanting to grab Hansen by the scruff of his neatly turned collar and yank him out over the rooms tiny balcony. Instead, he did as Hansen said, and sat down, taking his coffee cup with him.

"So, Hansen. To what, do I owe this pleasure…!" Nick stared back as equally as coldly. Big fella or not, he wasn't ever going to let Hansen think he had presence over Nick. Hansen was a bully. He was dumb. Had nothing but air up there. Nick could outsmart him any day, if he needed to.

Hansen sighed, and leaned forward, clasping his hands across his knees in a confidential manner. Although Nick knew that Hansen was just eager to gloat. He knew Hansen hated his guts. Probably because he knew Houghton had taken Nick under his wing a little, right from the beginning. And Hansen was not the genial sharing type. Jealousy knew no boundaries.

"You've been hiding away Nick… you've been avoiding your phone calls…like the skulking little schoolboy you are, huh?!" Hansen sneered.

Nick bristled at this provocative comment, but let it go.

"…and the Boss, well now he's been wondering why. You see - there are things that you ought to be doing out there Nicky boy…" Hansen again sneered over his words, trying to press Nicks buttons. But Nick remained outwardly calm. He was the intelligent one in the room, after all. And a Brit. Stiff upper lip. He breathed through his nose.

Hansen, for his part, watched Nick and resumed his sentence.

"… you've been neglecting your duties. Do you think you have a _right _to do that?" Hansen leaned over a little more, as if he had Nicks confidence.

"Nick?" He asked, pointedly.

Nicks eyes narrowed. Just what the hell did that mean? He fixed Hansen with a look.

"You got something to say Hansen? Something on your mind?" Nick could feel his heart beat a little faster. Hansen noted a little colour rise up Nicks throat and knew he was pressing the right buttons after all. He turned the corners of his mouth up into a grimace, then relaxed back into the couch a little, as if he were in his own home.

"Do you think, under your present, difficult circumstances, you ought to be making the Boss… wait around for you, huh, Nicky boy?!" Hansen then pretended to study his nails, but suddenly found himself being yanked upwards off the couch and staring straight into Nicks clearly flashing eyes. Hansen reacted immediately by drawing his gun on Nick.

"Ah-ah… wouldn't do that if I were you!" Hansen was now angrily embarrassed at having been caught off guard like that. He didn't think Nick had the guts. He was wrong, it seemed. He kept his pistol levelled at Nicks belly, making sure the brit felt the business end at his gut, while Nick kept his furious grip on Hansen, and his gaze boring deep into Hansens eyes. They remained locked like that for another few moments, until Nick regained his composure, and slowly released Hansen, an unpleasant grin of his own spreading across his face. Oh yes, Hansen was going to get his, one way or the other, Nick now fully realised, all manner of final dealings with the man swirling in crimson shades through his mind. Yet he even patted down Hansens rumpled collar, as Hansen still kept his gun pointed low on him.

"That's better… Nick." Hansen said, evenly. He finally holstered his gun inside his jacket and stepped one pace back from the brit.

"You have a job tonight. Bennys Bar & Grill. 34th. You get your ass into gear and you get over there with those idiots of yours and pull it off." Hansen gave Nick no room for a reply. "You get over there and you clean out the joint. No screw ups. No stupid ancient pistol. No mistakes." He turned to leave, then turned back once more.

"The Boss had lost his patience with you Nick. And your… situation. Don't you worry though…" He slid Nick a sly wink.

"I'll put in a good word for you …"

Hansen turned his back on his soon to be ex-colleague, as he already assumed, and left the apartment. Nick stood frozen to the spot. Not with fear. But with so much rage and hatred, that he could barely breathe.

If silences could be golden, Kelly thought, with some humour, then her friends would never be rich. She smiled to herself in the front seat, as Kris and Sabrina swapped witticisms in the back of the car. Bosley drove on, letting the angels feel freely together again. Although to him, it only felt like he himself had been away. Which he had. The chatter and banter was amusing and comforting. He had missed it, he realised. When Kelly had approached him at the car, with Kris and Bri at her side, less than thirty minutes ago, it truly felt like… he had only just arrived back from vacation. Kelly had very warmly greeted him, and said that she had missed him. A lot. She had been, in most respects, her usual, sweet self. Although he was acutely aware of the awful strain Kelly had been under, she had gallantly tried not to display any awkwardness of this towards him. Which had given him a pang of… something. He couldn't quite put his finger on. He stole a glance across to Kelly now, noting that she was quiet, pensive. Yet, his instincts told him she seemed content, right now. He glanced in the rear-view mirror and saw Kris' animated features, as she engaged in a carefree explanation to her tiny audience, of how herself and Bri had managed to have the office decorated to match exactly, the same shades and hues of paintwork as was previously used, had the carpets expertly and exceptionally deep cleaned and every tiny little off-kilter thing… put exactly right… for Kelly's and Bosley's return. He smiled inwardly. Kris was no doubt feeling a little self indulgent, with himself and Kelly back in their midst. Yet he had the tiniest suspicion that Charlie … would have had a hand in the office décor strategy too. It mattered not. He smiled outwardly this time, and Kelly noticed.

"Care to share, Bos?" She asked, playfully, her demeanour belying her innermost feelings. Kelly's attention had been straying away from Kris's happy-go-lucky chit-chat. Not because she was bored or fed up or in any way put off by the Kris's own chirpy demeanour, but only because she wondered about Bosley. Bosley risked another glance away from the highway and saw the humorous glint in his Kelly's eyes.

"Oh, my dear Kelly…!" Bosley exclaimed quietly, unobtrusively, then fixed his attention back on the road and shook his head a little, still smiling to himself. Kelly watched him further, intrigued now.

"Hey… everything alright up there, Kel?" Sabrina spoke up, keeping her voice light and jovial. Inside, she was still somewhat… a little nervy. Kris broke off from her banter and realised she had been hogging the conversation for a little too long. She cleared her throat, feeling slightly out of step suddenly.

"Sure!" Kelly responded good naturedly. She glanced over her shoulder at her friends on the back seat.

"It's just… you know… good to be back!"

She caught Sabrina's eye as she turned back to face front, and suddenly felt a tiny prick of unease. Was that … a .. a look of something from Bri? She suddenly doubted the whole feel-good atmosphere in the ride from the hospital. Thank God they were almost at her house. Oh Kelly! Come on! This is Bri! She tried to shake off this stupid old feeling of doubt and anxiety towards Sabrina. No damn it! She was not going there! Her counselling began to kick in. She suddenly and quite consciously realised however, that these feelings were not the old feelings, the awful things that had been popping in her head previously, and causing such miserable damage. No, this feeling now, was a more raw, recent thing. She felt ashamed once more though, and she didn't need to ask herself why.

Sabrina, falling silent on the back seat, felt Kelly's unease, and felt her own heart sink once more. She knew, without any hesitation, that herself and Kelly needed to talk. She just hoped, that after everything, they both could.


	18. Chapter 18

**Massive apologies...here is another chapter...yes omg! I am still trying here! If you read...well done and thank you! If you review... well... you're too gracious! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"…So, you think Kelly really is doing okay?" Bosley put down his beer glass and watched the expressions on Kris and Bri's faces. They were always nothing but open and honest with him. He knew they all counted on it. Sabrina was the first to let out a small sigh. Kris remained silent, but her own expression gave much away.<p>

"It was really bad. Wasn't it." Bosley stated, rather than asked. His frown was deep, as his head dropped a little, his regret clear.

"John…" Sabrina began. "…we're all over the worst of it, okay?" She felt she needed to use his given name, to address how much she cared about his feelings. "There's no way on this earth anyone could have predicted any of this! You needed a vacation, and we…" She slid a quick grin at Kris, who was seemingly still holding her breath, "…literally sent you packing!"

Kris let out a small sound then, the little amusing quip and accompanying memory snapping her out of it.

"Bosley," Bri continued, "it got bad, but… you know, it could have been … worse… and I'm just so very relieved Kelly is back home and feeling better … and…and…" she faltered then, her fingers finding the table napkin, fidgeting… and looked to Kris for support.

"…and I think we all are so relieved to be back together again Bos!" Kris smiled tenderly and held her hand across the table, toward Bosley's hand. He took it, but couldn't return the smile right then. Regret and remorse overpowered him momentarily. Then Sabrina placed her own hand on top. He was extremely touched. Finally he grinned.

"Hey, what is this… three musketeers time?!" He poked gentle fun and smiled genuinely then. Genuinely grateful for his angels absolute support. Kris and Bri smirked in understanding and knew when to withdraw. They grinned at each other. Things were going to be alright. Now Kelly was back. Now Bosley was back. Kris gave Bri a slight look… a slight quirk with the side of her lips. Bri knew the look, and knew - they had another conversation to address. But not today. She checked her watch. 6.30pm. It still felt like the middle of the day to her for some reason. She was still a little tense. A little… antsy.

"Hey Bri, you okay?" Bosley discerned the slight shift in mood.

"Sure! Anyone want another beer?" She smiled too brightly and both Kris and Bosley knew Bri had had enough.

"Uh, I'm fine Bri. Bosley?" Kris kept the tone light.

"I think, we should call it a night ladies. I think it's been a long day for all of us." Bosley took up his napkin and dabbed around his mouth once more to make sure he had gotten all the pizza crumbs cleared.

"That was really nice pizza! Let's call in here again sometime! I like this place!" He looked around in appreciation at their pleasant surroundings. Light music, not too loud. Decent folk enjoying their food respectably. Genial low-toned chitchat. How life should be. Contentment at the end of a hard working day. His kind of place.

"Okay guys…fifteen dollars plus tip… twenty dollars…" Kris was adding up their bill. "Think we all got twenty dollars…?!" She joked, looking between Bosley and Sabrina.

Twenty dollars…pair of gloves… You got twenty dollars? Then start diggin'! Memories bubbled up and Sabrina suddenly found herself stuck somewhere… between years. Oh boy! She mentally checked herself. C'mon Bri! Snap out of it! She looked and saw Kris and Bosley wearing worried looks.

"Heh… sorry guys… trip down memory lane there! Explain later! Okay, here ya go!" She drew a ten dollar note from her purse and placed it on the table, as she rose from her chair. She knew she was acting a little strangely suddenly, but couldn't help it. Too much attention on recent events. She needed to … focus on something else right now.

Kris took Sabrina's arm as they left the pizza house. It usually was the other way round, but Kris, with growing concern, acknowledged Bri's change in demeanour over the last few hours. And it was nothing whatsoever to do with consuming a few beers.

"Bri…?" She pulled her friend back a little as Bosley went out to the car, and turned Bri to face her.

"You okay Bri?"

Sabrina couldn't look Kris too long in the eyes. The deep care in her blue eyes shone out and Bri had to look away. It was too much. Emotion overload right now.

"Sure Kris. I'm fine!" Bri replied a little huskily. And Kris knew she was not. But couldn't - and wouldn't press it now. Instead, she sighed, and gave her friend a brief hug.

"Okay?" Kris asked.

"Okay." Bri replied. A little more control. The unspoken communication between them needed no further interpretation.

"C'mon Kris - Bosley's waiting…"

Sunlight and street noise filtered into Nick's consciousness as he struggled towards waking from yet another bad dream. As he drowsily tried to make the tatters of his torment dissipate and disappear back to where they came from, he came to and fluttered open his unwilling eyes.

"Shit…!"

Groggily he turned over, away from the light, away from … out there. The dream images flooded back in a surge of glory for one more round of taunting. Nick threw his duvet back and angrily sat on the side of the bed, wanting to throw up. But couldn't. Wanting to be weak, roll up into a ball. But couldn't. Wanting to run away, far, far away into obscurity, to another place, another time, be another…him. But couldn't. And part of him knew he actually… wouldn't even if he could. He got up, groaned and slouched his way to the bathroom. A weird thought struck him as he hung his head over the sink. If he did throw up… once would never be enough. One small tiny crack - one small tiny way of letting go. Would be too much, would be… an undoing. And that…Nick. Was so not going to happen. Yet again, he found himself glaring at his reflection in the mirror, accusing himself over and over and over… even as he recalled the incredibly awful phone calls back home. His family were ready to fly out here any moment yet… he just couldn't handle it. Not yet. He had refused to give his address. Jesus. Beth. Why… God?! Why why…?!

Crap! Stop it! He grabbed a towel, forced himself to shower then turned on the local TV station for some kind of distraction while he shaved. And desperately wished he hadn't. The words from the reporter echoed and squealed in his brain like a badly maintained train engine, gradually creaking and sparking it's way into the station, grinding and squealing its reverberating insistence into his already seared mind…

"…one person has died and staff and many other customers and residents have been hospitalised with smoke inhalation… Fire fighters fought the blaze for almost three hours as they tried to contain the flames…. Owner of Benny's Bar and Grill still unconscious…Police now earnestly hunting gang responsible for robbery and arson and the death of …"

Nick couldn't move. His hand still held his electric razor to his chin, the noise of which became even more of a pointless background buzz. The buzz in his mind was not pointless however. He stood staring at the TV screen, his thoughts flipping, realisations cascading over him like a lava flow tipping over him at thousands of times it's normal speed. Then his grip faltered, and the buzzing device dropped to the floor, un-cared for.

The reporter on the scene babbled on, giving his TV audience all the necessary - and unnecessary detail he could, his grave countenance blaring into the camera, making the event The News Of The Day as he saw fit. Finally, Nick moved. He swayed a moment, then stumbled, as if drunk, made it to the bathroom before his legs buckled, and threw up.

Kris found an early morning swim was vital to wash away a stress overload. At the moment, she felt more stressed for Kelly and Sabrina. Not for herself. She got up early and swam anyway. The sunlight dappling and dancing in sparkles off the choppy waves always enthralled her. Gave her these little moments of wonderment. The moments she had to herself, that she only ever shared with Jill, either when they were out here together at the beach, or, when under the same roof together for some occasion. She took deep breaths and swam strongly, fighting the tide a little, then letting it push her shore-wards. God, even though it was cold this early, she found exhilaration. She found herself alive and pushing the boundaries. It was extraordinary to feel this way, she recognised, even though swimming in the sea was such an … ordinary every day thing. She ducked a wave and came up blowing water, all of its saltiness and all the coldness making her head spin with sensations. She turned over and floated a few moments on her back, inviting even a tiny warmth of early morning sun to heal the sleepless night. Waves lapped and splashed her face, and it felt both relaxing and yet slightly dangerous. She peered, through watery stinging eyes, up at the kind blue sky. Yep. This was how a day should begin. Kris felt her legs begin to sink, even though she paddled, and realised she was a little more tired than she realised. Ah well. Nice while it lasted… She turned gracefully with an upcoming swell of water, and allowed it to carry her back to the beach, as she swam back with the ever demanding tide.

Kris was right on the nail… Sabrina realised, as she swung open the office door and gazed intently around. All was… exactly as she described. She had decided to get to the office early. Something was bugging her. A lot. And for the moment, it wasn't about Kelly. A stabbing of guilt then. But no. She needed distraction. Work. That was why she had come in early. To absorb some things about their case they had let go cold. To get back on the trail. To … to… dammit! She strode into the room and dropped her handbag on one of the couches, as she passed by. The smell of fresh paint was really strong. She wrinkled her nose. And felt a headache coming on. Coffee. Okay. Coffee. Always a good start to their morning. Sabrina glanced over to the speaker phone, kind of wishing she could hear Charlie's re-assuring voice right now, but yet, wanting, needing quiet and privacy. She had some thinking to do. Now that Bosley was back, she felt a weight lifted. Felt she could concentrate more on the case they had all… left in transit. Damn. Why did she feel so guilty? She had no idea. She walked around the drinks counter and set some coffee on the go. Then stood, tapping the nails of one hand on the counter. She thought back to that day, as she had so many times, at the Cheerio's where they, along with so many other decent, law abiding citizens, were almost…dropped. The accent. Sabrina's mind focussed on the accent. A British guy…so what? But something in her mind said that was not all. She stood as if mesmerised by the sounds of the coffee percolator, trying to fix something in her mind that would not stay still. Kept dancing just beyond her grasp.

"Brit. British… English…!" She muttered out loud to an empty room. Her nails continued to tap on the counter, as the coffee pot continued to make it's little weird noises. Okay. So. What else? Come on Bri! She admonished herself. She was missing something. She knew a little more about England and it's… diverse accents than she cared to admit. So. What was bugging her about this Brit guy who was making the local news? What the hell? Something…! She knew instinctively… that she was feeling the vibes.. but for now… the answer was out of reach. Alright. Coffee!

Sabrina turned to reach for a mug, then she was jolted out of thought as the door clicked open and someone entered. She turned, startled. It was Kris. Trying to be an early bird...and for the most part, succeeding.

"Hey Bri! Good Morning!" Kris greeted her, with her usual zeal for the day. Sabrina tried to return the whole zealous effervescent thing.

"Kris! What you doing here so early? It's not even nine am! Coffee?"

"Sure! Thanks! Well…" Kris strode across the room, an air of ' this is So … gonna be a good day!' about her…"I woke early, went for a swim, tried calling Kelly, but got the answer machine…she's probably sleeping .. been thinking on our case and …well… Bri… we need to finish off what we started - don't you think?!" She dumped her bag next to Sabrina's as she came over. And Sabrina had to respect Kris's commitment right there, right then, amongst all her other fine qualities.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Kris! I tried Kelly too, same thing. She needs some decent sleep after…" Sabrina paused slightly. "…anyway, we'll try her in a while, then swing by later. Here…!" She pushed a mug of hot steaming coffee towards her friend "…so … what are your thoughts?"

"Okay…" Kris made herself comfortable on one of the bar stools as she sat across from Bri.

"We have some options still open to us I think. Option number one - we go back to talk to Officer Maybourn back at the precinct…"

Sabrina rolled her eyes at this and Kris nodded.

"I know I know… not the most co-operative man on the force, but what do we have to lose?"

Sabrina nodded her relent.

"Besides, we gotta rebuild some bridges there. Or they are just gonna float off down river!" Kris grinned and made a small wave motion with her hand and Sabrina took the hint.

"Okay sure! So, we go back to Maybourn. Fine. What about the Museum Curator? I think we need some solid leads before we go back to him, but as far as I can tell Kris, we got diddly squat so far!"

Kris once again sensed Sabrina's unease.

"Bri."

A small silence.

"What?"

Kris looked up.

"You want to talk?"

Sabrina felt cornered.

"Is that why you came in early?!"

Kris felt a little hurt.

"Hey…am just trying to help Bri…!"

Sabrina sighed and ducked her head to the counter. Kris watched, knowing this wasn't like Bri. But she knew Sabrina well enough to know she wouldn't open up easily.

"Hey, Bri? Want to come with me to see Maybourn?

Bri looked up.

"No, I think I think you can handle Maybourn Kris. Besides, a show of force might put him off. Maybe one feminine wile will be enough to grease the cogs of communication there!"

"Alright. And you?"

Sabrina peered over her mug as she drank.

"I have … an idea… kind of…" She shrugged, still unsure of whether to voice her opinion. Kris waited.

A few seconds.

"Ready to share?"

"Okayyy…Say… nothing..." Sabrina placed her coffee mug on the counter.

Kris flinched a little. "What do you mean? I'm just trying to…"

Sabrina waved her hand to cut her off.

"I mean, say the word - Nothing. Just say it. Out loud to me."

Kris was confused, but complied.

"uhh…. Nothing."

"No, I mean really casual - try to sound like a local!"

"I am a local!" Kris felt a little affronted, even though she was not originally from L.A.  
>Sabrina sighed.<p>

"Okay local girl! Gimme your best shot!" She smiled meaningfully. Kris sighed herself, wondering what the hell Bri was angling at.

"Nathin'! Bri - what the heck is this about - what are you going on about here?!" Kris was getting a little impatient with her friends current weird ramblings - which she knew would instinctively lead them to the dog barking up the right tree anyway. And yes, she admitted it…occasionally it slightly annoyed her. Like today. But she didn't know why. She had left the house in an excellent mood!

"Okay, remember a few days ago, when we passed that poor man in the hospital grounds, on the seat?" Sabrina had now finally grabbed a hold of those strange flutterings of an idea that had been avoiding her for some hours now. Now she was tweaking away at the edges of it, trying to see if it felt right.

Kris sipped at her coffee and nodded.

"Yeh, poor guy. Must have had the worst news, huh."

"Well… I guess, but … did you get a look at the colour of his hair? Kris, think back to the day in Cheerios… think real hard and remember. The ringleader who grabbed you…"

Kris' face hardened a little then. "How could I forget, Bri?! I thought he was going to…"

Sabrina held her hands up defensively. "Hey Kris It's alright… I didn't mean that!" Her voice was soft, realising that she was treading on still sore memories. Jeez, too many of them flying around right now. Kris held Bri's gaze, saw the apology there, and backed down.

"Sorry."

"No it's okay - listen, I just meant… try to remember the guys accent, you know? I mean, really try. What can you remember of it?"

Kris rolled her eyes.

"He's a British guy! That's all I know! I'm sorry Bri…? Do you think there was something phoney about it? Do you think he fakes the accent? What are you driving at?"

Sabrina paused a few moments.

"No, no I think his accent is real - but not… not a London accent - you know? Not a cockney…! I might be really grasping at straws here but… the guy on the bench at the hospital. Now something was phoney about _his _accent!"

Kris looked startled. "What do you mean? How do you know? Bri! He hardly said two words!"

"I know I know! It's a long shot!" Sabrina splayed her hands on the counter top. "But I … I don't know… I just think…something sounded off… when he said that word! Nuthin'! He said it twice… and… I wondered then but just thought, you know, he was choked, you know?"

Kris eyed Sabrina sceptically. "Oh come on, you think… that guy on the bench is our man? That's not just a long shot Bri… that's reaching for the stars!"

"Hey I know! I know! But trust me, I know accents. And the guy at Cheerios - he didn't have a London accent. And…"

"Bri, there must be thousands of English folk living in L.A.!" Kris was still not happy where Bri was taking this. Especially since the man they saw at the hospital had clearly been in a lot of distress. It didn't seem right to go down that particular path. But then, this was what their job was about. Investigating even under the most unfair of situations.

"Kris. I'm going back to the hospital today. I'm going to see if I can … 'bump' into this guy again." Sabrina said earnestly.

"You're kidding! Bump - into him?! Bri …?!" Kris's misgivings were clear as crystal, yet Sabrina still persisted.

"Look, I know it's a really long shot - I know the guy was in some bad way, but… but… I just have this … hunch! Okay? I'm going to hang around by the bench a while. Maybe he might drop by the same seat again…"

"And pigs might fly Bri!" Kris retorted, then suddenly realised she was out of line.

"Sorry!" She shrugged. "Hey, I really am. I didn't mean that. I … I guess, I …"

"Hey, you're absolutely right Kris, pigs might fly! I know I could hang around the stupid seat all day and the next and the next and he will never be back there again…!"

She watched Sabrina's countenance fall a little, and felt even worse. Then Sabrina cleared her throat, seemed to shake herself and came out from behind the drinks counter.

"Oh boy! Okay Kris, it's alright. I think we're both still worried about Kelly. And we miss her here." She stopped at Kris's side, as Kris slid off her stool, feeling like a prize idiot. Sabrina then patted her shoulder.

"I think we should wait for Bosley and discuss this with Charlie before we do anything else." Kris responded. She knew how Sabrina liked to play the maverick at times to come up with the goods. She also wondered - and worried - if Bri was thinking straight right now.

"Bosley won't be long." Bri checked her watch. "Want to call Kelly, see how she's doing?"


	19. Chapter 19

Kris felt her impatience increase as she checked her watch yet again. She had been waiting nearly an hour now. But to be fair, Maybourn was entirely entitled this time. They had agreed to stay in touch over the case and share information. She sighed and re-read the police public information posters dotted around the front desk area. For the tenth time possibly. She wasn't counting anyway. Bored, but not that bored…

A door clicked open off to her right and she looked up expectantly. The man who stepped towards her and beckoned her, was suited. Finally! Someone in charge! Kris smiled at him as he approached her.

"Miss Munro?" The man, in his early fifties, his hair totally grey, extended a hand to wave her back through the door he was at. She followed him through and he showed her into a small office just off the corridor. He showed her a seat across from the usual large wooden desk belonging to someone in charge, then took his own seat behind the desk.

"Detective Sergeant Daniel Morris" was on the official name plate in front of her. She assumed it was his office then.

"Thank you for waiting, Miss Munro. I am Detective Sergeant Morris." He paused slightly before continuing, appraising the young woman in front of him. Kris met his gaze confidently.

"I have been assigned to the case that Officer Maybourn was investigating. I understand your agency has been dealing with our officers over the recent restaurant robberies case?"

"Yes Sir, that's right. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to cover much ground due to some uh…professional reasons…" Kris suddenly found herself less confident, having just more or less admitted that their case had floundered under some lack of competence on their part, and that their case was not exactly red hot. She felt decidedly foolish under the now disdainful look from the Detective Sergeant in front of her. Dammit! Dumb thing to say Kris! But having one of their team hospitalised from a bomb blast and the concurrent fallout had seemingly left a gaping hole in their capacity to operate and function. Hence Charlie had taken them off the case. Oh boy. Kris felt more than a twinge of professional embarrassment.

"Well Miss Munro, how ever far you have got in your own investigations, please ensure that any and all relevant information is now passed to me or my team. The case has now become a possible homicide investigation due to the fatal arson attack at Benny's Bar yesterday evening…"

What?! Oh crap! Another hit and they didn't even know about it? Kris gamely kept her expression neutral as this latest news rattled her already nose-diving mood.

"…and I would request that you bear this in mind as you make any progress for your own clients." Morris carried on, seemingly unaware he had just news-flashed the private detective in front of him.

He looked at Kris pointedly. Kris felt incompetent and humiliated. Any progress?! Great! Why the hell had she missed the news this morning?! Her mind dashed back to her morning swim. Just great! Too busy pampering herself. What had Bri said about feminine wiles?

"Of course, Sir. Kris replied. "It is always our practice to willingly share our findings with the department. The Townsend Agency has built it's reputation on operating in complete cooperation with the police. We also have a very high success rate and we intend to proceed no less diligently with this one." She added, somewhat belligerently. Trying to make up some lost ground with a snooty detective seemed a little childish maybe, but Townsend Investigations was of the highest calibre of it's kind anywhere around LA. Maybe farther. And she was damned proud to work for Charlie.

Morris held his hands up a little.

"Miss Munro, all I am asking is that you continue your cooperation with us. The people responsible for the arson attack on Benny's Bar and Grill and the death of an innocent customer are now a top priority case in this city. Officer Maybourn is not part of this investigation so please don't bother him again. I, or a member of my team will be your point of contact now."

"Of course. Does the line of communication carry both ways Detective Morris? Perhaps some witness statements…?" Kris decided it was time for a little payback.

The chair under Morris creaked as he leaned forward slightly.

"Detective Sergeant Morris…and as I have only just taken over the case, I have yet to collate any more recent - or relevant information I can forward to you, Miss Munro. Now, we are both very busy people…I believe…"

Morris rose from his seat and began to come from around his desk. Kris smiled politely.

"Oh. In that case…" Kris rose also, "we will be in touch shortly, Sergeant Morris. Don't worry, I will see myself out…"

Morris watched the young woman stride from of the room, just nothing but glamour and perfume to him, and shook his head. An all woman PI outfit! It was totally incomprehensible to him.

Kris headed out of the building, utterly disappointed with herself and with yet another pointless trip to the police department. This was getting to be a habit. For pity's sake… why couldn't they get a break in this case?! She climbed into her Cobra, remonstrating with herself and feeling dejected once again, after her good mood had totally dissipated into gloom. No Kris! Stop it! She started the engine, switched on the radio, searching the stations for some news about the attack at the bar last night. No! She was not going to get moody over a snotty detective! She needed to get her head into the case and stop futzing around with the wonderfully under appreciative LAPD! She suddenly heard Kelly's approving voice in her head. Come on Kris! She smiled at the image in her head of Kelly agreeing that she needed to snap out of it. It made her feel better suddenly. Oh boy, she missed Kelly around. And she had yet been able to speak with her friend this morning. She suddenly knew where she was headed next, but she needed to contact Bosley or Bri with an update, first. She grabbed the car phone up before heading across the city, wondering if Sabrina had taken her advice and took a cab to the hospital.

It didn't take Sabrina long to find the bench that she was looking for. It was empty. No big surprise there. She strolled casually and sat on a similar bench, some small distance away, a book in her hand. Her arm throbbed from the effort of driving and the stitches felt pulled. She wished she had taken a taxi now. She decided she would take the return ride via cab. She leafed through the book and then glanced around her, feeling somewhat foolish on at least two counts. Kris was probably right. She was chasing shadows here. Probably a big waste of time. She opened the book out fully near the centre somewhere and read a few paragraphs. Emily Bronte's "Wuthering Heights"? Well! She only grabbed the first book that would fall into her fingers, from out of the office library! She didn't even recall it was in there. But she did like the classics anyway. She browsed down the page and thought back to the last time she had read any of the Bronte's work. Hmm. School. Her father had always smiled when he found her with her nose in a decent book. But she enjoyed the novels anyway. It wasn't an attention grabber. Sabrina then realised she was allowing her thoughts to wander and she snapped herself back to the present. The arson attack at Benny's. Someone had died. A gang had held up the bar and then torched the place on the way out it seemed. Having listened to every news report she could on the car radio on the way over, none of them had mentioned a British man being involved though. But she felt sure it was the same gang. There might not yet be any evidence to prove anything right now, that it was the same gang involved in all the other robberies, but it had the same M.O. written all over it. Apart from setting fire to the place! If it was the same gang, why had they done that? Gone from petty theft to arson and possible murder? Or maybe the fire had been an accident? Sabrina worked through the possibilities. They needed more information from the police. She had tried to contact Kris as soon as she heard, but had been unable to. She hoped she had heard the news on her own radio on the way to the precinct and was hoping also for copies of some witness statements from her when she returned to the office. Sabrina felt they were still struggling again and she didn't like it one little bit. She sighed, then had her attention drawn by voices nearby and she raised her head slightly to take a sideways view in the direction of the noise. A family group, likely. A large man and woman and a small child. Not far away, she could hear more car doors opening and slamming in the nearby parking lot. She bobbed her head back down to the page and appeared engrossed, as the folk passed her by, discussing visiting hours or illnesses, injuries, usual everyday hospital stuff. She sighed, got a little more comfortable on the hard wooden bench, and settled down for a lengthy wait. The reason she was here… the still nagging thoughts about the man whom they had felt concerned about the other day… was still bothering her on a personal level. She didn't exactly feel happy about trying to track down a guy who was obviously trying to deal with some kind of awful event in his life. Kris was right. It didn't seem fair. Yet… she knew she had to follow through on her gut instinct. What if it was the same man? Why would someone seemingly in some state of anguish over someone here at the hospital, be running around robbing people and maybe even setting fire to a bar full of people? It just didn't make sense! She was getting a little anxious. And if it was the same man, how would the person he's visiting … cope with knowing what's going on? Dammit Bri, you're getting way too carried away here! Stay focussed! She glanced around and stretched her back against the seat a little. There was a lull in in passers by. A small silence. A creature of some sort rustled in the foliage of some bushes nearby and she looked over, waiting for whatever it was, to peek out, or scamper across the path. But the whatever it was remained hidden and just busied itself under cover, making little noises as it ferreted about. She didn't blame it. Stay under cover. Stay safe. She wondered how safe and cocky the British man felt now? Even if it wasn't his gang involved at Benny's… the whole of the LAPD would now be totally focussed on tracking him down as the major suspect anyway! Maybe he realised his big bold as brass attitude was a stupid mistake after all. Maybe. Too many maybe's Bri! Too many if buts and maybes! Hard evidence was what they needed. What they were distinctly lacking. And sitting around here waiting for a possible homicidal arsonist to drop in her lap wasn't getting her anywhere. She tutted, impatient with herself, and stood up, grateful to be removing that sensitive part of her anatomy off the hard bench. What she needed right now was to catch up with Kris, Bosley and Charlie and get some old fashioned footwork going on. It was time to dig out some of their old 'friends' in the neighbourhood. There were a few folk around here who owed them some little favours. Sabrina set off briskly to the main entrance to find a phone booth, more than a little annoyed at herself for wasting valuable time. As she was driven back across town through building traffic, she made a mental list of whom they could jimmy out of the woodwork… who they could trust… and how much it might cost them. Bosley would have a tender little fit, but if they could get some solid leads out of it, it would be money well spent. Her cab turned into the avenue, and she hoped to perhaps see Kris's Cobra parked outside the agency. Nope, no Cobra. As they pulled up at the kerb and she paid her fair, she felt strangely anxious and nervous. Butterflies? What the hell for? Sabrina took a deep breath and headed inside and upstairs, her arm now causing a lot of discomfort. When she opened the office door, she started when she saw Kelly sitting on one of the couches.

"Kelly!" Sabrina exclaimed, her stomach doing funny little nervous things. She tried to ignore it and beamed wholeheartedly at her friend. Kelly got up smiling, and came over to Sabrina. But as she drew close, she faltered a little. But Sabrina was not going to let her back off this time. She stepped up close and embraced Kelly warmly, careful not to allow Kelly to see her grimace in pain.

"Oh boy, am I so glad to see you?!" Sabrina said, meaning it. Her butterflies remained however, and a tiny misgiving jingled at the back of her mind. But she squashed it down and hugged Kelly again, then stood back, noting that Kelly's embrace felt…a little … something she wasn't sure of. She guessed Kelly had felt the bulky bandage under her blouse sleeve.

"But what are you doing back here so soon huh?!" Sabrina's nerves turned to concern and she inadvertently looked Kelly over. "How are you feeling huh Kelly?"

Kelly smiled openly. "I feel good Bri! Really! I woke this morning… took a walk… missed you all and decided to take a cab over." She looked around the office and realised, that actually, being back here did make her feel good. She looked back at Sabrina, who seemed to be discreetly assessing her.

"We've missed you here too Kel!" Sabrina said warmly. And she knew she meant it. Yet why did she feel a tiny bit awkward right now, with Kelly here. Back where she belonged? Again, she squashed the feelings down.

"I've missed you guys!" Kelly repeated. "Where's Kris and Bosley?"

"Oh Kris should be back soon. She went to pay officer Maybourn a visit. I think Bosley is with Charlie. You wanna sit?" Sabrina waved at Kelly to sit down, and Kelly wandered to the opposite couch to sit.

"Coffee?"

"Sure…" Kelly replied. She also sensed a slight awkwardness in the room. She realised some if it was her own doing though. She watched Bri walk to the bar and begin to busy herself. Not like Bri to be stuck for anything to say. Kelly breathed in.

"So, what's happening Bri? Want to fill me in on our case?" She asked as lightly as she could, trying to throw Sabrina a line to hook onto.

"Oh, uh…" Sabrina seemed cautious to respond, Kelly noted. And she was. Even though Sabrina had come back to the office all fired up to work, she now felt conflicted.

"Uh… another bar got hit by a gang last night, and it was set on fire. A man died. We don't know yet if it ties in with our case for sure, but I bet my last dime on it." She clinked around with their mugs as Kelly watched how Sabrina carefully avoided any stress on her right arm. And noticed too, that she looked decidedly pale.

"Yeah I heard about that too. Sabrina…?"

Sabrina heard the change of tone in Kelly's voice and realised that Kelly's conversation was about to take a turn somewhere Sabrina didn't feel quite ready to go.

"You wanna cookie?" Sabrina tried the diversionary tactic, reaching downwards for their little stash they hid from Bosley.

"No thanks Bri. I… I would like to ask…um…" Kelly faltered and Bri heard. And knew what she wanted to ask. She left the cookies alone.

"Oh… my arm? Ah. It's just a scratch Kel. Don't worry about it now okay? You know, you're looking really well today!" Sabrina went with the bravado thing, and came over with the coffee and handed one over.

"Thanks Bri." It wasn't gratitude just for the coffee and compliment though. She remembered all too well, the mess she had made. Too well.

She then set the mug down on the low table nearby and stood.

"I think I …" Kelly again faltered for words. There was definite awkwardness between them now. Kelly felt more and more ashamed by the minute. Damn. She shouldn't have come. Too soon.

"I think I'd better leave actually…"

"Hey no! Wait a minute! Where you going Kel? You just got here!" Sabrina stood, alarmed she'd scared Kelly off somehow, and couldn't help the wince this time. She really needed painkillers.

"Oh God, your arm, Bri!" A small sound escaped Kelly's throat. Too much guilt. She made to slip past her

but Bri caught her arm.

"Kelly…! Don't… don't just leave huh?" Bri took in a deep breath.

"Look, you gotta know I really do not blame you for anything that happened right? You were ill Kelly! You clearly didn't know what you were doing!" Yet even as she said this, Sabrina's nerves were beginning to jangle.

Kelly winced herself at the words coming from Sabrina. She guessed she needed to hear something like this, but it stung somehow.

"Bri, I don't want you tip-toe-ing on egg shells around me forever!" Kelly was now clearly agitated.

"I'm not!"

"Come on Bri!"

"Jeez Kelly! I'm trying my best to be…" Now it was Sabrina's turn to falter.

"Be what, Sabrina? Nice to me? I don't want you to just … be nice to me!" Kelly felt uncomfortably annoyed with Sabrina now, and that was just not fair.

"I want you to be honest!" She said, lowering her tone. "We…we both struggle with our emotions, Bri. This is hard enough ….."

"Yeah too right! Sabrina wanted to snap back. Kinda hard getting stabbed by your best friend! But she bit down on the remark. It was just wasn't fair and she immediately regretted even thinking it.

Kelly saw Bri tight lipped. She let her sentence tail off, now all to aware that she had come in, led the conversation and trampled all over Sabrina's own cagey emotions. She lowered her head, now desperate either to fully clear the air between them, or to just get the hell out of there. But she waited for a response from Sabrina. None came. She looked up, opened her mouth to say something, but just then the door opened and Kris appeared. She gaped in surprise on seeing Kelly.

"Oh my God Kelly! It was your voice I heard! What are you doing here?" Kris hurried over, grinning, but stopped short and lost her grin when she realised suddenly that she'd just interrupted something between Bri and Kelly.

Kelly took the opportunity.

"I'm sorry Kris, I'm just leaving. I .. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Kelly's voice was tight and Kris was immediately worried.

"Oh! But Kelly… wait..!"

Kelly hurried past Kris, and whispered another apology as she went. Kris and Sabrina cried out Kelly's name in unison, but to no effect. Kelly disappeared out of the door and Kris looked to Bri for some kind of explanation. Sabrina sighed, clearly upset and looking unwell.

"Bri I'm going after Kelly. You stay here okay? You look terrible!" Kris added the last remark with concern. Sabrina visibly seemed to shake.

"I'll be fine, I just need an aspirin! Come on… !" She led the way out of the door. "Don't worry Kris, she can't get far without a car huh?!" But Sabrina really did want to catch Kelly before she reached the street.


End file.
